Alone in the Dark
by XxAllenNlavixX
Summary: Yuuri Decole, Japan's hottest actor, singer, and model is perfect right? Wrong. Year old secrets will be brought to light and love triangles will begin to form, with Yuuri stuck in the middle...
1. Chapter 1

XxAllenNlavixX - I'm sorry for the confusion, but some of you may be thinking that this story was copied. My old account was GunslingerGirl555-and-AllenNlavi. Myself being AllenNlavi obviously. I thought that having two people on one account would get confusing to some and I thought my best friend would be happier to have her own account, seeing as it was her's originally. So I hope there won't be any misunderstanding, m'kay?

The only sound that could be heard in the stillness of the night was the quiet, insistent tick-tock of the alarm clock that was next to the bedside. Waiting smugly on the nightstand, for the opportunity to wake the owner from restful slumber. To bad that was not the case for two reasons. One: said owner was none other than Yuuri Decole. He had never had restful nights. Two: said owner was currently staring blankly at the ceiling, already awake. No, this clock would not get the satisfaction of awakening anyone from sleep. The clock screamed in angry red letter; 5:33 A.M.. Already awake anyway, Yuuri slowly sat up in the bed, looking around the dark room. The city lights were the only thing illuminating in the room, but it was enough for him to see.

Yuuri stood up slowly and winced a little at the sudden movement that caused his stiff body to whine in protest. Ignoring it, he walked out of the master bedroom to the connected bathroom. After shutting the door and turning to the mirror he sighed, placing both hands on either side of the marble counter-top. He peered up slowly from his long black lashes staring at his reflection in the mirror. He knew he wasn't lacking in the looks department, but he wasn't the type of person to brag about it either. Just getting up from bed, his black hair was disheveled and sticking out in different directions. Not that it looked much different from normal anyway.

He had clear black eyes, but the pain and loneliness he felt was clearly shown in them.. He didn't have to put on his carefully constructed mask here. His ears had a large variety of piercing that went up the entire length of both ears. His pale skin that contrasted greatly with his dark hair. His skin was perfect and un marked, except for one lone thing, the scar that ran up and through his left eye.

He remembered clearly how he got it and a visible shudder ran through his body. Shaking away the darkening thought that were threatening to make themselves known, he pushed up off the counter and made his way to the shower.

He discarded his boxers and stepped under the needle like spray of the shower. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the tiles, allowing his tense muscles to relax under the warm spray. The once warm water of the shower began to chill, snapping Yuuri out of his daydream.

"SHIT! Cold!" he cursed loudly as he shut the water off.

Grabbing the towel off of the rack, he wrapped it around his waist securely before walking back into the bedroom. He stopped to observe his bedroom for a moment. The entire back wall was a huge window over looking the city from his high floor penthouse. The master bed was pushed up against the same wall. The blankets were silk and a soft honey gold color that contrasted against the dark black headboard. Two black matching nightstands adorned either side of the bed. On the other side of the room, was a large black dresser with matching black wardrobe. And of course, one of the most important things, was his baby grand piano. He hadn't played for awhile because it reminded him of the times he played for his family. His mother had loved the piano, even though she couldn't play. She entered Yuuri is lessons at the age of five. People had said that Yuuri was a musical prodigy. Yuuri remembered his mother's face, the way her eyes would light up when he wrote her a new composition.

He swallowed back the lump forming in his throat and quickly walked over to his wardrobe, grabbing tight black jeans that had a silver belt. He wore a black silk shirt, leaving some of the top and on the bottom buttons undone, showing a small expanse of his toned, smooth torso. He threw on his converse quickly and his black eye patch quickly, tying it around his bad eye. His eye wasn't of use anyway, so he didn't feel the need to show it and give fans anything to talk about. He could just imagine the rumors that would spread. Ugh. That, and showing it usually freaked people out because of the milky white clouding that covered the entire pupil of his eye.

He glanced quickly at the clock that read 8:03 A.M. He had to be there at 8:30, and it was a twenty minute drive. He quickly ran out of the bedroom and past the kitchen, for going breakfast, and headed strait towards the living room. Quickly scanning his large living room for his keys, he walked swiftly to the maple colored coffee table that held them. Like his room, this room had hardwood floors and the same large back window made of glass. There was also a black leather couch, along with a matching chair. A Maple colored table was in front of the couch.

Cursing under his breath as he noticed the time, he quickly shut and locked the door; he took the elevator down from the top floor to the parking garage. Yuuri didn't pass anyone because he owned the building. He lived by himself in it because he wanted as much privacy as he could get. The lights blinked on the black Mercedes when he unlocked it, and slid smoothly into the warm leather.

He pulled out and turned quickly onto the highway. For some reason he was starting to get antsy. Usually when he got like this, it meant something was going to happen. Shaking his head, he turned on the radio to try and fill the silence.

"Yuuri Decole, has had great reviews for the movie he just currently finished, called 'Living in Dawn' was a great hit movie, not only that, Yuuri's music career is at its peak as the lead singer of the hot new band 'Zero Gravity'! All accomplished by the age 16!"

Yuuri shut off the radio quickly in disgust. To be honest, he hated all the publicity. The only reason he's pursued this kind of life was because it was his mother's dream before she passed, along with his father and brother. Yuuri gripped the steering wheel tightly and clenched his teeth, when a surge of anger shot through his veins. As he pulled in the parking lot of CK Productions, he took steady breaths to calm himself down. Checking himself in the mirror one last time and slipping on his black sunglasses. Yuuri took a breath, opening the car door and stepping into the chilly October air.

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the Demon kingdom of Shin Makoku, was stirring. Why you ask? Ulrike had called an emergency meeting in the Oricle room. Ulrike was the head shrine maiden and has the ability to communicate with the Great One. Currently Gwendal Von Voltaire, Wolfram Vin Bielefeld, Gunter Von Christ, Celi Von SpitZweg, Anissina von Karbelnikoff, and Conrad Weller, were all standing around, waiting for the meeting to take place. Ulrike, who was at the head of the room, raised her hand to quiet the murmurs going through the hall.

"Silence please" she spoke in a low, clear voice, but it rang with authority. Silence commenced, so she continued

"I'm sure all of you are wondering why I have gathered you all, correct? Anissina has already been informed, but the Great One has spoken to me. He says we all need to prepare for impending danger. We-" she stopped when Wolfram interrupted.

"So? I don't see the problem. We shall prepare the troops if need be, right brother?" he asked, turning to Gwendal. This time, it was Ulrike that interrupted.

"I was informed that this 'impending danger' wont be much less dangerous than when the Great One sealed the for boxes". Shocked gasps irrupted from around the room, Celi being Celi, spoke quickly.

"What will we do then? What will happen? What will-" Conrad placed a hand on her shoulder, effectively cutting off her rambling. Conrad turned to Ulrike and spoke calmly as always.

" Ulrike, did the Great One tell you anything that we should do to prepare for this impending danger? What actions shall we take?"

"Actually, I do. Shinou-sama has told me what preparations are needed to be done." she took a

deep breath before continuing. " Shinou-sama gave the task of bringing the new king's soul to Earth 17 years ago to Conrad Weller. This time though, are new mission is to retrieve His Majesty from Earth and to bring him here. Shinou-sama said that he is vital for the Great Demon Kingdom's survival" Ulrike finished and waited to gauge the other's reactions.

Silence, then...

"WHAT"!

"You expect us to leave the fate of our Kingdom to a filthy human! What kind of joke is that! Even if we do go through with that plan, how would we even find him! We don't even know what if looks like, let alone were on that filthy human infested planet he is!" Wolfram yelled. When he looked up, Ulrike's face was still composed.

"Actually we do. I have informed Anissina before hand, and she has created something that we will need in order for this to succeed." Anissina began walking confidently down the isle, toting a weird device on a gurney. As she passed Gwendal, he visibly shuddered. Anissina noticed of course.

"I'm so sorry Gwendal, this machine does not require any maryoku, so you cant help this time" she spoke sympathetically. Gwendal relaxed and sighed. Oh, if only she knew exactly what was going through Gwendal's head right now. When she reached the head of the room, she turned around and spoke confidently.

"This is 'Show Yourself, Even if Your in Another World-kun'. This machine will show us His Majesty's soul on earth. It will show where he is and his surroundings. We will know if its him, because this machine will allow us to understand him and the people he knows, if he is truly our king! The best part being, he cant even see us!" she spoke happily, throwing her head back and laughing.

"We get to see Heika!" Gunter yelled happily.

"I do not condone you bringing an outsider here to help solve our problems! We do not need the help of a human!"

"Wolfram, we wont know unless we try right? Anissina please." Conrad spoke as he motioned for her to continue.

"Thank you Lord Weller" Conrad simply nodded and smiled as she began to set up the projector like machine. After a series of flips and switches were pulled, she hit the dark blue button on the top. The machine shot out an image, it was blurry at fist, but then began to become more and more clear. The first thing they saw when the image became clear was a black Mercedes.

"That's the Maou!" Wolfram pointed at the car. "What IS that anyway!"

"Wolfram, THAT would be a CAR" Conrad said with an amused look on his face, stressing the word.

" A what!"

"Shhhhh!" They all said, turning their attention back to the image. The car in the image pulled to a stop and parked. They all held their breath as the car door opened slowly. The figure's back was turned towards them. Yuuri slammed the door shut and turned slowly. He removed is sun glasses and stared at CL Productions in front of him. When the glassed were gone, the visible eye was a dark midnight black with endless depth. The room was totally silent for a moment, but was broken. Celi was the first to speak up.

"Oh My! The new Maou is so Lovely!" she gushed loudly. Even the men seemed to be having a difficult time taking their eyes off the raven haired beauty. At this time both Wolfram and Conrad stared down at their chests' and thought the same thing in shock and surprise.

'Did my heart just skip a beat?'

Yuuri, totally oblivious to the new on lookers, walked up to the doors of CL Productions. Two guards were on either side of the door. Some random fan had broken in a month ago, going through some of Yuuri's things that he had left in the studio that day. There were witnesses saying they saw him leave with Yuuri's sweater, but they never captured him. So now they were forced to station guards around and inside the building. It was either this, or get a bodyguard. He choose the latter. 'It was just a damn sweater' Yuuri thought grumpily. Yuuri was brought out of his train of thought when he heard the guard's speak for the first time.

"Mr. Lincole" they acknowledged as he passed. Yuuri simply nodded his head and looked away. He saw no reason to try and be polite to people that probably didn't want to even be here anyway. Yuuri continued his path in the lobby, heading straight for the elevators, passing the receptionist that always looked at him with lust filled eyes. Yuuri looked up quickly to catch her staring at him again, with that same look. Yep, he was right, it was 'The Look' again. The receptionist was a women in her early forties, with long blond hair and blue eyes. She wasn't ugly or anything, but the lady was, how does one put this? A cougar? Yeah, that's the right word. This women could have called security when she saw the man or women that stole his sweater leaving. She had to have known it was his sweater, because anytime he came in for work, she was always basically undressing him with her eyes. No, when this lady saw that person with his clothes, she probably would have tried to get it for herself. Yuuri didn't even bother nodding as he got in the elevator, hitting the button to the top floor.

The elevator 'dinged' as he exited it, walking straight towards the studio. Yuuri opened the door and looked around the room. It wasn't anything special, leather couches, awards adorning the walls, along with the drum set, guitars, piano, mikes, and the sound system. Yuuri walked over to the couch and slumped in it, burying his head in his hands. He began wishing he was able to get some sleep last night. Letting out a big sigh, he mumbled.

"This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

><p><strong>I want to personally thank Plague for giving me my first review! I'm new to writing stories and you gave me a lot of confidence to continue! Thanks a lot:) I also want to thank by best friend GunslinggerGirl555 for helping me! Thanks!:)<strong>

**Please review! I might not update if you don't! HEHE! I'm that evil! JK! This chapter is leading up to more interesting things, so keep reading! XD Its going to get interesting**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Kyou kara maou! wish i did...hehe

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

Back in the Oricle room, the others were watching their new king intently.

"This boy is the Maou?" Gwendal asked, staring skeptically at Ulrike.

"Yes, this person is the new Maou. Black hair, black eyes, and we can understand him. This is definatly him." she spoke gazing at the image of Yuuri.

"That all may be true, but he doesn't even seem to know about us, so he has no intention whatsoever to help us"

"Do we know anything about him?" Gwendal asked. Ulrike just shook her slowly before answering.

"The only thing we can be certain of is that this man is our king, and our only hope in saving Shin Mokoku".

Yuuri stood up and stretched while yawning. The clock read 9:07 A.m. Apparently he wasn't the one that was late this time. Just as he finished that thought, the doors of the studio burst open, revealing his other two band mates, Kei and Kai. They were both panting and sweating like they just ran a marathon. It was kind of amusing actually. Both of them were brothers but their personalities were polar opposites. Kei was the bubbly one, who would probably be cracking jokes at a funeral to lighten the atmosphere. While Kai was the quiet one who most times stayed to himself. They had meet when Yuuri was signed to CL Productions because their lead singer quit.

"It's about damn time. I've been waiting a long time!" Yuuri lied. He only waited thirty minutes, in that time he was sleeping. But hey, why not make them squirm a little?

"Sorry Yuuri! Don't be mad at me~!" Kei whined. Kei was the drummer of their group and also the youngest, though you probably couldn't tell with him being well, a freaking giant actually. The kid was only 15, yet he was already about to hit 6'2. Yuuri was 16 and he was only 5'7. Kei had

messy cut blonde hair and piercing forest green eyes. He was wearing a blue button up with light blue jeans on. Oh, and that stupid hat! He wore that black hat everywhere! There was one time Kei fell asleep and the hat came off and it was kicked under the couch. Kei couldn't find it...both Yuuri and Kai still have nightmares...ugh...

"Yeah, Yeah" said Yuuri dismissively as he adjusted the height of the microphone stand.

"Were really sorry Yuuri, Kei wouldn't wake up this morning and there was a lot of traffic" Kai said as he smiled slightly at Yuuri. Kai was the lead guitar of the band. For brothers they didn't look much alike. Kai was a little shorter, even though he was Yuuri's age. He had a beautiful silver toned hair that complemented his ocean colored eyes. Kai was wearing a white button down top that had a black graphic tee under it, along with a dark blue pair of designer jeans.

"Can you guys just hurry? I haven't got all day." he was starting to get a headache and their dallying wasn't helping in the slightest bit. Kei and Kai nodded as the both headed to their respective instruments. As they adjusted quickly, Yuuri held the mike tapping his foot.

"Are both of you ready?" they both nodded their heads silently as Yuuri began.

"1...2...1234!"

"What are they doing?" Wolfram asked as they all stared at Yuuri.

"I'm not sure, but I think His Majesty is going to sing." Conrad said as he watched Yuuri intently.

"Sing?" Wolfram questioned

"Yes, I don't-" he was cut off when he heard Yuuri's voice.

"1...2...1234!"

Yuuri brought the mike close to his mouth. The drums and the guitar started in the same moment.

" I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut,

But my weakness is, that I care too much,

And the scars remind us that the past is real,

I tear my heart open, just to feel"

As Yuuri continued to sing, his well constructed mask began to crumble.

" Drunk and I'm feeling down, and I just wanna be alone,

I'm pissed cause' you came around, why don't you just go home?

Cause you channeled all your pain, and I can't help you fix yourself,

Your making me insane, All I can say is..."

Everyone's face was a mixture of shock and awe as they continued to watch their Maou pour his heart out in the music. They could all see very clearly see the sadness in his eyes as well as hear it in his voice. This wasn't right. He was sixteen right? What could have happened to this boy to make him like this?

"I tear my heart open i sew mys-"Yuuri suddenly stopped singing, causing Kei and Kai to stop. They both shot him a questioning look. The others were just as confused as the other two were. Yuuri dropped the mike, covering his mouth with both hands. He dropped to the floor coughing violently, his breathe was coming and going in wheezes. Between his fingers, dropping to the ground was the one thing Yuuri had seen enough of in his lifetime. Staining the beautiful white carpet a bright vivid red...Blood...

"Yuuri!" Kei and Kai screamed at the same time. They both jumped up and ran to Yuuri. Kei, being Kei, ended up tripping over the drum set, creating a loud noise. The sound snapped Yuuri back to reality as he jumped up from the floor. He ran out the door, not bothering to look at their shocked and scared faces. Back in the Oricle room, everyone had the same identical mask of horror on as Kei and Kai as they watched Yuuri retreat quickly out of the building. Wolfram was the first to break out of the shock.

"What"

"The"

"Hell?" Wolfram screamed

It seemed that Wolfram had taken the words right out of their mouths.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe...Cliffy! that is going to tie in majorly with the plot! Want to find out? Keep reading and review! The song is called Scars By Papa Roach~<strong>

**AllenNlavi~**


	4. Chapter 4

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What happened to Heika!" Gunter yelled, panicked. He looked like he was on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

"I...I d-don't know" Ulrike stuttered, but she quickly regained her composure.

"I may not know, but this doesn't change anything. For this plan to work, Heika needs to be in or around water. We will watch until that opportunity comes." with that, they all turned their attention back to Yuuri.

Yuuri pulled out quickly into traffic, ignoring the blaring horns and the driver's stream of profanities directed at him. 'Do they think I give a damn?' Yuuri thought, already annoyed. In no time at all, thanks to his maniac driving, he arrived at his destination, Peter's Toys. It was a small, wooden shop, located near the woods. You would probably of had to know the owner personally to even find this place. Yuuri did know Peter ever since he was a small boy. In his memories ,Peter, was an old man, nothing special, graying hair and the wrinkles that come with old age. Shaking his head, he reached into the back seat and got a cap. Even though he was sure that no one was here, you can never be to careful. After putting on his cap and sunglasses, he opened and slammed the car door quickly. The shop door opened with a 'ding', informing the shop there was a new customer. Peter looked up quickly from a newspaper he was reading and smiled.

"Why hello Yuuri!" the man looked exactly the same, as did the shop. The shelves were still made of an old maple wood and the signs and the toys were all still handmade.

"Old man." Yuuri acknowledged before he began walking up and down the rows picking a large variety of toys.

"More toys? Your going to spoil those kids ya' know!" Peter laughed happily, throwing his head back.

"Yeah, well someone has to." Yuuri said darkly. Peter shut up quickly after that. 'Smart move Peter, smart move. Who ever said people get senile with old age?' Yuuri thought. He continued picking toys from the ails carefully. He choose dolls, toy planes, and blocks, you name it, Yuuri bought it. When he finished picking toys, he brought them to the register and waited impatiently. Peter scanned the toys quickly.

"$109.99, Yuuri" He took out two, hundred dollar bills and placed them on the counter as he gathered his bags. Yuuri began walking away, but suddenly turned around and added,

"Keep the change." with that, Yuuri left the shell shocked storekeeper alone.

"Why in the name of Shinou did he buy all those children's toys?' Wolfram asked, clearly confused.

"I'm not sure." Conrad admitted, just as confused as the rest of them.

"We will continue to watch, and i'm sure some of our questions will be answered." Ulrike said. They all nodded in agreement and turned their attention back to Yuuri.

Yuuri was already on the highway, heading towards the one place he knew by heart. As his thoughts began to wander, a memory hit him suddenly.

FLASHBACK~

A eight year old Yuuri was sitting in the back of a social worker's car. The leather of the seat smelled of cigarettes smoke and made his stomach heave. The women turned to face him when they pulled to a stop. She had orange, unnaturally dyed hair. Her eyes were green, the color of a swamp. She smiled at him. Not a warm, genuine smile. No, this smile was sickly sweet and made him want to retch almost as much as the smell of the car did.

"Here we are hunny." she said, motioning for him to look out the window. He followed her gaze and it landed on a large cabin style house. There were flowers surrounding the house and the large yard had an old Willow tree near the edge of the yard. A small swing hung from a high branch. His attention was brought back to the front door when he heard a click. Standing on the front porch was a women in her early twenties. Her long brown hair was tied in a messy bun. She had green eyes like the woman, but different. Her eyes were the same color as emeralds and her eyes held kindness. Not pity. He hated when people looked at him with pity. He quickly opened the car door, not even looking at the lady in the front seat, and made his way to the front door. The lady, her name tag said Ann, bent down until she was eye level with him. Gently, she took his small hand in hers and said something he would never forget.

'Welcome home, Yuuri"

END FLASHBACK~

Yuuri snapped back to reality, noticing he had already parked. Cutting the engine, he grabbed the bags and slammed the car door shut soundly. Still wearing his sunglasses and cap, he stared up at the house and read the sign out front. In bold letters it read. "Lavender House, Children's Orphanage". He walked up to the door quickly and knocked. Slowly, the oak door swung open, revealing a slightly older Ann. She looked up and had shock dominent on her features, before capturing Yuuri in a death grip hug.

"Yuuri! We haven't seen you in months!" she released him and smiled, only to notice he was gasping for breathe.

"Oops, sorry Yuuri." she said sheepishly. When he caught his breathe, he smiled. A real genuine smile, This is the only place he would allow himself to smile.

"It's okay, no one really needs to breathe." he joked. She punched him lightly on the arm. She suddenly looked back in to the house.

"Should we surprise the kids?" she asked, barely containing her excitement. Yuuri nodded as he followed silently behind her. He looked around the rooms, noticing she still had pictures from when he lived here. The house was small, and still had the same people from when Yuuri was here. There were a total of four children, not including Yuuri. Yuuri had come here when he was eight and all the children were just babies. Two girls, and two boys. It's been eight years, but Yuuri still visits quite frequently. They continued down the hall and as they were about to go in the living room, Ann motioned for Yuuri to stay. He obliged and stood still, but he could still hear.

"Everyone? Guess what?" he heard mumbles so she continued. She turned to face Yuuri and motioned for Yuuri to enter. He walked in slowly and everything was silent for a moment until...

"Big brother Yuuri!"

"Yuuri!"

"Yuuri!" all for eight year olds ran towards him, tackling him to the ground. Yuuri laughed and ruffled their hair.

"Hello to you too! How are you Lavi? Riku? Hino? Haruhi?" he smiled

"Now let me look at you all." the kids all ran back, standing in a line and saluted him. Yuuri chuckled and continued looking. The two boys were identical twins, with bright red hair. They were both wearing the same colored green polo shirts and brown khaki's. The two girls were also twins, who liked to look somewhat different. They both had blond brunette hair, Hino had a blue bow in it, while Haruhi had a pink bow. They were both wearing the dress that matched each others bow. That, along with white tights and black Mary Janes.

"You all have gotten big." Haruhi and Hino snorted.

"Of course! How else are we going to be your brides?" Yuuri laughed softly.

"Sorry, I forgot. I can't speak to my wife like that can I? How about I make it up with gifts? Forgive me?" Yuuri asked in mock hurt. The kids squalled at the mention of presents. Yuuri reached back and handed the kids a bag, who nearly bit Yuuri's hand off. He looked up as the kids tore into the bag at Ann, who was motioning for Yuuri to follow. He didn't ask questions after seeing the look on her face. They walked far enough away before she turned around to glare at Yuuri.

"Yuuri, you haven't gone to the doctors have you?" she accused. Shit. She was mad. He decided to play innocent.

"I don't need to, it hasn't happened lately..."

"Don't fuck with me! Your pale as a sheet and you have some blood on your face!" she whisper yelled. Yuuri glared back.

"You know as well as I do there is not a damn thing the doctor's can do for me!"

"I know Yuuri...I know...but they can stop the pain. And-" she was cut off by Yuuri.

"That's exactly it! I deserve to feel pain! I let my family down! I should have been with them when they died! I should have...should have..." Yuuri broke off in a choked whispered as he felt tears sting his vision.

"Oh. Yuuri..."she whispered, as she brought him into an embrace. Yuuri stiffened momentarily, then relaxed, as he, for the first time in eight years, cried.

Everyone was watching in shock and horror. They heard wrong right? Dead parents? What can't a doctor help with? Orphanage? None of this made any sense. Not any of it...

After some time Ann pulled away and looked down at Yuuri. He had to go through all this and he's only a child...

"Yuuri?" Ann asked hesitantly. Yuuri sat up, his face carefully blank.

"Why don't you stay the night in your old room? Go take a shower and come down for dinner?"

Yuuri nodded his head as he trudged up the stairs. He walked to his room and collapsed on the bed. A shower sounds nice...Yuuri thought.

Ulrike turned to look at the others. She said one thing that got their attention.

"It's time..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliff! It just kind of ended that way: Please review!**

**~AllenNlavi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~ Sorry for the long wait! I just haven't been feeling the motivation to keep writing my story lately...but i checked my reviews! How can I deny you all? As you should all know, this is the first story ive written so, any constructive criticism you may have for me would be nice! I really love to read reviews from you all, so make sure to ok? Now, many have been asking me this, so I'll tell you now: Yes, Yuuri does have an illness! Also, the thing with his family...you'll just have to read to find out! So now, please enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>Beep! Beep! Beep!<p>

I moaned and turned over as I covered my ears. What the hell was that! It was as loud as a blow horn! Wait. Blow horn? Didn't I get the kids one earlier...? Oh hell. It IS a blow horn. I sat up and winced when another sharp sound came from downstairs. Figuring it was either get up now, or be deaf for the rest of my life, I slowly made my way down the steps and went into the living room. Sure enough, Lavi was smiling with the damn thing in his hands.

"Yuuri! Are you awake now? Miss Ann said we couldn't wake you until you woke up first!". The statement made me want to laugh a little. I really didn't wake up my own...but oh well. I was up now anyway. I smiled and patted him on the head.

"Ah. I'm awake. Oh, and where's the rest?" Now that my mind was starting to work properly again, I was aware that me and Lavi were alone. Lavi looked up and me with a pouted, full lip jutting out.

"Miss Ann took the others to the store to get things for dinner. I stayed though 'cause I can look after myself! I AM a big boy after all!" He looked up at me and smiled proudly.

"I can see that. Anyway, can you watch yourself while I take a shower?" He looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Ofcouse! Leave everything to me!" I patted his head once more before climbing back up the stairs and going back to the room to collapse onto the bed. Why the hell was I so tired all of the sudden? Was the fatigue finally catching up to me? I allowed my eyes to drift closed as my consciousness left me again...

Dream~

A six year old Yuuri was sitting at the Grand Piano in his large bedroom. He smashed his small fist on the keys.

"I can't do this right! I hate this mama! I want to play outside!" He had tears of frustration in his eyes and his little face was flushed. His mom sat next to him and pulled him into a warm, motherly hug.

"Mamma's sorry Yuuri-chan. Mamma knows that you want outside, but you need to understand why you can't,alright?" Yuuri shook his head in frustration.

"Yuuri-chan...papa is a very important man,ok? Alot of people are jealous of your papa because of what he has. Some people would even try to hurt papa to get his money and the other things he has." Yuuri's large black, doe like eyes widened in horror. He clutched his mother's arm tightly.

"No! Yuuri doesn't want papa to get hurt! Tell the bad people not to hurt papa! That's mean!" She smiled gently at her innocent son.

"Yuuri-chan...It's not that simple. So to keep anything from happening to you, papa wants us to stay inside. Papa just wants you to be safe that's all. So why not practice the piano and make papa proud of his little Yuuri, alright?" Yuuri looked down and sighed. Would playing the piano make papa proud of him? Would papa be home more if he practiced? Yuuri looked up and smiled happily.

"Alright! Yuuri will make papa proud! Then we can all go outside and play together!" He turned back to the piano and let the soft notes once again fill the air. The part that he had always messed up on...There! He did it! He turned around to face his mamma once more. Nothing.

"Mamma? Where did you go?" The room that was once lit by the chandelier was gone, along with his mamma. The room went completely black. The only thing he could see was the piano.

"Mamma! Yuuri doesn't like the dark! Mamma!" Yuuri's attention snapped back to the ground. He couldn't see because of the dark, but he could feel something cold and sticky on his feet. A puddle of water? He bent down and ran his hand through the puddle, before bringing it up to inspect. Since when were puddles red? And sticky? No. It wasn't a puddle...blood? His eyes brimmed with tears.

"Mamma! Papa! Yuuri's scared!" His eyes rested on the piano before widening. Blood was pouring off the keys like a water fountain, staining his shirt. He tried to move, but his body stayed put. The puddle at his feet was no longer a puddle. It was already up to his waist and rising. He opened his mouth to scream, but no words escaped him. He could only sit in silent horror as the he drowned in an ocean of blood.

Dream end~

~Demon kingdom~

The onlookers in the Oracle room were all in separate conversation. They had been watching for the opportunity to transport Yuuri, but he had fallen asleep. They had to wait until he had woken up again before they could do anything. Their quiet conversations came to a screeching halt when a sound of agony came from the sleeping king.

"Ngh! NO!" Their eyes widened as Yuuri thrashed in his sleep, tossing his head back.

"What's wrong with His Majesty!" Gunter cried frantically. Nobody answered, because nobody knew. Yuuri's hand flew up to his throat and he began to scratch at it frantically, leaving bleeding gashes trailing up and down his neck. Everyone was to shocked to move. Not that they could have done anything right now anyway. All they could was watch, and pray to whatever god there was out there, that their little Demon King would be freed from whatever demon held him captive in his dreams.

~Present~

My eyes flew open in shock. Just...a dream? I thought I had gotten over the nightmares already...

"What's wrong with his majesty!"

Was I just imagining things...or did I hear a voice? I touched my forehead and realized I STILL hadn't taken a shower. Maybe that will help get my mind off my dream. I quickly went to the bathroom to strip, tearing my clothes off quickly. As I turned towards the mirror, I froze in shock.

Blood.

My neck had blood running down my neck and slowly falling down my chest. I couldn't stop the bile that rose in my throat from such a sight. I bent over the sink and retched. I didn't care if Ann killed me later for throwing up in her sink, all I cared about now was getting the images coming into my head; out. When my stomach was clear of any contents, I let the tap run as I entered the shower and let the blood run off. The sight of the blood going down the drain slowly was enough to make me want to go round two, but I doubted Ann would enjoy having my last night's dinner in her sink AND her shower...

Why was I having nightmares again? There HAD to be some kind of trigger. They wouldn't just start again with no reason...

~Demon Kingdom~

As Yuuri continued to be oblivious to the fact that he was the center of a couple of lewd stares, Ulrike bushed and coughed.

"Ummm...ok. I would like to get started now..." She didn't get any response, because currently, everyone was trying to divert their eyes from the now, naked demon king. She coughed again.

Cough...Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

Agai-

"PAY ATTENTION, YOU PERVERTS!" All heads snapped up to stare at a panting Ulrike. She straighted up and coughed again.

"Now that I have everyone's attention..." She sent glares to them and they cringed back slightly, "We will begin." She snapped her fingers and the bottom part of the floor in front of them, slowly split in two, revealing a large pool of water. Several of the other shrine maidens stood at each end. Ulrike took her place at the front, facing the water and raised a hand, as she and the other maidens started chanting. The onlookers stared in amazement as the waters of the pool began a swirl quickly. At first, nothing happened. Then, they looked up to see that Yuuri was no longer in the shower. Then, back down at the swirling waters to see a mop of black hair surfacing from the waters below. With the help of four maidens, they pulled Yuuri, (Who was now naked AND unconscious) out of the water and covered him with a robe. As they laid him gently onto the ground, Cheri was the first one to speak up.

"So...Shall I wake him first...?"

* * *

><p><strong>So~ What did you all think? I want reviews ok? They ALL mean ALOT to me! Tell me what you think! The nightmare was a clue to Yuuri's past...is anyone putting it together yet? Well, that's it for now! REVIEW! love you all!XP<strong>

**~AllenNlavi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! I surprised myself! I didn't plan on writing another chapter so soon I really want to thank Plaque again! Your support with my story means a lot to me! Thank you!~ I'm sorry if my descriptions suck^^**

* * *

><p>The dim light shown in from the curtains, decorating the dark room in shadows. The shadows casting upon everything they touched, including the small figure sleeping soundly on the middle of a large, four poster, canopy bed. Long eyelashes fluttered before opening to reveal jet black eyes, still glazed over from sleep.<p>

"Wha-? Where the hell-?" I sat up in bed and looked around the room cautiously. Where was this place? I knew for a fact that this room alone was probably the size of two Lavender House's put together. Across from where I was sitting was the large maple oak door, I was assuming was the exit. Next to the door on the right was a large vanity with a mirror. The opposite side had a large wardrobe that was the same kind of wood as the door. On either side of the bed was two matching nightstands. Colorful flowers I never have seen before were in vases around the room. The walls were painted a velvety color and matched the drawn drapes. This compared to the shower I was in? Defiantly didn't look like a shower to me. Either I'm dreaming...or I slipped and hit my head in the shower. A loud bang echoed in the hallway.

"Conrad! Get the boy up NOW! He has been out for three days!" The strangely irritating voice snapped. My eyes widened in shock. Three days! How is that possible!

"Wolfram. His majesty has been through a lot. He needs time to rest right now." It was quiet for a moment, so I thought that irritating voice (who is now known as Wolfram) had given up on trying to wake me. I was wrong. The large oak doors swung open, revealing a glaring man wearing a blue uniform. He had blond hair and beautiful(or they would be if he stopped glaring) eyes. Standing next to him was a man with warm brown hair and eyes, wearing a brown uniform. I think the brunette realized I was awake, but the other was kinda slow on the uptake.

"WAKE UP NOW!" I plugged one finger in my ear and put my entire hand over the other one. His eyes widened when he FINALLY realized I had been awake the whole time. He placed a hand on one hip and leveled me with a glare.

"Finally! You could sleep through a war zone, you filthy human!" I turned my head and scoffed. This guy was really grating on my last nerve, and I had just woken up. Maybe if I ignored him, he would take the hint to shut the hell up...

"Don't ignore me!"

Or not...I turned my head back towards the fuming blond and the brunette who had been quiet the whole time. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"OK, look. I don't know who you people are, and to be frank, I'd rather not know either, but would you mind explaining to me why you kidnapped me? Are you one of those crazy, diluted fans whose lost all touches with reality? If so, you could let me go and I can set you up with a nice man who helps frea- I mean people like you." The blond ones mouth was hanging open while the other one was trying to hide a smile-which wasn't working. The brunette who had been quiet the whole time, finally spoke up.

"Your majesty, please hear us out before jumping to conclusions." Jumping to conclusions? I think anybody would make the same one if they were in my position.

"Then what do you call taking someone against their will?" Neither one spoke. The blond chatter box was still in shock. Maybe it was the first time someone basically told him to piss off. Serves him right. I made a move to get out of the bed but the doors swung open again stopped me. A man with long purple hair came barreling into the room.

"Heika! You've finally awoken! Thank Shino-sama!" He ran over to the windows and threw the curtains back. It was still dark, but it was something was weird. You could never see that many stars in the city...My eyes widened when i sat up further in bed. Since when did Tokyo have mid evil castle structures? Why were there horses instead of cars? What the hell happened to my Benz! MY. CAR. IS. GONE! The panic was probably showing on my face, so the man with brunette hair-

"Your majesty, my name is Conrad Weller. Calm down. Please let me explain." I sat still, knowing it was the only choice.

*I'm skipping the explanation! you all know it, otherwise you wouldn't be reading KKM Fanfic!~*

"So that's it Your Majesty. Do you understand?" Yes. I understood. I understood that not only was I kidnapped, I was kidnapped by clinically insane people who thought they were demons. Were all kidnappers this crazy? If so...S.H.I.T...I glanced to the window, contemplating how many bones I would probably break if I tried to jump out the window. That's when I noticed the swords hanging off their waists. Greeeat. That's just fucking peachy! Who the hell would sell sharp objects to crazy people! My only option was to play along if I didn't want to die...

"Ok. Let's say I believe you need my help...what would you want me to do?"

"Destroy humans Heika." Gunter spoke so softy, I was sure that I hadn't heard correctly.

"What was that?" I knew he couldn't have mea-

"Kill the humans, you fool!" Wolfram spat, crossing his arms and glaring. I just stared.

"h-h-h-HA HA HA!" I couldn't help it, I just laughed. That was the dumbest thing I had ever heard! It sounded like a bad rip-off of some outdated video game! That was something you'd see happen in an anime! When I finally started breathing normally again, Conrad spoke again.

"Your Majesty, you may not believe what I'm telling you right now, but it's the truth." His face was calm, but now that I actually looked, there was no sign that he was joking. There was no way in hell that I could-!

"Heika, please rest for now. Tonight we will have a dinner party to welcome you, but for now, I think it would be best for you to adjust first." I nodded my head and let what the had told me settle into my mind. I barely noticed when the door shut behind them and I was once again alone. I fell back onto the pillow and sighed. Kei and Kai are probably freaking out right about now...and Ann is probably going call a S.W.A.T team to look for me. When I still lived there, I had been late for dinner because I was helping an old women carry groceries. In the end, I was escorted home by the fire department...I covered my eyes with my hand and sighed as I drifted again.

xXx Dinner xXx

Awkward. That was the only way to describe this atmosphere. And tense. That would fit too. I was seated at an oak round table with Gunter standing to my side. Wolfram sat in the next chair, Conrad next to him. There was a man with green hair who looked like he just came back from murdering a few people, that I haven't met before. There was also an empty chair. No one spoke. Like I said, awkward. It didn't faze me much though. I was use to these kind of situations. Whether it be at movie premiere parties, Award shows, jobs, anything. Just keep the fake smile in place. Nobody can tell the difference between them anyway. Just as I was about to make small talk, Conrad's head snapped up.

"Hello dears. I didn't miss anything, right?" A women with long blond hair and green eyes appeared wearing a long black dress. To be honest, she put some of the models I worked with to shame. Conrad extended his arm toward her as I brought the wine glass to my lips.

"No mother."

"Ack!" I put my hand over my mouth to keep from spitting my drink all over the place. D-did he say...mother? She smiled warmly and trailed her manicured finger up his shirt.

"My. You get more handsome every time I see you!" Was this...was this how mothers talked to their children? She spotted Wolfram and I could see him cringe slightly. She grabbed his face between her hands.

"Wolfy! You look more and more handsome everyday! The boys won't be able to keep their hands off you!" He grimaced.

"I'm not interested in men mother." Well that's a given...she frowned.

"Oh? Are boys these days not interested in that...? Oh!" She glanced over to the green haired man who hadn't uttered a word since the beginning.

"Gwennie! How are you?" I coughed to try to keep from laughing. Gwennie? Really? Maybe the reason he had such a mean face was because he was teased as a kid because of that god-awful name? I'm putting my money on that.

"So your the new demon king?" I looked up as the blond hawk descended. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the seat.

"Oh my! Your so handsome! Do you have a girlfriend?" Gunter put a restraining hand on her arm.

"Lady Cheri, please refrain from sexually harassing Heika! It's not proper behavior for the former Demon queen!" I'm glad there was no drink in my mouth this time, because I probably would have choked. She let go of my arm and crossed her arms.

"You sound like a jealous lover!" I still couldn't get over the fact that she was former queen. When I thought of it, I had pictured an old lady...

"Wow. You make the queen mum look really bad..." She squealed before hugging me.

"That's so sweet!" She let go when she saw the lack of oxygen was getting to me and sat down. It was quiet for a few moments before she began talking again.

"You know, if you need anything at all, just ask one of my sons. I'm sure that they would love to help you!" I was sure she was right about Conrad in that aspect, but the other two? Yeah, not so much. As If to prove my point, Wolfram glared.

"I will not help this filthy human! I said it before, and I'll say it again: We can solve our problem without the help of this pathetic dog!" Honestly, I couldn't care less about the names he was calling me. Conrad looked at his brother, calm as ever, but I could have sworn I saw something flash behind his eyes. Anger?

"Wolfram, please refrain from making any comments like that again. If you have to know, Yuuri's father was a Demon too." My eyes widened. How-? How did he know? Wolfram's glare faltered, but only for an instant.

"Even if that's true, his mother was still a human! She was probably just some cheap hussy! A worthless piece of trash!" I grit my teeth together in a effort to keep from lashing out. I gripped the table so hard that my knuckles turned white. He was pushing it...one little thing more-

"She should be happy someone was kind enough to end her miserable life!"

SLAP!

Wolfram turned to me with wide eyes, clutching his stinging cheek in his hand. Everyone else was deathly silent, mouths hanging open. I grabbed him by the collar, bringing him close to the point our noses touched.

"You." I spit, needing nothing more than to kill him. Not just needing. Wanted. I wanted to hurt him. To make him regret even thinking those words.

"I don't care about you saying things about me. But when you speak badly of my parents...you cross the line. If you ever even utter my parents names...I WILL kill you...I will make your death the slowest possible torture and you'll suffer in in every way imaginable. Do you understand? This is the only warning I'll give you." My face must have been something to see because he nodded his head numbly, a look of absolute terror on his face. Good. I released his collar and strode out the doors and down the hallway. I clenched my fist tightly. What the hell happened to me? I could practically smell his fear...and I liked it. I wanted to see him bleed. Not just because of his insult...I would have enjoyed it. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. No! I wasn't like that! Maybe it was the spur of the moment...I really don't know! Ugh! I'm going to sleep!

Back in the dining hall, Gunter was the first one to look away from where Yuuri had left, just minutes before.

"So...who should tell him about the proposal...?" Four sets of wide eyes turned to him and muttered in unison.

"Not me..."

* * *

><p><strong>So~ how was it? Good? Bad? Loved it? Rather kill yourself than read it again? Review ok? Be honest! Love you all!<strong>

**AlllenNlavi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! I'm very sorry for not updating sooner *bows deeply* Anywho, school is a real bitch nowadays, so I have to somehow cope with that. *sigh* I want to thank all of my reviewers who stayed with me even though I haven't updated!XD Also, my best friend Gunslinger Girl 555, helped me a lot in this! You should check out some of her stories if you have time! Well, I wont talk your ear of and leave you to the next chapter of "Alone in the Dark"! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

Yuuri sighed, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. He had been laying down ever since dinner, which was about an hour ago.

'So much for sleep. I guess sleeping for days on end would do that to you..' he thought grumpily as he stared up at the large canopy. Did you notice that when your extremely bored, things that you would never notice before seem to stand out? Things like how many cracks there are on the ceiling or how many pieces of dust are floating around? Yuuri closed his eyes to sigh about the hundredth time since coming into the room.

What the hell had he been thinking when that happened? He had never really been the violent type before, but today... It was like something inside him had snapped. What the hell had happened to his composure? For years, Yuuri had perfected his mask of cold indifference, his emotions under lock and key. One sentence was all it took for everything he had been working for to disappear. Yuuri turned over so that his face was buried in the fluffy pillow. Maybe he could suffocate himself? It was an intriguing prospect, really. 'My death would most likely piss off my captors.' Yuuri smirked at the thought of them running around like morons. His mental musings were cut short when there was a soft rap at the door. Yuuri sighed before calling out.

"You can come in." The door swung open and Conrad walked in cautiously.

"Your Maj-"

"Yuuri." He interrupted him. He didn't like the whole title thing. Conrad's lips twitched like he was fighting a smile.

"May I sit?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yuuri?" Yuuri smiled and nodded his head towards the end of the bed. Conrad tried to ignore the way Yuuri's name flowed off his tongue or the thrill that rang through him when he spoke it. He sat down and smiled lightly.

"Look, Yuuri about-"

"I'm sorry." Conrad looked up to stare at Yuuri, but Yuuri kept staring ahead.

"I'm sorry I yelled at your brother like that." Conrad sighed and smiled.

"If your sorry, maybe you should try talking to him?" 'If that happens, they'll be on the better terms before I have to tell Yuuri.' Conrad thought wryly.

"Conrad... I'm sorry for yelling..." Conrad nodded his head. "But I really meant what I said." Conrad's eyes widened as Yuuri's words from earlier replayed in his mind like a record.

Yuuri sighed. He knew what he had said earlier was wrong. But, as wrong as it was, there was no denying that he had meant what he had said. He was brought out of his mental musings as Conrad cleared his throat and smiled. Though, it didn't escape his notice that the smile looked awfully strained.

Conrad cleared his throat, trying to ignore his sudden nervousness. 'Might as well come clean now.' He thought, dreading the moment that was fast approaching.

"Your Maj-" Yuuri shot him an exasperated look. "Yuuri" He corrected, smiling slightly.

"You remember slapping Wolfram, correct?" Yuuri winced slightly from the not-so-subtle reminder, but nodded.

"In Shin Makoku... slapping ones cheek... signifies marriage." He spoke slowly, awaiting his response. A few minutes of silence followed the admission. Risking the chance, Conrad glanced up at Yuuri. Instead of the shocked expression that he had been expecting to see, he was met with a blank stare.

Yuuri's face may have been blank, showing no outward reaction, but on the inside he was going into shock. Snapping out of his stupor, he met Conrad's concerned gaze.

"I'm... engaged?" Yuuri spoke slowly, not comprehending. Conrad nodded slowly, growing concerned when Yuuri's eyes glazed over slightly. That couldn't be good.

"To a... guy?" Again, he was met with a quiet nod.

"I'm engaged to a guy." It wasn't a question anymore, but a simple statement. A simple fact.

"Engaged...me...bishounen...me... Ha... HAHAHA!" Yuuri threw his head back, a full on laughing attack seizing him. Conrad stared at him, a gaze a cross between shock, concern, and the smallest amount of amusement. Though, abruptly the laughing stopped and his back straightened, his face taking on the familiar blank stare. He turned slowly, and for the first time, Conrad could actually see Yuuri up close. His eye,a deep black, was wider than normal, giving him an air of naivete. Though, when you looked deeply into it, you'd know you were wrong. His eye held knowledge, not befitting someone his age,and he had a wise air about him that seemed to come naturally. His skin was pale, almost translucent in its delicacy, though there was a permanent rosy color to his cheeks. His eyelashes were impossibly long and full, casting shadows on his cheeks. His lips were full and were pale peach pink, looking soft to the touch. His black hair was disheveled, though still silky looking. When the light hit it, it gave off a soft bluish tint. Hair fell over his eye patch, so that it was hard to even see it. His features were set in a bored, blank stare right now. What Yuuri looked like was a doll. A fragile, breakable, porcelain doll. Like he could break just by giving him the slightest of touches. He looked... Beautiful.

Yuuri carefully watched Conrad's expression changing rapidly. At first he was concerned, then it turned calculating, and finally it settled on a look that was a cross between awe and... Love? No, it was probably a trick of the light, nothing more. Yuuri took a deep calming breath, composing himself. His eyes snapped to Conrad's, a glint of determination flashing in his eyes.

"Hell no." Conrad blanked, staring at Yuuri's determined ones.

"Excuse me? I'm not sure I Und-"

"I said '.' understand?"

"Your Majesty, please listen to reason. You must-" Yuuri sent him an ice cold glare, immediately silencing him.

"Do not tell me what I must do. I can't believe your trying to shove your bitchy brother onto me! Said brother who I just threatened to murder in cold blood not even an hour ago! That's B. S. and you know it! I honestly wouldn't wish that pushy blonde onto my worst enemy. So let me make my answer perfectly clear this time: Hells No!" Yuuri glared invisible ice daggers at Conrad, who sat in shocked silence. A few moments passed in a heavy silence before Yuuri took a deep breath before speaking.

"Conrad, the others are still in the dinning hall, is that correct?" Conrad nodded cautiously, put off by the suspicious calmness of Yuuri's voice.

Yuuri nodded and stood up to face the door. Squaring his shoulders and raising his chin, he glanced down at Conrad.

"Well then, let's be on our way."

* * *

><p>xXxXxXxXxXx<p>

Everyone was just where they had been before be left earlier that evening. Yuuri waited as Conrad opened the door, before strolling past him with air of confidence. Silence met them when Conrad shut the door. Yuuri surveyed their reactions to his appearance, taking their variety. Gwendel looked absolutely bored, his eye twitching occasionally. That really couldn't be healthy, could it? Cheri smiled brightly and clasped her hands with an air of childishness. Gunter was grinding a hanky in between his teeth, happy tears running down his face in a seemingly never ending stream. The most obvious reaction was of course the one standing. Wolfram.

His face was turning an interesting shade of red and purple, his teeth grinding together audibly, his eyes shot daggers. Yuuri smirked when he saw that the hand print he had made over an hour ago was still a bright red. Yuuri strolled over casually in a way that seemed like it was natural and there wasn't a tense silence in the room . The silence was shattered by the sound of breaking dishes that echoed in the hall.

"You-!" He threw an accusing finger into Yuuri's face. "Do you understand how much you are humiliating me!" Yuuri yawned in a bored manner, shifting his weight to his other foot. Bored eyes met enraged emerald ones.

"I would say your doing a pretty good job of that by yourself." Wolfram's mouth dropped open faintly in shock. Yuuri's smirk widened and he snickered quietly. The face he was making reminded him of his old goldfish Max. He remembered giving him a funeral when he was ten via the toilet bowl. Yuuri glanced down, finally noticing the silverware and shattered dishes, Yuuri knew he was pissed... but did he really HAVE to break all the dishes? That's just plain immature. Yuuri sighed quietly and bent down to pick up the silverware. His hand was almost there, but before he reached it,panicked voices stopped him.

"Heika! You mustn't!" Gunter swooned, looking rather gay in doing so. Yuuri cocked his head to the side,giving him a quizzical look.

"Your Majesty, here in the Demon Kingdom, if you pick up a knife, your excepting an invitation to a duel." Gwendal spoke as if he were talking to a fool. Yuuri's confusion grew and Gunter noticed,

"Heika? What wrong?"

"Then why did you stop me?" Five pairs of surprised eyes flashed to Yuuri. He smirked as he reached down to wrap long, pale digits around the sparkling silver.

"I'm kinda of pissed right now anyway." His eyes flashed to a shocked Wolfram. He was pleased to see fear flash in his emerald eyes.

"So..." He drawled, bringing the knife to his lips. He placed the blade to his lips, running his tongue along the cold metal. The metal flashed in the light of the chandelier, giving the onlookers sudden chills. He placed a chaste kiss on the tip of it before throwing it to Wolfram. He caught it with shaky hands and looked up to a smirking Yuuri.

"When do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**Sooo~ what do you all think? I haven't written in awhile so forgive me if it isn't that great. Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews! They inspire me to update quicker!**

**~AllenNlavi~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! I have great news! I'm trying to update on a schedule from now on!XD I might not always update often, but I promise to try! Anywho, I just want to warn you all that I'm not doing things that similar to the anime. Things like the difference in his transformation. I did change that for a reason and It's an important role in my story! So that's just to warn you all! Oh! For all those who actually enjoyed his "JUSTICE" thing...sorry. That phrase was so annoying!. So, obviously, I left it out! **

**I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and sadly, I don't think I ever will. Isn't that just sad? For those that asked me if this Fic had a pairing, I'll answer that now. Originally, I planned on doing Conyuu, and that's that, but my best friend, GunslingerGirl555 likes WolframXyurri. I don't like that pairing(No offense to those who do). I'm still going with Conyuu, so if your unhappy with that, sorry! **

**GunslingerGirl555: *pegs AllenNlavi with Ceil doll* How much longer are you going to keep talking!**

**AllenNlavi: Hey! That frickin' hurt! *rubs head and sniffles***

**GunslingerGirl555: *Rolls eyes* Don't be a baby! It's soft anyway!**

**AllenNlavi: Didn't you know soft things can still hurt if there thrown hard enough!**

**GunslingerGirl555: Whatever! By the way everyone, you should all come read my story, One Change Effects All! **

**AllenNlavi: Hey! Stop advertizing your story on here! It isn't an infomercial!**

**GunslingerGirl555: *sticks out tongue* Whatever, my story is better anyway...**

**AllenNlavi: O.O**

**GunaslingerGirl555: What? Why are you looking at me like that? It's the truth and- *gets pegged with Sebastian doll* OWW! What the hell was that for! **

**AllenNlavi: *Grins slyly* It hurts doesn't it? Better story my ass! **

**GunslingerGirl555:*Glares and advances***

**AllenNlavi: Come on, I'm sorry, ok? Let's settle this like adults?**

**GunslingerGirl555: *murderous intent***

**AllenNlavi: Umm...Gunny-chan? What are you doing with that bat?**

**GunslingerGirl555:*Grins***

**AllenNlavi: Oh F***! *Runs***

**AllenNavi: Sorry Readers! I'm hiding from a very pissed off Gunny-chan right now, so please read Alone In The Dark, Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

**XxXxXxXx**

Yuuri walked down the corridor, feelings of excitement clawing at his stomach. He had been trapped here for almost a week now since the dinner party. Today was the day of their fight. 'Finally.' Yuuri thought wryly. Blondie had been on his last nerve ever since that night and it's been becoming increasingly worse. From his cocky attitude, to the way he seemed to act like everyone was below him. Arrogant bastard! 'There's no way in hell I'll ever take him as my fiance.' Fire burned in his eyes as he made his way to the grounds.

**XxXxXxXx**

Yuuri stepped outside, the sun momentarily blinding him. When his sight came back, his eyes gravitated towards the source of his irritation for the last week. Wolfram. Just even thinking his name made him want to hit something. Or preferably someone. Yuuri sighed before coming to a stopping a couple feet across from him in the grounds. After about twenty minutes of tapping his foot impatiently, he was about to punch someone. They seemed to be waiting for someone, but Yuuri had about enough. A.) he was pissed off he had to wait. B.) He was going to have a heat stroke. Though having to wait did give him time to think about the whole tradition thing. In his world, if he had picked up a fork for someone, he would get what? A thank you? Here... Well that's the reason were here to begin with. When Gwendal finally decided to grace them with his presence, Celi seated herself on the large throne on the sidelines. Conrad and Gwendal were standing on either side of her, while Gunter stood in front of them all. Guards patrolled around the grounds, blocking any onlookers. Wolfram was standing before him, looking smug and pompous as ever. Yuuri leveled him with a blank stare, but in his mind he was setting Wolfram on fire. Ahhh... So tempting. Gunter stepped forward dramatically before clearing his throat.

"His Majesty has accepted the terms of this dual, so he has the right to choose the weapons." He paused before stepping back.

"Please Begin."

"I simply cannot wait to see you on your knees begging for forgiveness!" He sneered as he sent Yuuri a condescending look.

"So its my call, correct?" Yuuri said, ignoring Wolfram's attempts to taunt him. Yuuri sighed as his hand came up to unbutton the buttons of his shirt, leaving a clear view of his smooth pale torso.

"Oh my!" Celi exclaimed as she pressed a manicured, dainty hand over her mouth, the other fanning herself.

"Oh God!" Gunter cried as his nose began spurting blood.

"Oh Please." Gwendal deadpanned, scoffing, Though, if you paid attention, you would notice a light color of pink dusting his cheeks. Conrad cleared his suddenly dry throat. His eyes zeroed in on the smooth milky skin of his torso. A small bead of sweat from the heat rolled down his thin, pale neck, past his rosy nipple, and down his flat stomach. Wolfram closed his gaping mouth, his pale face turned tomato red. Yuuri cleared his throat loudly, interrupting their ogling.

"In my world, we fight with our fists. Go ahead." Yuuri motioned towards Wolfram's sword, indicating he wanted him to take it off. He paused before shaking his head.

"Actually..." Yuuri spoke thoughtfully, "Keep your weapon. Ill fight without one."

"Your Majesty!" Conrad tried to disagree. He could get hurt! Or worse, he... a sudden, intensely sharp pain shot through his heart at the very thought. The pain was so staggering, it had actually felt like someone was pulling out his heart. He took a deep calming breath as Yuuri spoke.

"No, Conrad, its fine. Let's continue." Yuuri said as he turned to face Wolfram.

"It's your funeral wimp!" Wolfram spoke as he moved to get into his stance. Yuuri didn't move, just shifted his weight slightly to the other foot. He smirked inwardly, but kept his face blank and composed, giving away nothing. Yuuri noticed the shift in Wolfram's weight just before he lunged. 'Moron.' Yuuri thought. Who attacks someone head on without knowing the opponent's strength? That's suicide! Yuuri shook his head at Wolfram's stupidity as he closed his eyes gently. His other senses immediately sharpened. Letting his senses guide him, he slowly turned, leaving his back wide open to Wolfram.

"Heika!" Gunter yelled, panicked. He gripped his hanky tightly.

"Yuuri!" Conrad shouted, momentarily losing control of his calm demeanor. 'What in Shino's name is he doing!' Conrad thought.

Wolfram was coming forward fast, his blade posed to pierce straight through Yuuri's back. Just as the sword was about to reach him, he was gone. Wolfram stopped in his tracks and gasped at the empty spot that Yuuri had just occupied.

"Where is he!" Wolfram said out loud, not really expecting to receive an answer. His eyes widened to comic proportions as he felt a hot breath in his ear.

"Right here." Yuuri breathed from behind Wolfram. Wolfram's breath came out in a rush when he spun around to face Yuuri.

"How did-!" Wolfram flinched as Yuuri's fist came closer. Just as it was about to connect with Wolfram's forehead, it stopped. Yuuri released his index finger from his fist, pointing it Wolfram's head. Wolfram opened his eyes just as Yuuri poked his forehead. He brought his finger to his lips and smiled.

"I win." Those words resounded through the grounds. Their faces were identical masks of shock, but Gwendal's eyes narrowed.

'How did he react so fast?' Gwendal thought as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"His majesty is simply wonderful!" Gunter spoke enthusiastically, staring at Yuuri in pure adoration.

Yuuri sighed before spinning on his heel and began walking towards the castle. He paused before turning his head over his shoulder.

"This means the engagement is over, yes?" Yuuri asked before turning back to walk away.

"It's not over yet!" Wolfram yelled as he glared at Yuuri. 'Sore fucking looser' Yuuri thought as he returned his glare. As Wolfram lifted his hand in the air, fire collected around it. The shape of a lion began to rapidly form. Yuuri's jaw dropped down faintly in shock.

"Heika!" Gunter yelled, getting ready to run in between their fight. He stopped abruptly when Gwendal's arm shot out, effectively blocking his path.

"What do you think your doing Gwendal! His Majesty is in dan-" Gwendal shot him a meaningful look, quieting his rambling. Gwendal spoke, his eyes trained intently on the Maou.

"Lets just see how strong the supposed Demon king really is, shall we?" Gunter stopped, though he did so very reluctantly and turned back on the fight. Wolfram's face twisted up into a sneer and he released the lion. Cursing silently, Yuuri dodged easily with surprising grace and speed. Though as he did, the fire went completely over his head, heading directly for an unsuspecting maid. Wolfram and the others blanched when the saw exactly where it was heading. Before anyone could react, Yuuri shot forward with unreal speed. His hand shot forwards, holding on to the railing, before jumping over gracefully. He shot forward before anyone could blink and scooped the brown haired maid up bridal style. Her wide eyes stared up at him in utter shock and Yuuri shot her a reassuring smile. Just as the lion was about to hit, he jumped over the railing with ease. He landed, the lion dissipating as it hit the pillar behind them. Yuuri looked down at her, smiling gently. He walked towards the guard, carefully handing over the shell shocked maid . As soon as they were out of sight, his entire demeanor changed. He took slow, deliberate steps toward Wolfram, who was stumbling backwards. Yuuri's eyes were downcast, bangs shadowing his eyes. The string of his eye patch was slightly charred and slowly coming apart. Yuuri halted where he stood originally, his head still bent. All attention snapped to Yuuri when the flimsy material of the patch fell to the ground.

"Yuuri?" Conrad spoke hesitantly. Yuuri slowly raised his head and they all gasped at what they saw. His left eye was still closed, but there was a long and deep scar starting at his eyebrow and going through his eye and ending at the top of his cheek. He slowly opened his eye, their shock turning into horror as they all stared into his white clouded eye.

Yuuri smirked, though it came out strained. "Horribly ugly isn't it?" Yuuri grit his teeth in sudden anger and clenched his fists.

"You-!" he spat, venom seeping into his voice."Wolfram Von Belifeld, your petty desire to beat me was so strong, you put an innocent young girl in danger!" As he spoke, his voice continued to deepen. They all gasped in shock when his midnight black hair turned into a shocking white. His body seemed to become leaner and more toned, his blind eye turned crimson red.

"I, Yuuri Decole, demand that you change your ways. If not, I will insure that you pay." His voice was eerily calm, a contrast against the plain evil look in his eyes. He raised his hand slowly and deliberately, pointing directly towards Wolfram. Wolfram let out a shocked gasp, drawing everyone's attention to him. All of their mouths dropped open in shock, their eyes widening to comic proportions. Crystals of ice formed at Wolfram's feet, slowly encasing his legs. It slithered further up as it reached his shoulders.

"Stop!" Wolfram shouted, struggling uselessly. Yuuri lowered his hand, in response, the ice stopped.

"I can be merciful, but mark my words, Wolfram Von Belifeld. Next time I won't hesitate to ki-" Yuuri's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his legs crumbled beneath him. Ever so slowly, his hair returned to normal . The ice slowly disappeared, along with Yuuri's consciousness. Wolfram slowly slumped to the ground, staring wide eyed at Yuuri.

"Heika!"

"Yuuri!"

"Your Majesty!"

They all ran forward towards the unconscious Yuuri. Conrad knelt down, picking up Yuuri's limp body bridal style. Conrad almost lost his grip in shock when he realized just how light he actually was. He ran his finger under the black circle under Yuuri's eye and smothered him close to his chest.

"What happened to you Yuuri?"

**XxXxXxXx**

_An eight year old Yuuri was sitting on his papa's special arm chair. Since he had finished the piano piece, his mama and papa promised to take him somewhere special. He glanced up at the family portrait of them. His father's large smile stared back. Midnight hair with matching black eyes. Yuuri sighed happily at the thought of his papa. He was really the strongest papa ever! Yuuri shook his head solemnly._

_"Gomen Spider man... I think papa is better still." He clasped his hands together and bowed his head towards the TV._

_"I'm really sorry... Oh! Sorry to you to Superman." The doorbell rang ominously after a few moments of silence. Yuuri ran, half stumbling, to touch the latch but hesitated. Mama and Papa said not to open the door without either of them there... Oh! They were upstairs so that counted, right? He rocked back on his heels and pulled the door open. He could hear the pounding of his parent's feet running down the stairs, but he couldn't draw his attention away from the figures at the door. They were tall, most likely men judging by there build, though he couldn't tell for sure. There black cloaks billowed out around them, the hoods covering their faces. He noticed a pretty bundle of black roses in the man in fronts hand and frowned. When they had their grandpa's funeral, those where the flowers there. Where they going to a funeral?_

_"Yuu-chan!" Yuuri turned around to see his father at the head of the staircase. His father's face was ashen, his eyes wide and his face a pure mask of horror. His eyes locked securely on Yuuri. Yuuri being oblivious , smiled brightly._

_"Look papa! Pretty flowers!" Yuuri looked over, but noticed that the man in front had walked closer. The man knelt down near him. He could see the smirk underneath the hood. His sickly looking pale hand curled around Yuuri's cheek in a mock display of affection. The room seemed to drop in temperature as Yuuri shivered. In his peripheral vision, Yuuri could see his Papa sprinting down the stairs, but he was hyper aware of the man mumbling something that he couldn't understand. Then he felt it. Like something inside him had shattered._

_"Yuuri, stop! Get away from him, NOW!" _

_Then his world went black._

**XxXxXxXx**

Onyx eyes snapped open quickly, his breath coming and going in quick pants. Sweat matted his forehead, causing his hair to stick. He blinked back tears, forcing the sudden lump in his throat to disappear. That was the last thing he remembered before waking up in the hospital. He had been told he was found unconscious in the woods, while his parent's mansion burned to the ground. He shook his head to rid himself of the image. Suddenly feeling unexpectedly cold, he glanced down at himself and sighed. "Do they always have to take my clothes?" He asked aloud while looking down at his bare chest. He heaved a heavy sigh before throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He flinched slightly when his bare feet touched the cold stone. 'At least they were decent enough to leave me my boxers, how kind.' Yuuri thought dryly as he glanced down at his black silky boxers. He scanned the room, hoping to find his clothes somewhere. No such luck. His eyes fell upon the window and sighed. By the look of things, it was about 10:00 at night. Knowing that sleep was definitely out of the question, he left the room silently. He walked swiftly down the plain stone corridors, shivering from the cold. He glanced to at the hall and sighed. 'Damn, this place reminds me of the movie set when I played Dracula. Creepy.' Shivering, he picked up his pace to a light jog. His eyes caught a stream of light ahead, showing through a crack in the oak doors. He pushed against it, not bothering to knock. Conrad was standing in the corner of the room, his eyes downcast. Gwendal sat in at the large oak desk. Wolfram and Gunter were standing in front of him, their backs to Yuuri. He opened the door slowly, the creak making them snap their heads up. Their eyes widened when they looked at Yuuri's... uh... choice of attire?

"Yuuri! What in Shino's name are you wearing!" He looked away blushing. "Uh... or not wearing?" Wolfram's eyes weren't the only ones roaming his lean, pale body.

Yuuri leveled him with a cold glare.

"I'm wearing exactly what you left for me." He deadpanned.

"I wouldn't be walking around half naked if you didn't strip me every damn time I'm asleep!" He snapped in Wolfram's direction. He still didn't know if he could handle being kind to him after what he said about his mother.

"So anyway," Yuuri said as he turned towards the others. "What exactly are you all doing in here so late at night?" He asked curiously.

"Actually Heika..." Gunter trailed off as he fidgeted nervously.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Yuuri asked suspiciously. The others found it convenient at that time to look away. Gunter glanced at the others quickly, seemingly for help.

"Do we tell Heika about the..." he paused and glanced briefly at Yuuri, "S-I-T-U-A-T-I-O-N?"

"Gee..." Yuuri seethed, his words laced with sarcasm. "It's times like this I wish I knew how to spell."

Gwendal ignored Yuuri's snide remark and rubbed his temple.

"Your Majesty, you remember the talk of impending danger, yes?" Yuuri nodded his head. "We received a letter today." Gwendal took the role of parchment and tossed it to Yuuri's waiting hands. He opened it to scan the contents. He paused, staring blankly at them.

"What the hell is this? There is no way I can understand this writing." Yuuri tossed the paper onto the desk and Gwendal sighed.

"Ill read it out loud then... 'The time is here; the dye is cast; From this day fourth, we'll repeat the past. The clock is ticking, the time is here; For you to loose what you all hold dear.'" As Gwendal read aloud, the others faces looked unusually pale. Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat when he spotted something black on the desk.

"Gwendal what-" Yuuri's trembling finger pointed to his desk. Gwendal's head snapped down as he touched he object.

"Oh? This was sent with the letter." Yuuri stumbled back and four pairs of concerned eyes flashed to his face. Yuuri didn't see them however. He had tunnel vision, only seeing the single black rose held in Gwendal's hand.

_'Look papa! Pretty flowers!'_

_'Repeat the past.'_

'Loose _what you hold dear.'_

Something inside Yuuri's mind clicked and shut down. His legs trembled as he backed away. His body gave away. The last thing he registered was their shouting before his world went black again. A final thought raced through his mind.

_'Why the hell do I faint so much?'_

**XxXxXxXx**

**AllenNlavi: So how did you all enjoy it? I really tried to make it longer than my previous ones so far! Thanks to the people who review!XD I really enjoy knowing what my readers think and what I might do differently! Please Review!;) *crawls out from under the bed and looks up***

**GunslingerGirl555: *looks down at AllenNlavi* Going somewhere~?**

**AllenNlavi: O.o**

**GinslingerGirl555: *Grins***

**AllenNlavi:!**

**XxXxXxXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all!~ Thanks for being patient with my irregular updates! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Have fun!~ **

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXx<strong>

The room of the New Demon King was silent, the only audible noise was breathing. After Yuuri had passed out, they had brought him to his chambers for Gisela, the castle's doctor, to examine. Gisela sighed as she laid down Yuuri's arm after checking his pulse. Wolfram was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, anxiously biting his pale peach lip between his teeth. Gunter was unusually quiet, watching Yuuri's chest rise and fall with each intake of breath. Gwendal leaned up against the door, watching the room with hawk like eyes. His steel gray eyes narrowed on Conrad's prone figure. Conrad was standing behind Wolfram, staring down at Yuuri with soft eyes.

"Well..." Four heads snapped up instantly when Gisela spoke. She shook her head.

"I don't see many problems, except for the fact that His Majesty's body is weak." Gwendal snorted in a very undignified manner. His mind replayed the events of Wolfram and Yuuri's earlier fight. The incredible strength and speed... how does someone with a weak body manage to take out a trained soldier within seconds? Not likely.

"Well? When is he going to wake up?" Wolfram asked impatiently. His hand twitched, fighting the strange urge to grab Yuuri's pale hand. Gisela sighed and ran a hand through her emerald green hair.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I don't know what's wrong. But-" She trailed off, staring at Yuuri's sleeping face.

"But?" Conrad asked, speaking for the first time. He shifted slightly closer to the bed.

"When I was doing His Majesty's examination, his blood levels were extremely low. I don't know how he is loosing it. I don't see any external wounds to speak of..." Conrad's mind flitted back to Yuuri earlier, coughing crimson red on the carpeted floor. He winced slightly at the image. A sharp pain accompanied the wince, and he tried not to let it show on his face. No such luck. Gwendal never missed anything.

"Well, that's not helpful at all, now is it? What good are you then?" Wolfram sneered. It seemed the whole incident with Yuuri earlier didn't seem to effect his ego much. That honestly didn't matter though. A Wolfram who was kind and patient... wasn't Wolfram. It was disgusting. Gisela sighed in exasperation.

"I honestly don't-"

"Nng!" Her head, along with the other four shot straight towards Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes moved lightly under his closed eyelids. His arms twitched lightly before stopping completely. An Onyx colored eye opened slowly.

Yuuri flinched, the light from the lamp momentarily burning his eye. He cracked his eye open, and could make out the blurry shapes of hovering bodies. He could tell right away by the shock of blonde hair that Wolfram was sitting next to him. He briefly wondered if it was too late to feign sleep, but thought better of it. Judging by the way they were all hovering, they knew he was waking up. Damn it all to hell.

He sighed softly before opening his eye fully and blinking a few times. He immediately found their worried faces and he noticed a new person. His senses on guard, he moved to sit up. A restraining hand gently pushed him back down.

"Your Majesty, your body is still weak. Please sit and rest." Yuuri eyed her warily, not quite trusting this women, but nodded his head in consent. By the glint in her eye, he knew she wasn't really giving him an option. So why fight when it was pointless? Besides that, he actually noticed that he felt pretty weak too. Grateful, he shot her a genuine smile, causing a rosy blush to cross her cheeks. Wolfram, of course, noticed the entire exchange.

"Not awake even five minutes, and your already trying to cheat! In front of me no less! I won't have my fiance trotting around like a harlot!" Conrad winced slightly at that. He shook his head, ridding himself of the feeling. What was that about? The overwhelming urge to correct his blonde haired brother. 'Yuuri doesn't agree to it. So there!' He couldn't say that though, so he just looked back at Yuuri.

Yuuri's eyes widened to comic proportions and he looked at Wolfram like he was crazy.

"E-Excuse me? Did you just... infer that I'm a slut?"He couldn't believe what he just heard! Did Wolfram really insinuate what he think he did? They weren't even engaged! Wolfram smirked and he turned his nose up.

"A what? I was just stating that you throw yourself at anything that walks! I'm your fiance!" Yuuri's eyes, if possible, got wider and he made a gagging sound in the back of his throat.

"Ok, so not only are you referring to me as your fiance, your also calling me a man-hoe! What the hell?" Yuuri seethed, the onlookers kept shifting their attention between the two.

"Of course. It IS the truth after all. We shall be married in the spring anyway." Wolfram said nonchalantly. This time, Yuuri really did gag. He directed his glare towards everyone.

"When hell freezes over. I'll throw up rainbows and care bears before that happens. In terms you can understand; that means it's impossible." Wolfram didn't seem at all fazed.

"What in Shino's name is a.. care.. bear? Some sort of species?" Wolfram inquired. Yuuri did a mental face palm. Who the hell was THIS stupid? Apparently, Wolfram was. Yuuri sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. Gwendal cleared his throat loudly, catching Yuuri's attention.

"If your finished with your completely idiotic arguing..." He shot a meaningful glance in Wolfram's direction. "Care to explain what happened back there?" He asked, directing his statement towards Yuuri this time. Yuuri stared at him in confusion. 'What the hell was-' His eyes widened in horror with sudden understanding. Memories of that letter flashed through his mind without his permission. He suddenly felt sick. His pale face went white as a sheet, his eyes looked half crazed. He slapped his pale hand over his mouth as bile made its way to his throat. Gisela suddenly looked panicked.

"Quick! Bring a basin-!" Before she could finish though, Yuuri threw his legs over the bed, sprinting to the connecting bathroom. He made it towards the sink before emptying his stomach's nonexistent contents into it. He breathed heavily into the sink, gasping for breath. Yuuri turned on the tap, filling the cup next to the sink. After cleaning his mouth of the nasty taste, he shakily made his way back to his bed. Wolfram opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly as Yuuri held his hand up. He sat on the bed, breathing heavily for a few minutes. You could hear the ticking of the grandfather clock down the hall.

"Your Majesty-" Gisela began nervously. Yuuri's face color seems to be getting paler and paler.

"I'm fine." Yuuri deadpanned. He looked around the room at their faces. Their expressions varied from worry to pain. Pain? His eyes landed on Conrad's face. His face was calm, but his eyes held so much pain that Yuuri visibly flinched back from it. Yuuri took an unneeded breath and closed his eyes.

"Leave." Yuuri said softly. Gisela sighed tiredly.

"Please follow me. His majesty is tired and needs his rest." She ushered them all out of the room, Conrad lingering, before closing the door with a soft click. Yuuri's head fell back and hit the pillow with a dull thud. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Tell them? He didn't even remember exactly what happened that day. He remembered opening the door for those men and his father's horrified face. That was it. The next thing he remembered was waking up in the hospital. Yuuri shook his head and crossed his arms behind his head. If that was note meant what he thought it meant, these people would be in danger. What could he do though? He didn't have any power... or did he? Would it be that bad to take their position? He needed authority if this was going to work. This wasn't just about protecting them anymore. By staying here, he could get his revenge. Just the thought of what happened to his parents sent rage he didn't know he was capable through his veins. His vision shrouded in a red haze. He took a deep, calming breath and closed his eyes. After a minute he reopened them, a fire in his midnight black eyes. His voice came out calm, but his tone was low and menacing.

"I'm coming for you."

* * *

><p>The others had retreated back to Gwendal's office, leaving Yuuri to himself.<p>

"I don't see why I had to leave. I AM his fiance after all." Wolfram huffed. Though he was acting like this, he really wanted to stay because he was worried for Yuuri's health.

"Gisela! Can't you find what's wrong with Heika?" Gunter asked solemnly, completely different from his usual gay self.

Gisela shook her head slowly. Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose. Not only did he have to deal with the letter, he now had an extremely ill demon king on his hands. An ill Demon King, who somehow managed to keep his smart ass attitude, even in his weakened state. Peachy. He felt the beginning of a migraine already.

Conrad had always been quiet, but he had a small smile gracing his feature. Not now. Not only was he extremely worried about Yuuri's health, he was also confused as to his feelings. Every time Yuuri's and Wolfram's engagement would be mentioned, a sharp pain would shoot through his chest. Ever time Yuuri would show some part of his body, he fought the urge of covering him up to prevent anyone from seeing. A strange thrill would shoot through his body anytime Yuuri's mouth would form his name. A sharp rap sounded on the door, making his head snap up. Yuuri opened the door to reveal five surprised faces. Gisela rushed to his side when she noticed him leaning on the side of the door for support.

"Your Majesty! You need to rest!" She placed a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. He just shrugged it off.

"I'm fine. I just want to speak to Gwendal." Gwendal raised a questioning eyebrow at that. Why him? Wolfram shot Yuuri a look.

"Are you hitting on my brother now? You are my-"

"Finish that sentence, and I promise you, I will cut off something VERY important with a rusty shear." Yuuri suddenly said. He smiled in vindictive satisfaction when Wolfram's face paled.

"Do you two fight every time you see each other?" Gwendal deadpanned. Wolfram and Yuuri shot him cold looks.

"Never mind... anyway, what did you need?" Yuuri shook off the image of chasing Wolfram with garden shears, and got serious.

"I, Yuuri Decole, accept the position that you are offering." He said formally. Gwendal and Conrad's eyes widened, but Wolfram looked lost.

"Accept what?" Wolfram asked, confused. Yuuri eyed him warily. He now knew for a fact that Wolfram was a complete and utter moron. Perfect!

"That I'm accepting position as the prince of La La land. What do you think?" Yuuri deadpanned.

"What? You cant be! Your already the King of the Demon Kingdom! Where is this 'La La Land' you speak of anyway?" Yuuri shook his head in pity. Someone as slow as him, deserved to be pitied.

"I think I just killed some of my brain cells by speaking to you..." Yuuri whispered to himself.

"Your Majesty," Gwendal interrupted. "Do you mean what I think you mean?" He asked slowly. Yuuri nodded his head. Gwendal eyed him suspiciously.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked suspiciously. Something about Yuuri's sudden change of mind made him worry. He had been so stubborn before, so what had changed between now and then? Yuuri shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

"I'm a teenage boy. Is it that odd to change my mind about things?" Yuuri asked nonchalantly. He failed to mention the fact that he NEVER changed his mind when he made his decision. This was the exception. Wolfram scoffed in disbelief.

"Teenage Boy, huh? Child more like." Wolfram muttered as he leaned back onto Gwendal's desk. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"If I'm a child, then you are too. You seem to be a year younger than me." His eyes narrowed on Wolfram's smirking face.

"I'll have you know that I have lived over three of your lifetimes." Yuuri's eyes widened slightly. Conrad sighed at Wolfram's antics.

"Your Majesty, we in the Demon Kingdom live over five times what a normal human does." Yuuri got over his shock rather quickly. A thoughtful look appeared on his beautiful features. He turned towards Wolfram.

"So~" Yuuri drawled. "So your a pedophile, huh? Your old enough to be my great grandfather. Where I come from, its called Statutory rape. I could have you arrested, you know?" Yuuri looked up and saw Wolfram gaping at him and Conrad was trying to stifle his snickers. Yuuri smiled at that. Despite how he may act, he did like Conrad. Recently, Conrad hadn't been smiling and it bothered Yuuri for an unknown reason.

"Anyway," Yuuri began. "I said that I'll accept and that's that. Understood?" Gwendal nodded, albeit, reluctantly. He had a feeling there was something more to this that Yuuri let on.

"When should we-?"

"I want to do the ceremony immediately." Yuuri interrupted. He needed this to happen as soon as possible for this to work. Gwendal was reluctant, but nodded.

"Good, I'll head back to my room now." He turned on his heel towards the door, wrapping pale digits around the doorknob. His usual smirk made his way to his lips.

"Oh, By the way, thanks for leaving my clothes on this time." He pulled the door open, disappearing within seconds. Gisela turned towards Conrad, a curious look in her eyes.

"Lord Weller, I was going to disrobe His Majesty to do my examination, but you were against it. Was it because you knew his Majesty didn't like it?" Conrad smiled slightly, shifting his weight to the other foot nervously.

"Yes." There was no way in hell he was going to tell them he just didn't want them to see Yuuri body. He didn't even know why he had said that. No way.

* * *

><p>The main hall was filled with numerous people that were about to witness the birth of the Demon King. Nobody except the six people had seen him yet. Even with so many there, he wasn't the least bit nervous. He was used to it after all. Yuuri glanced to his side to see Conrad. He was one of the few people he actually liked. Gwendal had instructed him to enter with Conrad when he was announced. Speaking of-<p>

"It's my pleasure and greatest honor to introduce the heart of our Kingdom, our leader and 27th Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom, Yuuri Decole." Conrad smiled down at Yuuri before pulling the door open for him. Yuuri straightened his back and raised his chin with confidence. They had dressed in the same clothes he had worn before coming here; A black silk button up and black pants. He strode in confidently, ignoring the gasps and blushes from onlookers. His eyes zeroed in on the huge waterfall in front of him. He noticed Cheri standing closely to it, her hand held out towards him. Closing the distance quickly, he took the stairs easily and came to a halt next to her.

Cheri smiled at Yuuri. She was impressed, really. His face was a mask of perfect ease, not an ounce of doubt on his beautiful face. She leaned in towards his ear, her breath causing the cross dangling from his ear to sway slightly.

"Just put your hand under the fountain Your Majesty." She instructed. Yuuri nodded his head slightly to indicate he understood. Wasting no time, his slender arm shot forward, completely encasing itself from the spray of the falls. Once he was about to pull back, his hand was tugged to a standstill. Yuuri's eyes widened a fraction and this time, he dug his heal into the ground, giving himself leverage to pull harder. The force didn't just keep hold, this time, it pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Help! My arm-" He was cut of when he was pulled under the spray briefly. Cheri put her hands over her mouth in silent horror.

"Conrad! Gwendal! Help him!" She cried. As soon as she said that, hell broke loose. They both bolted up the steps, along with Wolfram and Gunter. They all ignored the screaming of the people in the background, latching their hands onto every available inch of Yuuri's body. Even with them pulling, Yuuri was still being pulled further and further in.

"I didn't sign up for this! Pull HARDER!" Yuuri yelled, but it came out gurgled thanks to the water entering his mouth. Then, with the hardest pull yet, he was gone, leaving stunned silence behind.

"Yuuri." He heard his name being whispered. He moaned lightly when he realized that wherever he was laying, it was on something hard.

"Dad?" He mumbled to himself.

"Yuuri!" Onyx eyes snapped open instantly when his name was yelled. His eyes moved to the two figures that were hovering at him. Kai and Kei looked at him anxiously, Kai snorted in a very rude way.

"Your Dad? If that were true, I would have shot myself by now! Having a son like you? Have some faith in my sperm's abilities Yuu-chan!" Kai huffed. Kei shook his head at his brothers stupid antics. He turned his head towards a slightly dazed Yuuri.

"We were worried about you, so we followed you Yuuri. What are you doing sleeping in a running shower with your clothes on?" Kei asked, motioning to Yuuri's soaked through clothes.

"Yea!" Kai piped in. "That's something that I'd do! Are you ok there buddy?" Yuuri nodded his head, trying to process what happened. He stood up and switched the shower head off. He half stumbled out of the door, leaving a wet trail dripping behind him. Kei and Kai followed closely, keeping their eyes trained on him intensely. Yuuri had been too stressed out lately, and it was starting to worry them. Kai suddenly smiled widely when an idea hit him.

"Yuuri, let's go out and play!~" Kai said in a sing-song voice. Yuuri was about to decline, but just then realized how much he actually missed them.

"Sure." Yuuri sighed. Kai's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Where to?"

"Hmm... Water park!" Kai chimed. Yuuri just stared blankly at him and Kei.

"Yuuri?"

"Yuuri?"

"No water..."

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxX<strong>

**So!~ How did you like it? This was kind of a filler! In the next couple of chapters, the real plot will begin moving! Thank you to all my reviewers! Even the ones who don't review! I always love to read what you all think! Any ideas as to whats happening yet? Just so you know, I realize Yuuri was at Lavender House when he was sucked into the water, but I changed it for a reason! Well, keep reading!XD Please review!**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**~AllenNlavi~**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:/ I'm back! I know you guys are probably sharpening your pitch forks and lighting torches, but fear not! I Have returned! *Cackles Hysterically* I've been gone along time, so I made the chapter extra long!XD It was brought to my attention that there wasn't much Conrad/Yuuri interaction, but that was for a reason. I can't stand the concept of 'Love at first Sight'. I find it hard to believe and shallow. How do you fall in love with someone you don't even know? That's what I thought. Anywho, another reason is that Conrad's struggling with his feelings of "Protector", and his new found feelings, so he can't really make a move. Since I was gone such a long time, I decided that you deserve some ConYuu, so I sped things up a bit! Oh, and some more of Yuuri's past and some more bad ass Yuuri! I'm also well past half way done on my 11th Chapter! *smiles smugly* Yes! Hard to believe isn't it? To the reader who gave me a swift kick in the ass about updating, you have my thanks! I read it and my reactions were like this - O.o-3.3-?-*laughing madly*-*wipes tears of mirth and grabs pen***

***Bows* Thank ya! Anywho, here is Chapter 10 of Alone In The Dark! *Finally***

**XXXXX**

"I said stop pulling me!" Yuuri snapped. In the end, Kai had thrown himself on the floor crying when Yuuri said no to the water park. So now, Yuuri found himself being dragged by the hand of the hell spawn.

_***Flashback***_

_"Yuuri?"_

_"..."_

_"Yuuri?"_

_"No water..." Yuuri deadpanned. He had one to many experiences with water already. Kai's eyes widened before he threw himself on Yuuri's hardwood floor._

_"I wanna go to the water park! I wanna~!" Kai cried, throwing his legs in the air. Kei crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the door frame. He shrugged his shoulders, uncaring when Yuuri shot him a pleading look._

_"What? I've known him long enough to know not to get involved with.. THAT. This ones all yours buddy." Kei said, then snickered when Kai wrapped his arms and legs around Yuuri's leg to cling to him. He oddly resembled an octopus at the moment. He began to rub his head along Yuuri's pant leg._

_"Please!~ I'll die if you don't go! This is discrimination! You hate me don't you!" Kai wailed. Yuuri shot him a disgusted look when his nose started running._

_"You'll die if you go, moron. Who goes to the water park in mid October?" Yuuri deadpanned. They would freeze if they got wet. Kai's eyes sparked with determination._

_"We will not! Plus, I like this weather AND there won't be many people!" He was grasping at straws and he knew it._

_"There wont be many people there because they're smart." Kai completely ignored that and just held tighter onto him._

_"Please? Please? Please?" He whined. Yuuri sighed in annoyance. It seemed that he wasn't going to let this go. It was either agree or be struck with the human leach forever._

_"Fine! Just get off. my. leg. now." Yuuri ground out between clenched teeth. Kai immediately let go, jumping up in one swift moment. He walked over to a snickering Kei, placing his hands on his hips._

_"You know Yuu-chan, if you wanted to go THAT badly, you should have just said so. Yuuri mentally rolled his eyes at Kai's stupidity. It seemed Kei was the one that inherited the brains out of the two._

_***End Flashback* **_

So now, here he was, dressed in black skinny jeans, black boots, and a white button up. Adorned in a black jacket, he wore a pair of black sunglasses so that no one would recognize him. Not that there were many people here anyway. Yuuri was right. It WAS freezing. Kei walked at a leisurely pace, his face retaining a blank expression. He knew Yuuri understood his mental message.

_'I deny knowing you two.'_

The message was loud and clear. Yuuri bit back a loud groan when he saw where Kai was taking him. He tried to mask his horror when he read the sign.

"**PLEASE, NO DRINKS OR FOOD ALLOWED INSIDE THE POOL.**"

Well, isn't that just peachy?

Ten minutes later, Kai was in a pair of blue swim trunks and standing beside the poolside. Yuuri leaned up against the fence eying the water with a distaste.

Kei sat on one of the poolside chairs, cringing when the sun came out slightly. One thing to know about Kei; He hated the sun.

Kai shot them a dirty look.

"Why aren't you two swimming? It's just us!" Kai whined as he stomped his foot against the ground. Yuuri exhaled through his nose, fighting the urge to bang his head into the wall.

"I'm not going to swim, Kai. How many times will I have to say it?" Kai ignored him, turning to his brother.

"Kei, why-" He stopped in confusion when he saw his brother. Sure, Kei didn't change, but why was he hiding under the sun umbrella with the hood of his jacket on?

"Shut it! You know as well as I do that I hate the sun!" He jumped slightly when the wind blew the umbrella. Kai shot him a disbelieving look.

"Why do you hate it again...?"

"It's disgusting! It makes you sweaty and sticky! Not to mention it burns! D you **want** me to get skin cancer!" See, Kei was normally composed, but when it came to the sun, Kei lost it completely. Yuuri shook his head at the stupidity. Sure, he really hated the sun. But did Kei have to be that OCD about it? Yuuri strode over to where Kei was huddling by himself in the fetal position under the umbrella. In one graceful movement, he plopped himself down on the table, causing the umbrella to titter slightly. Kei's hand shot out, grabbing it tightly. He turned half grazed eyes toward Yuuri.

"Could you please," He spat out between clenched teeth, "Be careful?" Yuuri shrugged his shoulders, unfazed.

"Kei! Yuuri! Your not paying attention to me! I'm like a delicate flower! I need attention to survive! Do you **want **me to perish!"

"Maybe." Both Kei and Yuuri said in unison. Kai's eyes narrowed.

"Ok, sometimes as a son to me Yuuri, you are a disappointment. Why couldn't I have had a girl instead!" Yuuri shot him a glare. His tongue sticking his tongue out was his only response to that.

"I'll agree to that the day you grow ovaries. Anyway, go on." Yuuri motioned with his hand for him to continue. A toothy grin split his face.

"OK!~ I shall do the super- duper-huge-better-bring-a-towel Canon ball!" Kai backed up a few steps before launching himself into the air. The sound of skin hitting water resounded. Yuuri sat in boredom, staring at the water. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see to see Kei's bored face.

"Yuuri?"

"Hn?" Was his only response.

"You do know that Kai has never swam a day in his life, right? Excluding the bathtub of course." He added in an afterthought. Yuuri stared at Kei blankly, before slowly turning his face to the water, bubbles appearing from under the surface.

"Kei?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to save him?" Yuuri said calmly, though he started to stand up. Kei shot him a look.

"Me? The sun is still shining my friend! No can do~." He turned his face to the side.

"Besides," He began. "He'll never learn if we help him. Isn't this what all parents go through? I actually saw a mother bird push her young out of the nest."

"Kei."

"Hm?"

"What happened to said bird?"

"Oh? Hm, lets see... Well, it fell, then..."

"Then?" Yuuri prompted when a faraway look appeared in Kei's eyes.

"It fell into the street and was run over by a car..."

"..."

"But the sun-" Kei began.

"Ugh! Forget it!" Yuuri hopped off the table completely, sprinting over to the pool. He felt the water hit him as he swam further down. He caught onto Kai's pale arm, Yuuri's other arm wrapping around Kai's waist. Kicking his legs, they both burst through the surface of the water, gasping for air. Yuuri swam to the edge of the pool, helping Kai up the ledge. Kai fell on his back, panting and gasping for air. He opened his eyes when he felt someone's shadow hovering over him. Kei was bent over slightly, the umbrella in his hand.

Kai shot up, glaring at the other two.

"Who the hells idea was that! Why did you two bring me to a water park when I cant swim! And it's cold too!" Yuuri and Kei stared at him blankly. If one listened close enough, they could hear the delicate strand of ones sanity snapping.

"We should have let him drown." Yuuri muttered, Kei sent him an accusatory glare.

"You know, your the one who insisted on saving him. I was all for the "fate of the little bird" befalling him, but no! No one listens to me anyway!" Kai's eyes flickered between the two, but finally resting on Kei.

"Kei, whats 'Fate of the little bird?" Kei smiled, an odd gleam in his eyes.

"Nothing at all, Kai. Don't you worry about it!" Something told Kai that he should be very worried about it, but he let it go. Kei sighed.

"OK, come on Kai, lets get you changed. Yuuri? Can you wait out here for us? We'll only be a couple of minutes." Yuuri nodded slightly as they stood up and disappeared through the doors. He shivered when he realized his body was still submerged in the water. He wanted to go home. Now. First though, he needed to call a taxi. Since they decided to go out in public, taking Yuuri's custom Mercedes would be a dead give away. His hand reached into his pocket.

'Oh... Shit'

He pulled out his soaked phone, not comprehending. His pale hand dug into his wet pocket pulling out his wallet and keys. All soaked. His stuff was ruined now, just because he saved Kai.

'Wasn't worth it! Cellphone... Kai... Cellphone... Kai... Cellphone... Yep, definitely choose the cellphone. Too late now.

He placed his hands on either side of the poolside, tensing to jump. But he never did. The swirling water that he was familiar with by now appeared behind him, sucking him in. So much for going home.

**XXXXX**

Yuuri lay on his back, staring up at the sky. Water soaked through his clothes, making him shiver slightly. He just barely started to sit up before a feminine screamed sounded rather loudly in his ear.

"It's a man!" The way she said it made it seem like she wasn't happy to see him. Not at all. Her scream brought many girls running, girls that included the guards that were pointing spears dangerously close to his throat. He raised his hands up slowly, so as to not scare them with sudden movements. Not so much for their sake, but so he could keep his head on. The blonde women in front of him stepped closer.

"Stand up!" He would have told her that she was to noisy and needed to shut the hell up if it were normal circumstances. But it wasn't. He also wasn't stupid enough to provoke someone with a sharp object to his neck. Yuuri stood up slowly, the Lilly pad that had been covering his hair slid off as he did so. Collective gasps echoed the the grounds.

"Black Hair!"

"Majestic black eye!"

"Its His Majesty!" The three guards that had just about chopped off his head a minute ago, dropped their weapons to their sides, as they fell onto their knee's.

"I apologize Your Majesty. I didn't realize it was you." Yuuri eyed her carefully. She looked sincere in her apology, so he just smiled.

"No it's alright, you didn't know. Anyway, would you tell me where we are?" The golden haired women blushed lightly as she eyed the king's outstretched hand. It was impossible not to when he was so close. She extended her hand into his and Yuuri's pale digits wrapped around it and he pulled her up.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We are-"

"Wimp!" Yuuri bristled at the sound of his name being called. He knew that voice. Unfortunately. He looked up to see Wolfram with a scowl on his face, next to a serene Conrad. Wolfram huffed and stomped towards Yuuri.

"Are you seriously cheating again!" Yuuri rolled his eyes at the question he knew had been coming. Wolfram seriously needed to get a reality check. That, or get a new hobby.

"First off, for the last time, I am **not** your fiance! And secondly, I was only helping her up! If this is considered Infidelity, anyone who held hands would be pregnant! Have you ever seen a pregnant preschooler?"

Conrad smiled at Yuuri and the young King returned it. A pregnant preschooler would be odd. Conrad smiled as Yuuri walked toward him. No matter how many times he chastised himself, he couldn't help but to stare at Yuuri's lean body. Averting his eyes, he handed Yuuri a white towel. Yuuri towel dried his hair as his eyes found Conrad's warm ones. A warm feeling spread in his chest when he saw Conrad's calm smile. What the hell was that about? Heartburn? Yuuri shook his head and smiled a tight smile.

"So where are we? This doesn't look like Blood Pledge Castle..." He trailed off.

"That's because its not Your Majesty, your at The Oracle Hall." Yuuri's eyes trained at the girl in front of them. She was in maidens' clothing that dragged behind her. It was understandable considering her short stature. Her large violet eyes shined with curiosity, matching her floor length purple hair. Yuuri raised a shapely brow.

"You are...?" He trailed off with uncertainty. She smiled widely and rushed forward.

"Me? My name is Ulrike, head Shrine Maiden." She seemed oddly eager to share that information. Yuuri smiled, causing her to blush.

"Oh? Well hello to you little Ulrike." Yuuri smiled as Ulrike's blush darkened. Wolfram stormed over, angling himself slightly between them.

"Little?" Wolfram scoffed as he rolled his emerald colored eyes. "Ulrike is well over 800, wimp." Yuuri controlled his surprise easily and looked at a shy Ulrike.

"Really? You look not a day over 100." Ulrike smiled as she tried to change the subject from her. It seemed that she couldn't stop blushing. Surely that wasn't healthy, was it?

"Shall we go inside Your Majesty?" Yuuri smiled at her, taking pity.

"Hm, lead the way Little lady."

**XXXXX **

"Wow, this place is huge..." Yuuri trailed off as he walked down the stone corridor. Ulrike lead the way, while Conrad and Wolfram flanked him.

"Not that I don't like being here... But why exactly was I called here?" Yuuri asked when they paused in the corridor. Something flashed through Ulrike's eyes, something that Yuuri couldn't quite discern, but then it was gone. Instead she looked sheepish.

"Um... actually.. I just wanted to meet you. I didn't think it was fair that everyone but me got to meet you!" She stomped her foot rather childishly, her lips turning into a pout. Yuuri stood there, not sure what to say. What could he? 'Um... sure,here I am?"

Tears started to well in her large purple eyes when Yuuri remained quiet. Yuuri smiled slightly, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Ulrike. Its a pleasant surprise to meet such a beautiful lady." The faint blush that was there before, ignited, turning her face an interesting shade of red.

"T-thank- you Your Majesty..." She stuttered, her voice cracking. It seemed she was going to pass out when Yuuri bowed at the waist, taking her hand in his and placing a chaste kiss on it. Conrad smiled, though strained. Wolfram however, must have decided that being quiet wasn't an option. Did he ever?

"Yuuri! Enough of your obnoxious flirting! Lets go!" Yuuri shot him an irritated look when Wolfram latched his hand around Yuuri's wrist. Wolfram paused, momentarily stunned by how frail it seemed to be. It was a constant reminder that no matter how Yuuri seemed to act, he couldn't do everything by himself.

He huffed, before dragging Yuuri down the hall and disappearing out of sight. Conrad sighed as they left, readying himself to follow. A small hand jerked Conrad's arm.

"Lord Weller, please wait just a moment." Her voice was low and serious, a stark contrast to the nervous stuttering.

"Yes?" His voice was the usual calm, but there was an underlying tension that wasn't present before. She eyed Conrad, then took a deep breath.

"I think it would be best if you don't leave His Majesty's side." Conrad's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Not that I would needlessly leave His Majesty's side, but why are you telling me this Ulrike?" That same look that passed through her eyes flashed in them again. This time though he could identify what the emotion was.

_Fear_.

Pure fear. Conrad swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded for her to continue.

"Lord Weller... Shino-sama nor I summoned King Yuuri here. It was someone else." He kept his face carefully blank as Ulrike eyed him. Conrad internally sighed. Yuuri hadn't seemed the type to like many people around him, but even so, Conrad would be like a shadow. He wasn't planning on leaving his side before, but now it was absolute. Conrad visibly stiffened when Ulrike turned towards him. It was scary, really, how quickly her mood could change.

"Lord Weller...?"

"Yes?" Abruptly, all signs of teasing left her eyes and she smiled kindly.

"It seems you are not yet aware of it." Conrad stared at her strangely, silently asking her to elaborate. She shook her head and a happy smile made its way onto her face.

"Its only a matter of time Lord Weller..." Sensing that she wasn't going to stop speaking in riddles, he smiled, turning on his heel and heading down the hallway. Ulrike smiled as he walked away down the hall, disappearing behind the corner.

"You may not realize it yet, Lord Weller... but the smile you give when Yuuri Heika enters the room says it all."

**XXXXX**

Yuuri doubled over, panting as he glanced behind him. He had enough of this when he was back home! Couldn't Wolfram stop chasing him long enough for him to catch his breath? Apparently not. Yuuri shot his head out behind the wall, looking back and forth. When he determined the cost clear, he took off running down the corridor. He stopped when he rounded the corner, the outside was so close! He smirked, panting slightly. 'Wow, I kinda feel like James Bond right now!' He smiled to himself in triumph when he heard no annoying calls off 'Wimp!'. A flash of brown out of the corner of his eyes made head whip around.

_Conrad._

Conrad was standing with his back towards him, though from the way he was slumped, you could tell something was wrong. Yuuri's stare lingered on his brown hair that had gold and red highlights when the sun hit it, his gaze traveling down to Conrad's broad shoulders. Yuuri shook his head, trying to stop himself from ogling his friend. Friend. Was that what Conrad was? The word didn't seem to fit right. Shrugging his shoulders in defeat, he hopped over the banister and began walking towards Conrad. Conrad jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Instinct clouding reason, he drew his sword, having it poised, just barely touching Yuuri's throat. Conrad's eyes widened the same time Yuuri's did. He threw his hands up, showing no harm.

"Whoa! Slow your roll, hot wheels! Its just me!" Conrad immediately sheathed his sword and opened his mouth to apologize but the words were lodged in his throat when a pale hand covered his mouth. Yuuri's hand, coupled by the sweet strawberry scent of his skin was intoxicating. Conrad resisted the urge to swipe his tongue along Yuuri's pale hand.

"Its fine, you didn't know it was me. On the contrary, its a good thing. If you react that fast to an attack, all the better, right?" Conrad smiled under Yuuri's hand when he shot him a 'Don't-you-frikin'-contradict-me!' look. Yuuri hid his grin when he saw that Conrad was smiling. In Yuuri's opinion, It didn't happen often enough.

"Thank you, Heika." Yuuri scowled at that. In all honesty, the "Heika!", crap was getting on his last nerve.

"Call me Yuuri. I don't fancy being called by that name." Conrad nodded, albeit, reluctantly.

"As you wish, Hei-uh Y...Yuuri." Conrad was prepared for the difficulty of calling his King so familiarly, but nothing could have prepared him for the rush of emotions that came from saying that one word. Happiness. Pure happiness. Yuuri watched the emotions dancing through his eyes and did something he hadn't done in years. He blushed. Yuuri Decole, **blushed.** Conrad, of course, noticed. Yuuri laughed nervously, staring off to the side scratching his cheek.

"Umm... isn't this awkward...?" Conrad smiled at Yuuri's obvious nervousness.

"Yuu-"

"Wimp! Where did you go?" Yuuri's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Conrad stepped back slightly, surprised by the flash of irritation that shot through his body at his brothers interruption. Yuuri growled under his breath, latching his small hand around Conrad's wrist. He pulled Conrad until they reached a tree obscured by bushes. Pushing a shocked Conrad back against the tree, Yuuri leaned his body against Conrad's larger body, pulling them both down to the ground. There was no space between them, their breaths mixing together. Yuuri leaned his head past Conrad's shoulder, to see Wolfram looking back and fourth in the place they had just been moments before.

"Damn it! Does he have a freaking tracker on me or something?" Yuuri mumbled to himself. Wolfram huffed before heading the opposite way and Yuuri let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He closed his eyes slightly, before pulling back. Chocolate brown eyes met midnight black.

Yuuri blushed again when he realized he was practically straddling Conrad's lap. Conrad's eyes zeroed in on Yuuri's pink tongue darting out to lick his lips- a nervous habit he realized. He could see the small wet trail of saliva that formed on his upper lip. Conrad bit the inside of his cheek, reigning in his self control. Said self control almost snapped when Yuuri moved to stand up, shifting over his pelvis as he did so. Yuuri dusted off the dirt on his pants, smiling nervously as he stuck his hand out towards Conrad. Yuuri's eyebrows furrowed when he took in Conrad's expression. His eyes where clenched tightly, his teeth gritting as if he was in physical pain. He took in the flushed look of Conrad's tan face and frowned as he pressed his palm against Conrad's forehead. Chocolate eyes snapped open to meet worried black ones.

"It doesn't seem like you have a fever... Maybe we should go inside..."

If one payed close enough attention, they would notice the faint pink dusting on Conrad's cheeks. Fortunately for Conrad, Yuuri seemed oblivious. He nodded, taking Yuuri's outstretched hand. Conrad tried to ignore the warmth through his body as his large hand, calloused from years of swordsmanship, came into contact with Yuuri's soft pale one, Yuuri smiled genuinely when Conrad began to follow behind him quietly. They walked together in a comfortable silence, frowning slightly when Conrad's footsteps stopped. Yuuri turned around to reprimand him for lagging behind, but the words where caught in his throat. Conrad's gaze was fixed on something far away, a soft smile lighting his features. A serene expression was on his face; it was odd seeing the normally tense man look so relaxed. As if he sensed being watched, chocolate eyes met Yuuri's gaze evenly. Yuuri had always thought that brown eyes were boring; flat. But Conrad... like melted chocolate, golden flecks around the pupil. Conrad's smile widened, causing Yuuri's heart to sputter. The fuck?

_'Ba-dump'_

Yuuri glanced down at his chest in surprise.

_'Ba-dump'_

The thumping got louder as Conrad took a small step in his direction. Yuuri briefly worried that Conrad could hear it, because right now, Yuuri thought the whole world could. The steady thump beat in his ears, his chest constricting almost painfully. What in Gods name was this? It felt painful, yet... he didn't want it to stop.

_'Ba-dump'_

"Yuuri?"

_'Ba-dump; Ba-dump'_

His heart kicked off at a record sped and his breath hitched in his throat as a strange thrill shot down his spine. He couldn't move even if he had tried. It would be useless. Hypnotic chocolate eyes immobilized him, planting him to the ground. This feeling... whatever it was, seemed familiar. He wanted it to stop. Onyx eyes widened.

**Stop...**

_'Ba-dump'_

**Stop...**

_'Ba-dump'_

**Sto-**

_'Ba-dump!'_

**Don't Stop...**

"Con-"

"Heika!~" Just like that, both Conrad and Yuuri snapped back to reality. Yuuri's head whipped around to see Gunter barreling towards them at top speed, tears streaming down his face and his nose running. Yuuri rolled his eyes at the man's antics that reminded him of a certain band member. They would get along wonderfully, huh? Yuuri shuddered at the thought. He sidestepped just as Gunter launched himself at the raven haired king. We can all tell how that ended up, seeing as Gunter was now laying face down in the dirt. Yuuri heaved a sigh and placed both hands in his pockets as he squatted in front of Gunter. He tentatively nudged him with his shoe.

"You still alive? You shouldn't run so fast, or you'll end up hurting yourself." _'And other people' _Yuuri thought wryly. Conrad stood over them, watching in hidden amusement.

"Yes, Gunter. Are you alright?" Conrad inquired. He really couldn't believe this was the man that taught him how to wield a sword. Gunter's head snapped up and his eyes shinned.

"I'm perfectly fine, Heika! Please do not worry yourself over my health!" Yuuri scoffed, watching as a trail of blood slipped down the man's forehead.

"Umm. Right. I guess. Anyway, what's so important that you had to sprint over here?" Gunter stood up at the same time as Yuuri and his face was serious.

"Your Majesty, we have a problem."

**XXXXX **

Gunter walked in front him, Conrad shadowing him. That feeling of knowing that Conrad was always close by was somehow comforting. Gunter paused at a door he didn't recognize and opened it. The inside of the room was practically bare, the only furniture being the wooden desk in the middle of it. The walls were the same stone as the rest of the castle, but it was cold. There were no windows Yuuri realized with distaste. The only light in the room was the small lantern on the desk. The light flickered, casting eerie shadows on Gwendal's face. He stood at the corner of the room with Wolfram, both of who were glaring at the only other occupant of the room. A man was tied and bound in a chair, a sneer twisting up his features. Yuuri's eyes narrowed into slits.

"What the hell is going on?"

Silence.

"I want to know now; I'm not asking. This is an order." Yuuri's eyes flashed with hidden promises. Gwendal sighed at his King's attitude. Really, where did the kids gall come from?

"He was someone hired to come kill you, Your Majesty." Gwendal deadpanned. Yuuri felt Conrad stiffen next to his side and shifted closer. He rolled his eyes at that and moved closer to the man, with quick, calculated steps. Everyone stiffened as Yuuri sat on the edge of the table, leaning closer to the man. A sly smile made its way to Yuuri's lips and his eyes danced with mirth. His fingers threaded with together and he propped his chin up.

"So... tried to kill me, huh? Whatever did little old me do to deserve that?" The man remained silent as he glared, not even flinching as Yuuri 's smirk grew. Everyone, including the man, shivered as the room seemed to drop in temperature, you could see your breath dissipate in the air as they exhaled. Cold as ice, pale fingers wrapped under the man's chin. Yuuri tilted the man's head up to meet his eyes; pleased to see fear flash through them. Yuuri smiled inwardly. Assassin or no, they were still human. The fool could only last so long. It was was odd really, how much he enjoyed watching the man squirm. Tightening his grip on the mans chin, he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"The reason, please? I think I deserve to know who sent you at the very least." The man shuddered. The words were meant to be kind, but the coldness of his voice was terrifying. Conrad watched, momentarily stunned by the Yuuri before him. To the seductive, almost hypnotic tone of his voice to the cold iciness in his eyes. The man eyes met the king's, almost causing him to pass out when onyx eyes flashed crimson. The color swirled, mixing in with the midnight eyes. His canines seemed to protrude from his smirking mouth. The man shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image.

Blink.

_Onyx._

Deep midnight eyes stared back at him. Yuuri closed his eye, releasing the hold he had on the man. He wiped his hand on his pant leg, disgusted he actually touched him. Who knew where he had been?

"Gwendal, it seems that this man has forgotten how to speak. If he doesn't say anything by this time tomorrow..." He smirked when Gwendal 's eyes widened. Yuuri brushed past Conrad and Gunter and pausing at the doorway. Turning his head over his shoulder, he smirked.

"Those who hold their tongues are trash; And trash needs to be disposed of accordingly."

**XXXXX**

Yuuri walked down the corridor, hands stuffed into his pockets and a scowl stretched on his face.

_'Great,_'Yuuri thought dryly. His mood was pretty much shot to hell now. He wasn't a fool. He knew they saw a part of him that he didn't really want anyone to see again. Especially the thought of Conrad seeing him like that made his stomach clench in a strange way. Yuuri let out an aggravated huff and ran a hand through his hair. He knew having him killed was harsh, but... onyx eyes narrowed and turned cold. It was the only way to live. In order to survive... do what you must.

***Flashback* **

_"Anne... is Lavender house closing?" A twelve year old Yuuri asked quietly. Anne turned bloodshot eyes towards the the quiet boy. She stuffed the bills that were spread over the table into a folder and gave Yuuri a strained smile._

_"Of course not hun'! Don't you worry about anything! You should go on up to bed, Yuuri-chan." She gave his small shoulder a little nudge towards the door. Nodding, he closed the door behind him, leaning his back against it. His eyes closed slowly as Ann's soft cries echoed into the hallway._

**XXXXX**

_"Now kid, how the hell am I suppose to allow a twelve year old runt to play piano at my bar? It's illegal to even let you enter here!" A gruff man in his forties sighed as he leaned over the bar. Yuuri rolled his eyes at the predictable response. The man eyed the boy in front of him suspiciously. Yuuri stood under the scrutiny, watching the man's eyes roam over him. Starting at the black combat boots that stayed untied, up his slim black clad legs. His gaze traveled up the boys slim torso, clad in a clack button up that rolled up to his elbows. Up the slim column of the boys pale throat and one bored eye stared back, the other covered by a silky black eye patch. Raven black hair framed around his face and long thick eyelashes framed the onyx colored eye. The man gasped. Was this punk really a boy? He looked more like a little girl playing pirate than a boy!_

_"If you're done staring at me, can you please allow me to play?" His voice way too low and sensual, surprising the man completely. He shook his head silently._

_"Kid, I'm sorry, but-"_

_"Oya? Who's this little cutie, Hiro?" Yuuri looked behind him as a women glided over to him. She was beautiful; long brown hair curled in an elegant twist on the side of her head. She was dressed in a revealing red dress, showing creamy pale skin of her legs. Her eyes were Cinnamon brown, high cheek bones, and full lips painted a dark crimson._

_"Oh! Linda! How are ya'?" She smiled, inclining her head._

_"Perfect. Now, who is this?" She flashed a small smile towards a bored looking Yuuri. Leaning further onto the bar, he shrugged his shoulders._

_"Kid wants to play." She raised a questioning eyebrow. A thoughtful look appeared on her face._

_"Why not? Let him try, ok?" Hiro shot her a dirty look. The damn women was supposed to be on his side! He saw those blank apathetic eyes flash with something akin to hope. He heaved a sigh. They were gaining up on him, damn it!_

_"Shit. Shit. Shit!" He mumbled. Yuuri smirked now that the man gave in._

_"You might want to expand your vocabulary, sir." Hiro shot him a glare and ran a hand through his hair._

_"Don't mouth off Kid! One chance. That's it. If I don't like what I hear; your gone. Right now, there polishing the piano, so you can't use it now, but you can sing, right?" Yuuri nodded and began walking off towards the stage. Lounge chairs and booths were scattered throughout the room. The smell of smoke and alcohol burned his nose and he resisted the strong urge to gag. He notice two men, stationed at the drums and guitar; waiting for him most likely. He reached into his pocket as he got to the mike, to pull out his sheet of music for his song. After the two men read it, they looked at the boy with wide eyes._

_"Can you play it?" They nodded numbly and got into position. Yuuri gripped the mike, ignoring the nervous feeling in his stomach. No matter how confidant he seemed, this was the first time he was singing one of his songs in front of anyone. The sound of the guitar picked up, softly, and caused the noisy crowd to go silent._

_Tonight I'm so alone_

_This sorrow takes ahold_

_Don't leave me here so cold_

_(Never want to be so cold)_

_Your touch used to be so kind_

_Your touch used to give me life_

_I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time_

_Don't leave me alone_

_Cause I barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alone, I'm_

_You were my source of strength_  
><em>I've traded everything<em>  
><em>That I love for this one thing<em>  
><em>(Stranded in the offering)<em>

_Don't leave me here like this_  
><em>Can't hear me scream from the abyss<em>  
><em>And now i wish for you my desire<em>

_Don't leave me alone_  
><em>Cause I barely see at all<em>  
><em>Don't leave me alone, I'm<em>

_Falling in the black_  
><em>Slipping through the cracks<em>  
><em>Falling to the depths can I ever go back<em>  
><em>Dreaming of the way it used to be<em>  
><em>Can you hear me<em>  
><em>Falling in the black<em>  
><em>Slipping through the cracks<em>  
><em>Falling to the depths can I ever go back<em>  
><em>Falling inside the black<em>  
><em>Falling inside falling inside the black<em>  
><em>Black, black, black<em>  
><em>Slipping through the cracks...<em>

_Falling in the black... _

_Falling in the black_  
><em>Slipping through the cracks<em>  
><em>Falling to the depths can I ever go back<em>  
><em>Dreaming of the way it used to be<em>  
><em>Can you hear me<em>  
><em>Falling in the black<em>  
><em>Slipping through the cracks<em>  
><em>Falling to the depths can I ever go back<em>  
><em>Falling inside the black<em>  
><em>Can you hear me?<em>  
><em>Falling inside the black<em>  
><em>Can you hear me?<em>  
><em>Falling inside the black<em>  
><em>Can you hear me?<em>  
><em>Falling inside<em>  
><em>Falling inside, falling inside the black<em>

_Yuuri set the mike down and deafening applause echoed off the walls. Yuuri inclined his head in thanks and walked off the stage, trying to ignore the stares he was receiving. Though he had to smirk when he saw Hiro's mouth gaping open._

_"Kid! Your definatly in! Come by three days from now!" He said enthusiasticly. Nodding, Yuuri continued towards the stairs, leading out of the club. Two pale arms wrapped themselves around his neck, a chin resting on his shoulder. He stopped when hot breath caressed the shell of his ear._

_"Something I can help you with, Ms.?" The body behind him shook slightly as she giggled._

_"Linda. My names Linda. Yours is Yuuri, I'm guessing."_

_"No need to guess, I am." He muttered as he took a step forward. The pale arms, surprisingly strong, didn't loosen their hold._

_"Your song was wonderful. Your voice was strong... Deep." Yuuri stiffened when he felt her hand skim the flat skin of his abdomen._

_"Hmm... I wonder if you can play the piano as well as you sing." She mused._

_"I'm alright, I suppose." Yuuri said in a monotone voice. His slender fingers fought the urge to smack her away. Something told him not to. One of her hands left his shirt and laced her fingers with his. She brought their intertwined hands together up to inspect them._

_"Oh? Your fingers are those of a pianist... Long and slender... Soft. What else can you do with these hands do I wonder?" You could tell she was smirking just by the sound of her voice. She leaned forward, pressing herself against the motionless boy._

_"I'd be willing to pay to find out... Hmm?" He wasn't stupid. From the moment she had approached him, her sickly sweet perfume in the air, he knew. Closing his eyes in resignation, he reopened them, a smirk on his face._

_"Care to find out?"_

_**XXXXX**_

_Yuuri walked down the empty street, hands jammed in his pockets, his boots crunched down on the fall leaves. Cold November air whipped past him, turning his normally pale complexion a bright red. He shivered. It had gotten a lot colder now that the sun had gone down. The hands in his pocket brushed against the new found money in his pocket, feeling as though it weighed tons. His eyelids were _

_beginning to drop as he made his way up the concrete steps of Lavender House. He reached out towards the doorknob, but before he could reach it, it was thrown open by a wide eyed Anne. Before he could even blink, he was pulled into an embrace, borderline painful, by Anne._

_"Yuuri! What in Gods name happened! Its 3:50 Am! Do you understand how worried I was!" She began sobbing, burying her face in his neck. He stood stiffly and patted her awkwardly on the back._

_"I'm sorry, Anne. I was.. working." She abruptly pulled back, staring at him with wide eyes._

_"Working? Yuuri, your twelve! Nobody would hire you! What did you do?" Yuuri sighed and jammed his hand into his pocket and pulling out a wad of hundreds. He dropped it in Anne's lax hand._

_"I babysat, Ann. I have experience with children, so they payed me more." She nodded numbly. It never occurred to her that quiet Yuuri would lie to her._

_"Oh, by the way, Anne." He paused at the staircase, his back toward her. His voice was soft, and she had to strain to hear it._

_"I''ll be working every night for awhile. Don't wait up for me anymore, alright?" She nodded, to shocked to move. To shocked to notice the lingering scent of woman's perfume that clung onto Yuuri's clothes. And definitely too shocked to notice the large hickey covering Yuuri's pale neck._

_The first of many to come._

_***End Flashback* **_

Wolfram was not pleased. Neither was anyone for that matter. They had received reports of fires spreading in town, so Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, and himself were needed. Problem was: how can they leave Yuuri alone in the castle unguarded right after an attempted assassination? Answer: They couldn't. Solution? They had to drag Yuuri around with them. Were the happy about that? Absolutely not. But that didn't matter right now. They couldn't even find him. Conrad sighed almost inaudibly as the others followed closely behind. Wolfram huffed and crossed his arms.

"Where the hell did he go? No one just disappears like that!" Wolfram huffed. Gwendal rolled his eyes but otherwise stayed silent.

"Heika!~ Where did you go!" Gunter's mouth was clamped shut by Conrads hand. Three raised an eyebrow.

"Shh... do you hear that?" They all quieted, the wind blowing and carrying a soft voice.

_'Despite the lies that you're making_  
><em>Your love is mine for the taking<em>  
><em>My love is just waiting<em>  
><em>To turn your tears to roses'<em>

Their eyes gravitated towards the source of the sound and landed on Yuuri. He was seated beneath a large willow tree, his eyes fixed on a small hand notebook. He was humming different bars, scribbling things out when his eyebrows knitted light breeze ruffled his hair and his earring swayed lightly.

_'I will be the one that's gonna hold you_  
><em>I will be the one that you run to<em>  
><em>My love is a burning, consuming fire<em>  
><em>No, you'll never be alone<em>  
><em>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars<em>  
><em>Hear the whispers in the dark'<em>

Conrad listened in awe, ignoring the others shocked expressions, to openly gape at him. Yuuri leaned his head back, a bitter smile on his lips and a humorous laugh escaping his throat.

"You'll never be alone... huh?

**XXXXX**

Conrad smiled as Yuuri huffed and mounted the horse. Gwendal, Gunter, and Wolfram were already perched on the horses.

_"'Have to come'_. They said. _'Can't leave you alone_.' They said. What the hell am I? Five?" Yuuri grumbled as he settled. Conrad smiled fondly at the unexpected pout on Yuuri's lips.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Your safer with us at the moment." _'With me'_ Conrad added silently.

"I can take care of myself, you forget." Yuuri grumbled as the rode throughout the trial.

"Would you stop complaining, you wimp?" Yuuri shot him a dirty look and smirked.

"If I wanted any lip from you, Wolf-Chan," He spat. "I would have gotten it from my zipper." Wolfram stared blankly.

"What are you..." His face turned tomato red and he sputtered. "What! You- You-!"

"Looks like you can actually use that brain of yours." Conrad shook his head in amusement when he watched Wolfram's face turn purple.

"You know..." Yuuri began and he stared blankly ahead. "You should have brought Cheri or someone else instead. I'm suffocating from the testosterone levels here."

"You'll have to deal with it, Your Majesty." Gwendal deadpanned.

"Heika!~ Were here." Yuuri looked up with narrowed onyx eyes. Angry red flames licked the village houses, people scrambling in and out, carrying as many possessions as they could.

"And..." Yuuri drawled. "Where the hell are the fire hydrants? Anyone?" No one answered his question, instead they split up. Conrad and Wolfram began helping people evacuate , while Gwendal began shouting orders.

A flash from the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Bright red against the orange flames. He walked towards it cautiously, the gravel beneath his boots crunching with each step closer. Things seemed to silent, save for the sound of footsteps. A flash of red and silver was his only warning before it happened. He ducked just as a knife swung above his head just barely grazing him , a few strands of his hair fluttered to the ground. By the time he turned around, all that was left was a flower fluttering slowly to the ground. He clutched it tightly in his fist as the flames burned brighter.

**XXXXX**

**AN:/ Well, what did you think? Did you enjoy their interactions? Thank ya for reading! I hope it was worth the long wait! The next Chapter is on its way!XD Please review! They make me happy! The songs in this Chapter are by Skillet, Whispers in the Dark, and Falling Inside the Black! Bye Bye for now!**

**AllenNlavi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please enjoy!**

**XxXxX**

Yuuri's grip tightened on the flower,watching as the thorns tore into his skin. He allowed the withered flower to flutter to the ground, crushing it with the heel of his shoe.

"Yuuri!" His head whipped around just as a warm hand wrapped around his upper arm. Yuuri stared at Conrad with wide eyes, taking in his slightly disheveled uniform. Conrad's shoulders slumped in acute relief and he heaved a sigh.

"Your Majesty, please don't suddenly disappear like that." He chided. Yuuri's eyes softened and he used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that..." The black hair boy looked pointedly at the tan hand still wrapped around his upper arm. The hand disappeared immediately, and Yuuri noted the loss of warmth was a bit uncomfortable.

"Let's go join up with the others, Your Majesty." Conrad placed the palm of his hand on the small of Yuuri's back. Yuuri stiffened for a moment before relaxing when the warmth of Conrad's hand permeated his body. If someone else had touched him like that, no doubt it would have been sexual. The complete opposite of this. This gesture was warm, protective, and, if he wasn't mistaken, a tad bit possessive?

Conrad glanced down the young king, smiling softly to himself at how relaxed Yuuri seemed. He pressed slightly harder against the boy's back when Yuuri leaned into his touch.

"When is the Water User going to arrive?" Gwendal barked toward one of the guards. Wolfram and Gwendal stood a couple of yards from the flames, seemingly ordering the guards to evacuate the people.

"Help!" A scream pierced the air from the direction of the burning house.

"What the hell is going on?" Wolfram snapped. Yuuri looked blankly toward the flaming house.

"Well..." Yuuri began slowly. "Considering the fact that their house is on fire, they're most likely screaming bloody murder whilst running around on fire." Conrad and the others stared at him with wide eyes as he said that calmly, like he was talking about the weather. Yuuri took in their expressions and just shrugged.

"What? There is no way I'd catch myself on fire to save someone I don't even know." Wolfram shook his head at Yuuri's nonchalant attitude.

"You there! Stop now!" A guards shout echoed. They turned around to see a homely looking man barreling toward them. Conrad, as well as the others, shifted Yuuri behind themselves, acting as a barrier.

"What's going on?" Gwendal asked gruffly. The guard grabbed the man by the arm, using his other hand to salute them.

"Sir! It seems this man was responsible for the fire!" Yuuri glanced past the many bodies blocking him, to stare at the man being restrained by two guards. Ignoring their shouts of protest, Yuuri walked around his human shields, and stopped a few feet away from the sneering man.

"You did this, huh? Funny. You don't strike me as the Arsonist type, ya' know? More like a mental asylum escapee." As he said this, he looked the man up and down with a cold and calculated stare. A cold sweat began to form on the man's head.

"S-shut up! These villagers sided with you nasty demons! They deserve what they got!" The man spat. Literally. Yuuri cringed when a bit of the man's spit hit his cheek. He sighed, using the cuff of his sleeve to wipe it away. The others shifted nervously behind him when Yuuri got within touching distance of the man. The man tried to shift back as Yuuri approached, but the guards grip on his upper arms was restricting. Yuuri brought up his pale hand, his long pianist fingers cupping the man's cheek. Conrad ground his teeth and moved forward at the same moment Wolfram did, but Gwendal wrapped his hand around each of their arms. His hair swished as he shook his head.

"Just wait. If he makes a move, then you attack." Conrad made no move to retreat but he stood where he was and glared at the man. Yuuri inwardly smirked when he felt the man begin to tremble. Yuuri leaned over toward the man as his fingers began to stroke the man's cheek in mock affection.

His eyes took on a half lidded look, as if he were heavily sedated, and his lips turned into a sly smirk. Yuuri's hot breath ghosted over the man's cheek.

"You're way too incapable to do something like this by yourself. Who helped you I wonder? Hmm?"

"I d-don't know!"The man rushed out as his control began to slip. Yuuri's smirk grew.

"How should I punish you, I wonder? I don't like lies. Should I-?"

_**Kill him **_

Yuuri's eyes widened.

_**Kill him!**_

Yuuri's hand fell limply to his side, and he stumbled back slightly. He could practically feel his heart pounding out of his chest. Could everyone else hear it?

"T-take him away! Now! Quickly!" Yuuri snapped toward the bewildered guards. A sinister chuckle sounded in his head, causing him to grip his hair.

_**Going so soon?**_

"S-shut up!" Yuuri shouted, stumbling backwards and gripping his head even tighter.

"Your Majesty!" Conrad rushed toward the young kings side. The hand that was placed on Yuuri's shoulder was slapped away harshly. Conrad quickly hid his hurt.

"Your Majesty?" Yuuri stilled, his head shot up quickly and blank eyes meet brown ones.

"Take me back, quickly."

Conrad didn't question it.

**XxXxX**

Yuuri stumbled into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it. His back hit the door with a loud 'thump', and he ran a shaky hand through his messy hair.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He mumbled to himself. He chuckled when silence met his question. Was he honestly expecting an answer? Yuuri stumbled over towards the large antique mirror and planted either hand on opposite sides of the counter. He looked up at his reflection and cringed when he saw himself. His face was paler than normal, deep black circles under each eye. The fringe of his bangs fell over his eyes and he huffed in exasperation, shoving them out of the way. He froze. Was his eye always red? He shook his head to clear the image and blinked.

_Black._

He let his forehead hit the mirror harshly with a bang, his eyes closed tightly. What the fuck was happening to him? Was he finally going crazy? He felt something sticky slide down the bridge of his nose and 'plop' onto the hard marble of the counter top. He ran a pale finger through it, rubbing it in between his pointer finger and thumb.

_Ah_.

_That's blood isn't it?_

The familiar feeling of rose to the back of his throat and he leaned over the sink, coughing violently.

_Vomit wasn't red was it?_

He couldn't remember. The blood continued to dribble down his chin in a endless stream as his coughing got harsher. The burning his chest got hotter and hotter, to the point where he could no longer contain the whimpers of pain escaping their prison behind his lips. A rap at the door drew his attention.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?" Conrad's worries voice floated through the large oak doors separating them. Wheezing, Yuuri stumbled backwards a few steps.

"I'm f-fine Con-" Blood blocked his mouth as it overflowed again. His fingers clamped over his mouth, but it did no good. The crimson liquid slid between his fingers, coating his hand red.

"Your Majesty!" The pounding on the locked door became louder, he could hear Gunter's worried shouts and Wolfram yelling for the guard to unlock the door. Their words were beginning to blend into something incomprehensible as the burning in chest grew. He could hardly hear, their voices sounding distant, like he was submerged under water.

"I'm fi-" The words cut of when he his foot slipped on the water slicked floor, throwing off his balance. He hit the water hard, creating a large splash. As he sank deeper, his eyes closing slowly. It didn't hurt here, so resting for a bit was ok, wasn't it?

**XxXxX**

His black eye opened slowly and Yuuri found himself staring into a dark canopy.

"Finally awake I take it?" Yuuri turned his head towards the familiar voice. Kei was sitting on the bed side with his legs crossed. He closed the book he was reading with one hand and removed his glasses with the free one.

"What the hell happened Yuuri? Kai and I go to the pool to get you, and what do we find? You, floating face down in a bloody pool of water." Kei sighed, shaking his head as he slid his glasses back into place.

"We brought you to my room. As for the blood, you have no external wounds, so-"

"I know it _all!" _Yuuri turned his head toward the door to see Kai, in all his glory, wearing a Sherlock Holmes coat and puffing on a pipe. Kei sighed in exasperation.

"Seems like Kai is playing dress up again. Be glad it's not the astronaut again." Kai shot a dirty glare to his brother.

"Excuse me? I happen to like that one, thanks so much!" Kai cleared his throat way louder than necessary and adjusted his cap.

"Any who! Yuu-chan, let me ask you-no! I shall tell you! This was a poolside murder! Yuuri is the culprit!"

"..."

"I said, 'Yuuri is the culprit'!" Kei shrugged his shoulders in exasperation and placed a warm hand on Yuuri's bare shoulder.

"Did you hear that, Yuuri? Apparently your a murderer. Congrats. Now that that's all settled, we will leave you to rest, alright?" Kei stood up from the bed and stretched, his bones snapping back into place. Kei grimaced.

"Ew. With taking care of the two of you, I feel forty, not twenty two." He said as he walked toward the door. Kai pouted as he followed his bother.

"Hey! We're twins, ya know? If that's true, what does that make me?"

"An imbecile."

Hey! That's...What _does_ that mean...?"

"You prove my point."

That was all Yuuri heard as his two band members disappeared down the candle lit corridor. Yuuri's head dropped down on his pillow and he shoved his bangs out of his eyes. Was it just him,or has he been seeing a lot of canopy's lately? Rather, it seemed he was waking up in a lot of strange places nowadays. He didn't know if he liked that or not.

"I looked it up! You were insulting me you asshole!"

_Nope,_ Yuuri thought as his eyes began to drop from exhaustion.

Waking up in strange places was never a good thing.

**XxXxX**

"Oh~! The wheels on the bus go round' and round', round' and round', the wheels on the bus go-"

"We know God damn it! We _know! _They go round and round! Now for the sake of what very little sanity I have left, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kei snarled from the passengers seat of Yuuri's Mercedes. Yuuri sighed in relief when the cursed singing finally stopped, and pulled onto the highway.

"Really!" Kai huffed as he stretched out in the backseat. "You guys are no fun! Kill joys!" Yuuri looked up in the rear view mirror and glared.

"The fun ended the 30th time you sang that song, Kai. Besides, does my car look _anything_ like a god damned bus to you?" Kai opened his mouth, but Yuuri's glare intensified.

"If you say my car in anyway looks like a bus, so help me I'll-"

"We're here." Kei said as he began unbuckling his seat belt. Yuuri smirked. Always cautious, wasn't he?

Their record studio loomed ahead of them and Yuuri slid neatly into the V.I.P. spot.

**XxXxX**

"So," Their manager began as she curled her hair around a manicured finger. She was pretty by normal standards- Long brown hair and emerald green eyes, but that was about it.

"The reason I called you boys here is because I have an important announcement to make. As of today, 'Zero Gravity' has a fourth member! Get in here!" The door of the studio rattled open and he walked in. The new member was taller than Yuuri. Those long legs clad in black leather, a white tank-top was worn under a matching leather jacket. What caught Yuuri's attention, though, was his green eyes and blood red hair. Their manager, Shoko, grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him over.

"Boys, this is Renji! Please look after him!" Renji lightly took Shoko's hand off his arm, smirking directly at Yuuri.

"Yes,"his smirk became more prominent, "Please look after me, Yuuri-Senpai~!"

Yuuri gave the man a curt nod, turning his gaze out of the office window. Kei gave him no indication that he heard them and just stared off to the side. It was weird, considering Kei was usually polite to everybody. Even Kai, who would have jumped the person by now, gave him a strained smile. Oblivious to the atmosphere, Shoko smiled brightly.

"Alrighty then, next order of business! We have a live concert at the Tokyo Dome in a few days, so I expect you to practice with our new band member! Don't stress and get along together, ok?" Kei and Kai nodded while they stared at Yuuri's impassive face worriedly.

"Ok, then, begin practice!"

**XxXxX**

"Ugh!" Kai huffed as he fell unceremoniously onto Yuuri's bed. He snuggled into the pillow, sighing.

"I can't stand that guy! He's so annoying! Kei, did you see how he kept looking at Yuu-chan? Creeper!" Kei slumped into the desk chair, watching Yuuri enter the room and shrug out of his coat.

"I can't say I'm too fond of him either. I'm usually a good judge of character." The sound of the tap started in the bathroom as Kai sighed.

"Yeah, well, I don't like em'!" Yuuri walked out of the bathroom bare chested, a towel hanging around his neck. He plopped onto the bed next to Kai and threw an arm over his eye as he fell back onto the pillow.

"You guys are thinking too much. Just relax, ok? If you're that worries, just keep an eye on him, ne?" Kei studied Yuuri for a few minutes before nodding reluctantly.

**XxXxX**

"God, this isn't even my first concert and I'm still nervous!" Kai glanced at the stage from behind the curtain. Kei glared at his pacing brother.

"Would you stop that? You're making me nervous now!" Kai paused his pacing and had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry. Any who, is Yuu-chan ready yet?"

"I'm right here." Kei and Kai's head snapped around at the sound of Yuuri's voice, their mouths promptly dropping. Standing there in front of them was Yuuri, clad in tight leather pants, fashionable tears along them showing his creamy skin. The while button up was also torn and ripped in places. Red ribbon was wound around his arms and torso in a criss crossing pattern. His feet were bare, but there were broken shackles around his ankles. Yuuri's eye twitched violently, strongly resembling Gwendal.

"I feel like an ex-convict who got into a fight with a string." Yuuri deadpanned.

"Yes! But a _sexy_ ex-convict, who got into a fight with a string and _won_!" The twitching in his eyes increased.

"Yeah, well, at least you two look somewhat normal." It was true; they looked like Yuuri . Both wore black leather pants that weren't ripped. Kei wore a silk blue button down and Kai purple. Luckily, they didn't getting strangled with ribbon or chains. Yuuri sighed tiredly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Now where that Renji guy run off to? The concerts about to start." Yuuri looked around, trying not to show how impatient he was.

"I'm ready." Renji walked in, dressed identically, save for the green silk shirt. Ignoring the impatient looks he was receiving, he smiled slyly.

"We need the band members in the wings!" A man shouted from near the curtain. Kei and Kai were still glaring daggers at Renji, so Yuuri smacked them on the back of their heads.

"Let's go guys."

**XxXxX**

"Ah~! I'm so tired!" Kai said, his jaw popping as he yawned. The concert ended twenty minutes ago, and now they were walking through the park to get home instead of driving. Renji, Kei, and Kai walked slightly ahead of Yuuri, who was bringing up the rear. Yuuri shivered from the cold, one hand jammed in his pant pocket, the other holding the strap of the guitar case on his back.

"That was so fun!" Kai smiled brightly. He glanced at Renji, sobering slightly.

"You did ok...for a rookie." Renji chuckled at Kai's 'praise', mussing his hair.

"Hey! Kai snapped, slapping his hand away.

"I'll have you know I'm twenty-two buddy! Two years older than you! Respect your elders!" Kai huffed. Yuuri watched them, slightly put off by the fact he was the youngest one. As if sensing his thoughts, Kei put an arm around Yuuri's smaller shoulders. Yuuri shot him a curious look.

"Don't feel bad, Yuuri. Kai's mental age is on par with an eight year old." Yuuri chuckled, discreetly shrugging Kei's arm off. Even if they were somewhat close, he still didn't like being touched so casually.

_Conrad however..._

_No!_

Yuuri mentally slapped himself, willing his thoughts to go another direction.

"Cool! It's so pretty!" Kai squealed, causing Yuuri's head to snap up. A large fountain was in the center of the park, the sides lined be trees. Yuuri had to admit, watching the fountain shoot water up, it was rather pretty. Kai brushed past them, jumping onto the ledge.

"Careful." Yuuri warned, watching Kai throw his arms to the side like an airplane and trying to keep balance on the narrow ledge. Kai rolled his eyes, turning on the edge so he was walking backwards.

"Sheesh! Aren't I always careful? You worry too much, Yuu-chan! I-" His voice got stuck in his throat the same second his foot got stuck in a crack in the ledge. His arms flailed out, trying to grab onto something.

"Ah! Whoa! Shit!" He cursed as he began falling backwards. Kei cursed, grabbing Kai's wrist. Gravity being a bitch, Kai's weight just ending up pulling Kei with him.

"Idiots!" Yuuri hissed, trying to grab onto the back of Kei's coat. Yuuri moved forward, the same exact moment Renji did.

"Watch it!" But it was too late. Yuuri fell into Renji, resulting in them both toppling over the edge of the fountain with a huge splash.

**XxXxXx**

"My fucking head!" Kai moaned as he sat up slightly.

"Renji? Kei?" Both raised their hands to show they were both still alive.

"What about Yuuri?" Kei mumbled.

"..."

"..."

Kei and Kai looked around frantically, both of their eyes growing wide with fear.

"Yuuri!"

"Yuu-chan!"

"If it's Yuuri-Senpai your looking for, you might want to look down." Renji stated calmly, trying to shake the water out of his spiky red hair. Doing as they were told, they both looked down to see Yuuri, his head submerged beneath the water.

"Ahhhh!"

"Oh my God!" Kai and Kei jumped up, Kai pulling Yuuri by his collar and shaking his limp body.

"Don't die on me Yuu-chan! Parents aren't supposed to out live their children! Don't go near the light!"

He began slapping his face, hoping for some response.

"The light may be pretty,but avoid it! Avoid it!"

"Kai! Stop it! He's awake!" Kai snarled, stopping his moron of a brother from shaking his best friend into a coma. Kai looked down, freezing when his wide eyes meet, Onyx eyes blazing in anger.

"Up. Now." Kai laughed nervously, helping Yuuri to stand.

"Umm...sorry to bother you all..." Renji began.

"But where the hell are we?" From where they were, it looked like they were in a pond in the woods. It seemed they were close to people though, considering they could hear the sounds from the market place.

"I don't think we're in Kansas no more..." Kai mumbled.

"We live in Tokyo asshat." Kei shot, glaring at the reason they were in this mess. Yuuri seemed rigid though.

_What the fuck? _Yuuri snarled mentally. They couldn't have waited until he was alone? Besides that, he had no clue where they were.

"Renji..." Yuuri watched the boy raise a curious eyebrow.

"I need your coat and," He looked at Kei. "And your glasses." They gave him odd looks, but otherwise complied. He put on Renji's coat that was a couple of sizes too big, flipping up the wet hood to cover his disheveled black hair. Yuuri sighed, sliding on the glasses and securing the guitar case onto his back.

"You guys put on your baseball caps on and keep them there. Let's go."

"Why? Do you know where we are Yuu-chan?" Kai asked hopefully as he pulled on his cap. Yuuri began walking, the others following.

"No idea."

**XxXxX**

Crowds bustled around as, nearly an hour later, they exited the forest and found themselves in a market place. People gave them strange looks and moves aside as they past, but the whispers were beginning to grate on Yuuri's last nerve. Yuuri walked ahead, Kei and Kai flanking him on either side and Renji behind them.

"Wow~ How the hell did we end up in a amusement park?" Kai mused out loud, a smile on his face.

"How indeed." Yuuri grumbled as he walked forward. The footfalls of his friends stopped, causing Yuuri to glance behind him.

"Whats wrong?" The three of their heads were turned the direction the were walking from, odd expressions of their faces. In an instant, Kei had Yuuri by the arm, dragging them forward.

"I saw something I want to buy up ahead. Yuuri, come with me, ne?" Yuuri grimaced as Kei pulled faster, his slightly shorter legs straining to keep up.

"Slow down! It's not going anywhere. Besides, where is Kai and Renji going?" He said looking back, watching Renji and Kai split in opposite directions.

"They saw something they wanted to buy. Kei said curtly, the grip on Yuuri's arm constricting.

XxXxX

The figure smirked, watching the young King's friend drag him away hastily. So the boy noticed him, huh? Interesting. The ma smirked, watching the king with a predatory like gaze. He licked his lips. The boy seemed to be doing well.

That should be reported to _him_, shouldn't it?

The man's stiffened, the hairs on his neck standing a second to late.

The villagers walking in front of the ally's entrance didn't notice the stream of blood coating the cobble stones;nor did they notice the shadow disappearing down the alley liking blood off his thumb.

**XxXxX**

Yuuri sighed in boredom, watching Kei look at what seemed like a sword. Kei seemed jumpy, and it was beginning to get on the king's nerves.

"Yuu-chan~!" Came a high pitched squeal, followed by Yuuri being promptly glomped. Peeling the human leech off him, Yuuri glared.

"Where the hell have you been? And where is Renji?"

"Right here." Renji came from the opposite direction, a smile on his face." He thrust is hands forward.

Yuuri blinked.

Manjuu?

"You went to buy this?" Yuuri asked slowly. Kai nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yep! Although..." Kai trailed off, inspecting the treat.

"Where have I seen this before?" He mused not noticing Yuuri pale as he stared at the chibi version of himself. Renji and Kei stepped closer.

"It kind of looks like..." Before he could say anything more, Yuuri grabbed it and threw it to the ground, stomping on it repeatedly.

"What the hell is your problem!"

"My Manjuu~! Noooo!" Kai cried, dropping to his knees in agony. Yuuri ignored him, turning to Renji.

"Where did you go?" Renji shrugged nonchalantly.

"Asked for some directions. There some place called Blood Pledge Castle up ahead." Yuuri sighed in relief, turning away.

"Let's go."

**XxXxX**

Please Review!

AllenNlavi


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I'm back!*Claps obnoxiously* Yeah...*cough* Hehehe... To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was going to even finish this...Then I read some of the reviews and decided if there was even a few people who liked it, it was worth finishing:) I really hope you all aren't disappointed! Please review!**

**On a totally random thought...does anyone like Yu-Gi-Oh? There is this abridged series by LittleKuriboh, and .EPIC! ShadyVox rapping*drools* Ahem! Sorry...Hehehe...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Alone in the Dark_

_Chapter 12_

_~AllenNlavi~_

Yuuri sighed, exhaling loudly through is nose in exasperation as he adjusted the the guitar case on his back. The stupid thing was beginning to hurt his back, but walking with it for three hours would do that to you.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction, Renji?" Yuuri grunted and watched as said man nod absently as he walked slightly ahead of the group. Kei and Kai trailed behind them, unusually silent.

"Positive! Your doubt wounds me! Don't ya' trust me?" He asked with a sniff.

_'No, actually I don't_' Yuuri though dryly as he eyed the red head. He wasn't used to being outside for this long of a time and he used one hand to absently rub his temple to ward off the throbbing. His vision was starting to blur slightly-that, or there were two Renji's now. Huffing, he glanced back, watching Kei half dragging Kai behind them.

"God, my feet fucking hurt! Super Stars shouldn't have to walk! I'm way too beautiful to be subjected to this!" Kai whined, not at all perturbed by the odd stares he was receiving from the people they were passing.

"You would think by now we would have found a taxi or something..." Kei mused, stumbling slightly from having to support Kai's weight and glaring when Kai played the part of a bag of flour.

Yuuri inwardly smirked at the comment. When he had first been thrown here, the first thing that came to mind was where was his car. Too bad the people in this world didn't know about_ real_ horse power.

Renji slowed down slightly, walking so he was side by side with Yuuri and towering over him.

"I have no clue. All I've been seeing are horses, and I don't know about you all, but you'd have to point a gun at my head before I got on one of those beasts."

"That can be arranged, Mr. I-Know-Where-I'm-Going!" Kai spat, glaring invisible daggers at the back of Renji's head. The heat was beginning to get to everyone and Kai's ire had found a good outlet. Renji studiously ignored the comment, shrugging, but you could see the smirk on his face.

Yuuri looked up to the clear sky, momentarily blinding his good eye even with glasses on. He closed his eyes, his head still tilted up.

What the hell was going on? Did the others even know that he was here? Did Conrad? If so, then why did they drop him in the middle of no where? And...he glanced discreetly at his three companions. Why were they taken here too? Yuuri was beginning to think it was a shitty idea to play Dora the Explorer and go on a little castle hunt. He should have stayed where Conrad could find him...

It was too late to start regretting it now though. He already made it this far, though he didn't see anything familiar, which was probably like a big ass blinking neon sign saying 'You're lost dumb ass!'

"Okay...Maybe now would be a good time to mention I have absolutely no idea where we are going anymore...hehehe..." Renji mumbled sheepishly, one hand on the back of his head as he glanced around.

"You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me you damn son of a-! Are you shittin' me?" Kei hissed, dropping his brother to the ground with a thud.

Kai stayed down.

Renji shrugged nervously,"Hahaha...Trust me, I shit you not..."

Kei snarled, grabbing Renji by the scruff of his dress shirt and bringing them nose to nose.

"I have been fucking following you around for god knows how long, carrying 150 pounds of dead weight! I followed your lead like a damn baby duck and where did it get me? Huh? Tell me!" Kei's green eyes glinted with an insane light, a slightly hysterical laugh escaping his throat.

People walked around them in a large oval to avoid the crazy person.

"_Do you see that?"_ He thrust one arm up, gesturing to the sky wildly.

"The sun! I probably have skin cancer right about now! How do you intend to fix this, ya' bastard? How? Huh?" Kei howled.

"And..." Yuuri drawled, "We have officially lost Kei."

Before his friend actually murdered Renji in a public venue, Yuuri grabbed Kei's hands, coaxing them from Renji's bunched shirt.

"Just to let ya' guys know ahead of time...I kinda spentallofthemoneywehadleft!" Renji rushed out in some apparent foreign language before covering his face. Kei pushed Yuuri aside, walking closer to a trembling Renji.

"Could you...repeat that...?" Kei asked slowly and advanced as Renji backed up.

Yuuri finally realized what the bastard had said, so he was done playing mediator. Instead, he opted for nudging Kai with the heel of his boot for entertainment purposes.

"Hahaha...I said I-"

"I know what you said! Do you want to die? Satan will look like the fucking tooth fairy compared to me! _Prepare to die_!"

Yuuri sighed, grabbing the scruff of Kei's jacket before Renji was murdered. No matter how pissed he was, he couldn't let Kei kill the guy. It just wasn't right.

That, and there were witnesses.

Kei shot Yuuri a scathing glare.

"Calm down, you're scaring all the little townsfolk. Do you want us chased out of here?" Yuuri asked calmly and watched the platinum blonde deflate. Renji looked at him thankfully.

Yuuri flipped him off.

Kai seemed to come out of his self induced coma and joined them.

"Yeah...this place does seem to to be the fire and pitchfork type..." He mumbled and glanced around as if expecting someone to pop out. Kei pulled the hood closer to his face and shuddered as more sun came out.

"Well, what the hell can we do? We're lost, penniless, phone-less. The only thing I can think of are flares." Kei grunted. Yuuri rolled his eyes as Renji nodded sagely.

"Yeah. Flares. Great idea. Watch us get tackled the second we whip a non existent flare out and get arrested as terrorists!"

"I could always do a strip show to show off my uber sexy body and rack in some cash!" Kai said slyly.

"Shut up, Kai." Was the unanimous response and Kai nodded sadly.

Yuuri sighed, suddenly feeling years older. If Conrad were here he'd know what to do...

Renji's eyes lit up.

"God, I'm so smart! Why didn't I think of it earlier?" He asked himself and Kei glared at him.

"Well? Care to share wise one?" He hissed. Renji grinned and pulled Yuuri closed before he could protest.

"We don't have our instruments, but someone does! Anyone care for some music?" Kai and Kei's eyes lit in understanding, but Yuuri was already shaking his head.

"No. Why me?"

Kei shrugged. "I don't have my drums and their guitars aren't with us- so it's up to you!" They looked up expectantly and he was about to beat their little hopes with a dough roller, when his stupid stomach betrayed him.

"Grrrr!"

Yuuri's face inflamed and they all looked at him with wide eyes.

"Damn...either you're hungry or there is something under your shirt making bear mating sounds..."

"Shut up! I'll do it!" Yuuri hissed to cover his momentary lapse.

They all smiled.

_Success. _

Yuuri sighed, and walked to the center of the square, where people were rushing past. He allowed to case to slide from his back and he breathed a sigh of relief when his back cracked. He settled against the fountain after he opened the case on the ground for money.

Damn, he felt like a beggar!

Yuuri closed his eyes, the lyrics he had been thinking about flowing through his mind like a gentle stream. The guitar positioned on his lap, he strummed the first cord.

(Carnival of Rust- Poets of the Falls)

_D' you breathe the name of your saviour in your hour of need,  
>And taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of greed?<br>Of implication, insinuation and ill will, 'til you cannot lie still,  
>In all this turmoil, before red cape and foil come closing in for a kill<em>

He could feel people stopping around him, but his eyes remained firmly shut as Conrad's face flashed through his mind. Unconsciously, a gentle smile curled his lips and his voice became smoother than the finest silk. __

_Come feed the rain!  
>'cause I'm thirsty for your love, dancing underneath the skies of lust<br>Yeah, feed the rain!  
>'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust<em>

His voice hit the note, and people surrounded the Young King now. Children smiled, not understanding the lyrics, but just knowing the voice was beautiful. Women had tears in their eyes as Yuuri's voice trembled with emotion, and men tried to discreetly wipe their eyes.

Never having heard the lyrics before, his three friends jaw went slack. It almost sounded as if...as if...Yuuri was...__

_It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed  
>All in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need<br>I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore  
>And more than ever, I hope to never fall, where enough is not the same it was before<em>

_Come feed the rain...  
>'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust<br>Yeah, feed the rain  
>'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust<br>Yeah, feed the rain  
>'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust<br>Yeah, feed the rain  
>'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust<em>

Yuuri's eyes sealed shut, Conrad's smiling face burning brightly behind closed lids as his fingers caressed the cords lovingly.

Conrad's voice...

His touch...a gentle caress...

His laugh...the twinkling of bells...

His eyes...warm chocolate...

_Conrad..._

_Do I love you...?_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning  
>Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning<br>Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning  
>Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning<em>

The last note hung in the air, the silence comforting, and for a moment Yuuri almost forgot where he was.

Not for long though.

His eyes opened gently.

The cheers deafened him and coins pinged against the guitar case loudly. Men whistled as women cooed toward him. His friends seemed stunned, before they too began to clap slowly.

Yuuri stood, smiling awkwardly as he did. He hurriedly shoved the guitar back into its case before gathering it and maneuvering his way out of the large crowd.

"That was wonderful, Yuu-chan! One of your best songs yet!" Kai gushed after they finally caught up to the boy. Yuuri leaned against the wall wearily.

"Uhn. Thanks, I guess." Yuuri mumbled and glanced away. Shoving his way from the wall, Yuuri turned to them with a frown.

"I'm hungry. I have no clue where there is food, so I guess we'll split up, ok?"

He didn't wait for them to say anything as he reached in his case and shoved a handful of coins at them.

They watched him wearily, before Kei dubbed it pointless and turned on his heel. He waved behind him.

"I'll get something for you if I find anything. Let's meet here in an hour, ne?"

"I'll follow him!" Kai began brightly before he paused and turned back to Yuuri with a accusatory glare. "After all, I have to replace my murdered manjuu you beast!" Kai burst into tears and ran toward his brother, a trail of dust marking his path.

"You had to go and take the kid's food didn't ya'? Cruel I say." Renji snorted, ignoring the glare sent his way.

He was definitely used to glares by now.

"I guess I'll go that-a-way." Renji inclined his head in the opposite way the brothers went, waving his hand in farewell.

For a few minutes Yuuri stood, pinching the bridge of his nose as his temples throbbed.

His growling stomach made him grimace and after sighing, he began to trek down the street. He glanced at the shops, seeing nothing exactly food-like at the moment.

"Ah!" Yuuri stumbled, the force of some man's shoulder knocking him forward as the man passed him. The person walked right on, never breaking stride.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. Your concern is truly touching. Tch. Asshole." Yuuri grumbled sarcastically as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

Yuuri looked behind him, watching the man who had been walking at a swift pace suddenly break into a sprint as soon as he saw Yuuri was watching.

"Weird...what the hell is his problem?" Yuuri mumbled aloud, a scowl marring his fine features. He shrugged, intent on finding some damn food. Pushing thoughts of the weird ass man away, he began walking, already feeling lighter.

He froze mid step.

Feeling lighter...?

He was almost afraid to look, but sure enough, when he glanced at his back, the absence of his guitar case was _very_ prominent.

That damn, dirty fucker.

"Damn it!" Yuuri hissed, turning on heel to pursue the little rat. The money wasn't what was making him run, but his guitar.

The guitar Ann had bought him.

"Oi! Slow the fuck down!" Yuuri grumbled as he narrowly avoided colliding with a fruit cart.

The man he was chasing looked behind him briefly, giving him a look that said,_ you think I'd listen to you, moron?_

Luckily, Yuuri's build was lithe, and he easily began gaining on the man. He could easily evade the people in his path, while the man simply plowed them over without a care.

A women walked out of a shop, two children latched onto her hands and the man shoved her. Her eyes widened as she fell on her bottom.

Problem was, now she sat right where he was seconds away from plowing over. There was too much momentum and his feet wouldn't be able to stop in time.

Yuuri cursed, glancing up at the line that strung laundry across the buildings. Without thinking, his legs tensed in preparation to jump. He did, latching onto the line, and curled his legs to his body as he slide over the woman's head.

The line burned his hands, and as soon as he was past the woman, he released the line. The drop was short, and the impact from hitting the ground had him hissing as he stumbled slightly.

Yuuri sighed in relief as he caught sight of the man's retreating back.

He smirked when the man began to slow slightly. He may not be a track star, but he did have stamina and lung capacity.

He was a singer after all.

That didn't deter the burning in his lungs though.

Damn, that guy was fast!

The Young King hissed as the man smirked, sprinting across the intersection with the guitar case in hand.

A carriage lazed across the road, blocking the thief from Yuuri's sight. Cursing, before his brain registered the scream of_ danger, idiot!_, he tucked his body and rolled under the thing. Jagged rocks cut at him, and he was grateful he was wearing the huge jacket, otherwise...

The second he was out on the other the side, he ignored people's gaping and sprinted down the road, gasping for air in his deprived lungs.

Could these people be any less helpful? They were like roadblocks!

"Someone! Stop looking at me like I'm crazy, and grab him!" Yuuri gasped at no one in particular.

It was quite a feat considering he was having trouble breathing and all.

The man smirked.

He was lucky running in to a foreigner like that. It had been pure chance that he saw the kid singing, and now all he had to do was lose the brat, and-

Bam!

The man stumbled back from the force of hitting a brick wall.

The wall that now had a hand wrapped around his upper arm.

Wait just a damn second.

He wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but last time he checked, walls didn't come with hands.

Glancing back, he saw the kid he stole from was nearing him at a frightening speed.

Damn.

What the hell did they feed kids nowadays?

His head snapped back around, muddy brown eyes meeting the cold bronze of his 'wall.'

Yuuri panted, all the while glaring daggers at the man's back. He silently blessed the person who had stopped the little rat. It was only when he got a couple of feet closer that his coal eyes lit with recognition.

"Conrad!" Without realizing it, a real smile lit his features. His heartbeat speed up and he doubted it was because of the marathon he just ran.

Yuuri's eyes locked with Conrad's, the King's chest constricting at the warmth in their chocolate depths. Only the wild thrashing of the man in Conrad's grip grounded him.

Conrad let out an inaudible breathe of relief at the sight of His King.

When Ulrike had informed them about Yuuri being dropped in human territory, he felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. He had been out here for hours now, searching every possible place Yuuri could be. He had left no stone unturned.

Different scenarios had run through his head, churning his stomach with growing unease.

What where the odds of running into him here?

All that mattered was that he was here now.

Safe.

With him.

"Your Majesty..." Conrad breathed. The sight of him, alive and warm, made the fear and anxiety he had felt not just moments before feel as if they were just an illusion to begin with.

The man in Conrad's grip stiffened, the blood draining from his dirty face.

"Your Majesty...?" He echoed, glancing over to the panting boy. Yuuri's hair was still obscured by the hood, so it was nearly impossible to tell, unless you knew what you were looking for.

Noticing the man's blatant staring, Yuuri sneered, snatching his case from the man's lax grip.

"Thanks for holding this." Yuuri muttered, sarcasm dripping from his words. Yuuri glanced at the man, feeling no sympathy for him even as he looked on the verge of passing out.

"Guards."

The guards that had been following Conrad in the search for the Young King, stood at attention. Conrad's grip on the man's arm tightened as he lead the man to them, relinquishing his hold as soon as the soldiers had a grip on him.

"Take him to Lord Von Voiltare." Conrad instructed as they bound the man's hands.

"Yes Sir!" The answered promptly and began to guide the bound man through the crowd.

"I didn't know who he was! Honest! If I had known he was the King, I would have gone for his pockets!" The man wailed.

"Not helping your case there, jackass." Yuuri muttered dryly. As soon as they were out of sight, Yuuri sighed in relief as he strapped the case against his back again.

"Thanks, Conrad." Yuuri sighed. "If you hadn't shown up-" He started when his wrist was snatched, and he was yanked away from prying eyes. As soon as they were at a relative distance, Yuuri's wrist was released.

"Wha-?"

His words lodged in his throat when a warm and calloused hand cupped the side of his face tenderly. The touch was gentle, and a thumb was swiped under his eye. He watched Conrad's soft face, a concerned frown bracketing his mouth.

"You're hurt." He stated and Yuuri could only nod dumbly. It didn't hurt so had Conrad not pointed it out, Yuuri probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Oh? Yeah, probably from when I slide under a moving carriage. Opps..." Yuuri laughed weakly. The laugh cut off with an abrupt choke as something in Conrad's face shifted.

Was that...anger?

"Please forgive me for this, Your Majesty."

Before he really had a chance to scrutinize what he meant, his body was pulled flush against Conrad's much larger one. His protector's body completely dwarfed him, engulfing him in the musky scent that muddled his brain. A strong arm wound around his waist like a vice, constricting with no room to even move. Another large hand snaked up to cradle the back of his head. Calloused fingers wound in raven locks, the hood having fallen down a long time ago. Yuuri's eyes widened, his glasses that were still on sliding down the bridge of his nose, as his hands hung limply at his side.

Conrad's large frame shuddered, his body sighing in relief as it came into contact with Yuuri's. Conrad inhaled heavily, his mind not registering his actions as he breathed in Yuuri's unique scent.

"Con-" The vice around him tightened and Conrad buried his face into raven locks of silk.

"Please don't leave my side again, Your Majesty." Conrad's warm breathe ghosted across the shell of his ear like a whispered caress, causing the shorter ones legs to tremble. If Conrad hadn't had a death grip on him, he was positive he would have already been a heap on the floor.

"Please, Yuuri." Came a muttered whisper.

Yuuri's flint eyes softened at the pleading sound that came from his normally stoic Conrad.

Yuuri eyes widened.

His.

_His?_

His heart beat was like a bass drum in his ear and as their chests meshed together, he was positive that Conrad had heard it as well. He could feel his protector's heart thundering loudly against his own as the grip on him tightened almost to the point of pain. His nose was buried in Conrad's uniform and he could feel it sticking to the man's sweaty body. How long had Conrad been searching for him for the man to be sweating to this extent?

Slowly, hesitantly, Yuuri's limp hands raised. His shaky hands trembled as his hand clenched reflexively. After a breathless moment, those shaking hands settled on Conrad's trembling back before tightly fisting the fabric in his grip.

He allowed himself to hug back just as tightly.

Yuuri knew.

Knew the thing he had heard high school girls squeal about for days on end.

The thing reflected in old couples eyes as they sat together on the porch.

The thing he had to portray in the movies he was in.

He remembered the director shaking his head sadly and asking the question that haunted his dreams for years.

_Why did you think you could act love when you, yourself have never experienced it before?_

He remembered shrugging nonchalantly.

How does one portray something as delicate as that?

By kissing? Having sex? By spouting meaningless words, repeated so many times before that they have lost their meaning?

Now he knew without a doubt.

That bubbly feeling in his stomach. The warm smiles. The in synch heartbeats...

He was in love with Conrad.

The emotion in vaguely recalled being reflected in his parents eyes.

_Love. _

Yuuri tightened his hold, wanting to stay this way for as long as possible.

Nothing else mattered than being in Conrad's possessive embrace. Nothing could rip Yuuri away from this enticing warmth.

_Nothing._

"Unhand my Yuu-chan you disgusting fiend!"

Except maybe Kai.

Yuuri pulled out of Conrad's embrace, willing his face to stay it's normal pale color.

He glanced up warily to see Kai, red faced and glaring, pointing an accusatory finger at Conrad. Renji stood behind him, seemingly indifferent, and Kei stood there, glaring black death.

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose.

Just imagining what that must have looked like was giving him a headache.

"Calm down, Kai. It wasn't what it looked like, alright?"

Kai's glare didn't lessen one bit.

"Oh? And pray tell, what exactly was it then?" Kai hissed. A restraining hand was put on Kai shoulder, and Kei stepped forward with crossed arms.

"We'll listen to everything now. Let's go somewhere to chat privately shall we?"

Yuuri nodded reluctantly, before Kei slammed his hand into his palm.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" A plastic bag ruffled and Kei pulled out a manjuu that had an imprint of his chibi face. "Care to explain why your face is on Kai's dinner?"

**Wow! That took a long time to type...I'm probably developing Carpool tunnel! Hehe! Well, I hope you liked it! Please review! They make me happy:) Anyway, till' next time-!**

**~AllenNlavi~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for the kind reviews! I'm glad you all liked it-that chapter went through a lot of trial and error. **

**Look forward! Some of the questions you have been asking will soon be revealed! **

**Enjoy, ne?**

_Alone in the Dark_

_Chapter 13_

_~AllenNlavi~_

Yuuri resisted the urge to jump out of the moving carriage as Kai latched against his side like a leech. Kai's arms were wound tightly around his middle and his blonde head rested snugly on Yuuri's lap. Many times he tried to squirm away from the restricting hold but he could only do so much when he was in a cramped carriage, Kei and Kai were on either side of him and completely blocking him from lunging out the door. They probably assumed he'd do something like that, thus the seating arrangement.

Renji sat on the other side of the inclosed space, a thoughtful frown on his face and his eyebrows drawn up.

Probably trying to decide what to have for dinner, the naive bastard.

Conrad was saying something but he couldn't concentrate on that. Every time the man looked his way, which was_ too_ often in his opinion, Yuuri had to duck his head or the blush on his cheeks would give him away.

It would be too obvious and Yuuri had no intention of broadcasting his feelings like some love struck schoolgirl.

This is were his acting skills actually had some use. Who would have guessed it?

Trying to ignore his feelings was more of a challenge than he'd assumed it would be.

There was no way in bloody hell he would tell Conrad.

How could he? Conrad probably didn't like him that way, and the thought of the look of disgust that would surely be on his face if he ever found out...

He repressed a shudder.

No, saying something wasn't an option. Besides that, even if Conrad returned his feelings, which sounded laughable at this point, Yuuri didn't know how to go about it. He confessed-what then? He never went out with anyone, not really. He had slept with people. It was unavoidable at the time and he couldn't regret it, not when his younger self had seen the utter look of relief on Ann's face when he had handed her the money that saved his old home.

He was dirty. Simple as that. He had sold his body to countless women for money, and if anyone found out,Yuuri didn't think he could handle that. There was nothing he could offer Conrad except his love and anyone else would probably see his affection as something akin to a curse if they found out about the things he had done.

Discretely as possible, he chanced a quick glance at the focus of his thoughts, and almost choked when the man was, _once again_, looking at him with...

What was that look?

A poisonous thought whispered in his mind seductively.

_Does he watch me as I watch him?_

Yeah right. Probably staring at him wondering what he was on and why the creepy, one eyed kid was staring him.

"So..." Kei began slowly, and Yuuri was thankful he was forcefully pulled from his self depreciating thoughts. "Weller was it? You're telling me while we were taking a leisurely stroll, minding our own business, we were all forcefully sucked into some crazy ass portal with a time warp, throwing us into a some alternate world without our consent?" Kei clarified tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yep. Sounds about right I'd say." Yuuri confirmed offhandedly as he inspected his nails absently. Kei nodded sagely and sighed.

"Not only that but Yuuri is also the King of this world? The same Yuuri who can't even remember to properly tie his shoes half the time?"

"Bingo, we have a winner!" Yuuri mumbled sarcastically and tried but ultimately failed at prying Kai's mammoth grip off his coat. God, just how strong was the idiot?

Kei paused, looking at Yuuri incredulously and the Young King smirked when he saw a vein in his friend's temple begin to throb with irritation. It was a bit refreshing not to be the one on_ that _side of the conversation for once.

"Now, that's all believable and all-"

"Really?" Renji snorted in amusement. Yuuri really couldn't blame him though. When all this was first thrown on him, they had to convince him that they didn't belong in an asylum. Hell, he still thought Gunter would feel right at home there.

"As believable as Santa Claus being real."

"What about him?" Kai asked defensively."Of course he's real! Why wouldn't he be?"

Kei sighed in exasperation.

"Kai, now is not the time to debate the existence of a fictional character-"

"Shut_ up_! You're a liar anyway! Who was it who said apples were good for you? I choked on the damn thing! How is choking healthy, you pathological liar?" Kai hissed and Yuuri seriously considered knocking the annoying twat out. Nobody would mind hopefully.

"Firstly, I'm surprised you know the word 'pathological'. Good for you. Next, hard as it is to believe, every thing is true." Yuuri muttered and watched Conrad nod.

"Yes, His Majesty is right." Conrad said, a warm smile on his face as he gazed at Yuuri.

Their eyes connected and it was if Yuuri's body was on fire under Conrad's gaze. It burned over his skin with something he couldn't identify, but he knew he liked it.

Kai glanced at the two suspiciously and subconsciously tightened his hold around Yuuri until their gazes broke and Yuuri gasped, his arms flying down to loosen Kai's arms.

"_Good God! _Are you having fun trying to strangle me? Let go!" Yuuri spat and the boy just shrugged noncommittally, never taking his watchful eye of the man across from them. Sharp eyes took in Conrad's rigid frame and balled hands. As Yuuri looked down at Kai with irritation, Conrad's warm gaze turned as frigid as the arctic when his line of sight settled on Kai's arms.

Yuuri seemed oblivious to the slowly changing atmosphere, as all his attention was focused on disengaging himself from the hold that was slowly beginning to choke the breathe from his lungs.

Renji cleared his throat loudly.

"Anyway..." The red head mumbled, casting Conrad and the twins uncertain glances."We really have no choice but to believe it, right? They can't exactly fake this, ya' know?"

The looks on the twins faces looked as if they were considering it.

"Ah! By the way, I'd let go of Yuuri-Senpai if I were you. Looks like he's about to pass out..."

Sure enough, Yuuri's pale face began to turn a sickly shade a blue and purple, while his visible eye flashed with barely constrained rage.

Quicker than a flash, Kai loosened his hold as if he had burned.

"Yuu-chan! Why didn't you say anything?"

The rage in Yuuri's eyes stepped up a notch as he gasped for much needed air.

"Oh man...why didn't I think...of that...earlier...!" Yuuri huffed sarcastically as he scooted his body closer to Kei in a attempt to distance himself from the little twat. Conrad leaned over to place a warm hand on the column of Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri jolted as if he had been shocked.

"Are you in any pain, Your Majesty?" Conrad murmured as he rubbed his thumb in a sweeping motion over Yuuri's adam's apple.

"Uh...no, I'm okay..." Yuuri stuttered intelligently as Conrad gazed at him in concern. Had Conrad's eyes always been that tender? He couldn't remember them being that open before...

"_And~! Stop!"_Kai drawled, standing up slightly to shove Conrad back fully into his seat.

The carriage chose that wonderful moment to go over a more jagged area of road, the bump sending Kai's head into the door with an alarmingly load _'thump!'_

He teetered backwards, dropping like a sack of rocks back into his seat, head in Yuuri's lap and out cold.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"My God, has he always been this stupid?" Yuuri snorted, moving his hand to shake the boy in his lap awake. A pale hand wrapped around his own to still Yuuri's movement.

"Don't. This is as quiet as it'll get. Let's enjoy it while we can." Kei warned before moving back to sit in his seat.

They all watched the unconscious body before nodding in unison.

It was a silent for a moment before Conrad turned to regard the red head sitting next to him.

"Thank you for accepting this so easily." Conrad said sincerely, honestly grateful to the boy. Renji just shrugged one shoulder lazily.

"No big deal. I've heard of crazier shit, trust me." Renji laughed, expertly ignoring the incredulous looks he received in return.

Yeah. He was used to that already.

"By the way, should have asked this earlier, but why are we getting rushed back to this Blood Pledge Castle so quickly anyway? Why the rush? I still haven't eaten." Renji grumbled. Conrad laughed a bit at the grumbling that filled the silence.

"Don't worry. We will arrive in about half an hour at the most." Conrad reassured, watching the strange boy look at his stomach with something akin to regret.

Yuuri sighed, his breathe momentarily blowing the fringe of his bangs way from his eyes and looked out of the window at the passing greenery that went by at a sluggish pace.

"Then what? Something did seem strange about wanting to rush back all of a sudden." Yuuri recalled absently, glancing at the man from the corner of his good eye.

"Well, we need to meet with Wolfram and Gwendal before anything..." Yuuri's eyes narrowed slightly.

He did find it odd that Wolfram, the same Wolfram that followed him blindly like a golden retriever, had been absent from the little reconnaissance mission. Even if Yuuri begged, the blonde pest hardly left him alone at all. If he went to the bathroom alone and was gone longer than five minutes, it was automatically assumed that he was off frolicking somewhere with a random women cheating on the idiot.

How could he cheat if they weren't together in the first place anyway?

He never wanted to see how the blonde boy's mind operated. Freaky shit right there.

Never mind that, nothing short of the apocalypse and brain eating zombies would keep the idiot away, and even then Wolfram would probably _still_ find a way to do it.

Crazy.

"Something happened while I was gone, right?" Yuuri accused and Conrad stiffened before sighing in defeat.

"Yes...but,"

"Well? Out with it!" Kei muttered, eyes scanning his book that had been in his bag when the fell in the pond.

"Not long after you left, children had been going missing from their homes in the middle of the night. There were no signs of forced entry...they just seem to vanish." Conrad finished softly, watching alertly for His King's reaction.

Yuuri eye had gone blank and he absently smoothed down Kai's unruly hair as he thought.

It explained why Wolfram had stayed back. He was most likely forced to check things out while Conrad came to look for them. Mystery solved.

He he wasn't mistaken, something similar happened in his world a few years ago, around the time Zero Gravity had first made its debut. Children disappeared from their homes around Tokyo with no signs of them ever leaving the safety of their rooms.

The case had never been solved, nor had the missing children ever been found. Thirteen missing children specifically.

For some reason, something about the case had made him uneasy, so he had went to Ann's for a few days to check up on the children. Time made the case fade, and he had eventually forgot all about it as his career began to take off.

Now that something similar was happening, warming bells blared in his mind.

"How many children are missing now?" Yuuri asked suddenly. Conrad looked out of the window and murmured quietly.

"Thirteen."

Thirteen. Same as before.

Yuuri was grasping at a thread that he couldn't see. Something was there; of that he was certain. The person behind this was definitely somehow involved in the case a few years back.

Though...

That case had been in his world, not this one. Did that mean that whoever was behind this knew about this world as well?

More importantly-whoever was doing this was able to cross between the two worlds it seemed.

It wasn't that surprising though. If they could do it, why couldn't someone else?

His temple throbbed and his eyes narrowed as his vision blurred momentarily.

_'Yuuri! Run, now! Get away from my son!'_

For a moment, a sweet blissful moment, his father's voice caressed his ears. It didn't matter that the voice he had longed to hear was filled with panic and fear. No, at least he could hear it.

_'Don't touch my baby, you monsters!'_

His mother?

"Your Majesty?"

"Yuuri?"

"Senpai?"

_'You two run! Help Yuuri, now! Hurry!'_

His coal eye flickered and trembled in its socket and his covered eye throbbed. One shaky hand covered his useless eye and gripped the fringe that covered it. His free hand covered his ear, his efforts to block the screams in his mind virtually useless as he clenched his teeth to stop from screaming.

His mind flashed with images and sounds he could hardly discern.

_Billowing cloaks._

_Blood. Everywhere._

_The morbid smell of roses._

_His father's and mother's terrified faces._

_A hand covering his eye._

_Pain._

_A tearful whispered apology as agony overwhelmed his body._

_Black. _

_And-_

"Yuuri!"

A hand wrapped around his, pulling his hand free from the painful grip on his hair, another hand prying his clawing fingers from is ear forcefully.

Coal eyes blinked back to life and the sounds in his mind stopped.

Kei had a hold on his hand that had been covering his ear and was looking at him with alarm while Conrad held his other hand, rubbing it between his two larger hands and trying to warm Yuuri's alarmingly frigid one.

"What happened? You started to-" Conrad throat bobbed. "To claw at your face..." He murmured, his normally sure voice shaking. Kai hadn't woken up and Renji was sleeping as well.

Yuuri took a deep, shuddering breathe.

His whole body felt cold.

Slowly, he took his hands back, studiously ignoring the fact that they were shaking.

"Fine. Just have a headache. Let me sleep, alright?"

They both watched him warily, like he would resume what he had been doing, but reluctantly released his hands.

Yuuri leaned back, his head tilting to rest against the back of the seat, his eyes immediately shutting.

There was no relief in the confines of sleep it seemed.

He listened to the silence, the sound of rocks and pebbles dislodging from where the carriage rode over the ground lulling his mind to a numb state of repetition.

After what felt like hours, his lids felt heavy and began to slide shut.

He knew he'd have nightmares.

He didn't know what it was that he saw, but he knew that sound would haunt him awake or not.

The sound of childish laughter echoed in the recesses of his mind.

"Your Majesty?" A voice crooned in Yuuri's sleep muddled mind. Said boy mumbled something incomprehensible, at the same time trying to swat away the annoying hand trying to rouse him from dreamland.

The damn hand was persistent though.

"We're here, Your Majesty." The voice soothed, almost a coo, prodding him gently, but insistently awake.

The person waking him would definitely have been in a world of pain had Yuuri not recognized the fact that he loved this voice.

His useful eye cracked open lazily, his vision swimming in the haze of sleep.

_Lots_ of brown invaded his personal space and Yuuri's first instinct was to pull away as his personal bubble was rudely invaded.

He did, banging his raven head harshly against the frosted glass of the window in his haste to get away. Pain shot through his skull and he cursed as his vision tilted sideways.

"Sonnova-!" Yuuri hissed, his hands shooting behind to cradle his head and clutching it in hope to sooth the dull ache.

He had a headache when he went to sleep, now he had one waking up. Great.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright?" Conrad asked frantically. Warm and calloused fingers pushed his hands aside gently to brush the tender spot on the back of his head.

He just stopped himself from flinching. Barely.

"Never...better." Yuuri grumbled, his hands batting away Conrad's impatiently.

He would probably feel bad about blowing Conrad's concern off later. The man was only trying to help and it wasn't his fault. It's not like he shouted in his ear or anything.

Being awoken fully by smashing his head into a window slightly impaired his ability to care though.

Conrad was already out of the carriage, hand outstretched for Yuuri to take so he could dismount.

The warm hand he was quickly becoming accustomed to grasped his gently, and when Yuuri's feet were safely on the ground, the hand holding his seemed almost reluctant to let go. Yuuri snatched it back, smiling awkwardly.

"Were the hell did those morons run off to?" Yuuri asked offhandedly, looking around and expecting to see them to be standing somewhere nearby. When he saw nothing but the doors, he glanced up at the much taller man questioningly.

"I sent them to go inside so that I could wake you." He said casually, slightly confused at Yuuri's growing look of horror. "Why?"

Yuuri cursed under his breath, the boy impulsively gripped Conrad's uniform sleeve and began hauling ass up the stairs.

"Listen, Conrad, and listen carefully." Yuuri began, pushing the doors open and looking around frantically. _"Never let Kai wander unsupervised."_

On cue, a loud crash came from down a hall Yuuri never wanted to visit.

He knew that hall.

"Did that come from where I think it did...?" Yuuri muttered forlornly. Conrad went on ahead, Yuuri following after the man quickly, his slightly shorter legs straining to keep up. When the arrived at_ the door_, both exchanged wary glances.

"Your friends would choose this door Your Majesty." Conrad smiled, his amusement blatantly obvious. Yuuri glared at him briefly before brushing past the smirking man, hesitating at the door.

Did he really want to deal with this?

No.

He didn't, but he didn't want his friends murdered either.

They were friends technically.

Mentally preparing himself, he nudged the slightly ajar door open with the heel of boot.

When he finally opened, Yuuri wished he just said the fuck with it and leave the little twats to face unknown peril by themselves.

Kai stood over a shattered vase that looked expensive,_ really expensive, _the glass pieces littered over the floor.

"Hehe...opps?" Kai laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Kei just seemed resigned as he leaned against the bookshelf covering the entire wall and pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. As for Renji...where the fuck was Renji?

Great. Not only did he have to deal with this, he had to track the moron who got himself lost not five minutes after arriving now too.

He should have told them all to hold hands like tykes so they wouldn't get lost.

Too late apparently.

A presence stood behind him as he rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Found the morons, Conrad. Let's clean this shit up before he-"

"I see you're back and decided to make yourself at home in my office." Came a gruff voice that definitely didn't belong to Conrad.

Oh, dear.

It seemed Gwendal had arrived.

He twisted his head around reluctantly, looking up to see Gwendal's face scowling down at him.

He may have been frightened if he wasn't used to it, but fortunately, he was well accustomed to the scowl that caused many a number to succumb to wetting themselves.

Kai's shrill scream filled the office.

"Ogre! They having _fucking Ogres _here too?" Kai howled. "Run Yuu-chan!" Kai hissed in panic, his eyes roving the ogre man's imposing features that were turning darker by the minute.

Yuuri looked at the man, noticing for the first time that Gwendal's arms held some sort of stuffed animal.

Kai noticed as well.

"What is that?" Kai asked in a deceptively calm voice. Gwendal didn't seem to react, but Yuuri's eyes flew to the...thing in the man's hands. What the hell was that? A dog? No. Wolf maybe? Honestly, he couldn't tell at all.

Kei stepped a bit closer, looking at the thing critically. "A money doll...?" He murmured thoughtfully.

Gwendal looked minutes from mass genocide.

"It's a sheep!" Kai announced firmly.

Everyone in the room looked at him, surprised by the certainty in his voice.

Gwendal's usual mask slipped somewhat, showing his surprise though he tried to hide it.

"How...?" He blurted, mouth opened faintly from the shock that _someone had known what it was._

Kai smiled slyly, hand whipping under his coat in the blink of an eye. The boy whipped whatever it was from under the coat and squealed like a pig to slaughter.

"I knitted one _just like it_!" Kai gushed, the thing that looked almost identical to Gwendal's...creation waved in his hand proudly. Kai began speaking so quickly that Yuuri's head began to throb trying to keep up.

Sighing, Yuuri bypassed the others and headed for the still fan girling boy and knocked him on the back of the head to shut him up.

"Enough idiocy for now alright? There is something important to discuss remember?" Yuuri grumbled, staring at the doll thing in Kai's hands pointedly. Kai pouted, but complied, putting the thing back inside his coat reluctantly.

"Your right. Yuu-chan. But where did that Renji go to?" He wondered aloud just as the door opened with a loud bang. Wolfram stood there in all his haughty glory, glaring murderously at Yuuri.

"Where the hell have you been, wimp? Do you know how worried I was?" Wolfram seethed, marching up to Yuuri.

A large tan hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Wolfram, you know that His Majesty didn't leave of his own accord. You can't expect-" Wolfram shrugged off Conrad's hand.

Might as well have been talking to a rock for all the listening the blonde was doing.

"I am at a loss of words! There has been trouble here and you have been gallivanting out on your own! As your fiance, it's a disgrace!"

Yuuri sighed heavily, leaning against the desk.

"For someone at a loss for words, you sure as hell talk a lot." Yuuri grumbled, one finger in his ear.

"Could you repeat that last sentence? I must have heard incorrectly..." Came an unfamiliar voice filled with venom. Wolfram turned, seeming to notice the new additions for the first time.

Gwendal ignored His Majesty's friend and rubbed his temple tiredly. It seemed every time the boy was around, a migraine was never far behind. Gwendal threaded his fingers together and placed his chin a them.

"Why don't we talk?" He suggested tiredly.

By the time all introductions were over, His Majesty's two friends were glaring at Wolfram openly, seemingly conveying the message _die,bastard, die!_ with their eyes. Conrad leaned against the window behind him silently, while the person this fight was about didn't even seem to be paying attention, too busy tracing the spines of the books on the bookshelf.

Gwendal was seriously tempted to roll his chair backwards out of the window to put himself out of his misery.

Somehow he doubted it would work that well.

"I will not allow this atrocity to continue a moment longer!" Kai declared toward a fuming Wolfram who stood there, arms crossed.

Kei nodded in complete agreement, his eyes flickering to Conrad's unnaturally still frame warily.

"Atrocity? _Atrocity? _How dare you! Yuuri being my fiance is none of your concern, you outsider!" Wolfram hissed, his hackles raising in defense. Kai seemed to sense the fact and stepped closer. 

"Doesn't concern me? Are you kidding me? I've known him longer than you asshole! Want a fight? Ya' got one!" Kai raised his fists the same moment Wolfram reached for his sword.

Yuuri yawned, scratching his cheek idly.

Sighing, Kei stood between the two. If anyone hit him, he was the one going to kick some ass.

"Get out of the way, Kei! I'm going to open a fresh can of whoop ass on this pansy man! Step aside!" Kai barked, trying to go around his brother.

"I don't know what that means, but I will fight you, you heathen!"

Kai's face went blank before calmly reaching into his coat and pulling out a mini dictionary. He flipped through the pages quickly.

"Heathen...heathen..." He mumbled softly as his eyes scanned the pages.

After a few moments his cheeks flushed with anger and he slammed the book shut.

"Oh! It's on now!"

"That's enough!" Gwendal barked, almost immediately silencing both boys. "Now, I had wanted to get down to work right away, but now I see you should all probably get a good night's sleep first. Without sleep you all have seemed to have reverted to acting like cavemen!" He hissed before glaring at them."Tomorrow morning you will set out to question the families of the missing children, understood?" He looked at Wolfram, a scowl on his face.

"Make sure the guests are accommodated in His Majesty's chamber, alright?"

Wolfram looked as if he had been slapped.

"M-me? Why? I refuse! They can't sleep there!" He hissed.

Yuuri, who had been listening silently despite looking like he was daydreaming sighed in exasperation. He stepped forward, immediately catching everyone's attention as he placed a small hand on Wolfram's shoulder and squeezed, giving the dumbfounded blonde a reassuring smile.

Wolfram could instantly feel his face flame as he reached up to place his hand atop the one on his shoulder.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram muttered softly.

Kai had heard enough.

He marched over to the two ready to rip the blonde's head off.

"What's with this youthful sparkly atmosphere? Disgusting!" Kai spat, his hand waving through the air frantically. "Ew! Shoo! Shoo!"

"Do you honestly think you can come between me and Yuuri?" Wolfram scoffed, glaring down his nose at Kai.

"Why you dirty son of a-"

The door hit the wall harshly.

Renji leaned heavily against the door, an arm wrapped around his stomach. The man's face was ashen and he was panting heavily, as if he had been running.

"Lost...crazy women! Red haired..._demon!" _He whispered brokenly, glancing behind his back every few seconds as if he expected someone to be behind him.

Gwendal paled.

"_Oh God..."_

While Renji was introduced to the others, Kei turned to watch the man who had been nearly silent the entire time. Chocolate eyes were trained on Yuuri, and now that Conrad assumed no one was looking at him, all the longing he felt showed on his face. The man's hand twitched anytime Wolfram would brush against Yuuri in anyway, and he would clasp his arm as if to restrain himself from lashing out.

Kei's eyes closed and he smiled slightly.

"I see now..." He murmured softly, eyes lit with understanding.

**Please Review! Hope you all liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, I'm back! I've been trying to update more recently. See? I'm a bit proud of myself if I do say so!XD Your reviews...geez, can you guys get anymore awesome? They made me smile so wide that my mouth started to hurt! Reading them always makes me want to do my best! That long break that I took was me trying to shape my writing and that was acknowledged. Thank you, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! .**

_**Alone in the Dark**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**~AllenNlavi~**_

Yuuri's eye twitched in time with his finger that was tapping against the table. His mouth was set in a grimace as he surveyed the people before him with irritation.

_Why couldn't they do something simple like eating dinner without acting like uncivilized apes?_

Yuuri sat at the head of the table, on his left sat Wolfram, having almost stabbed Kai with a fork to get the seat. Kai settled for glaring at the blonde across from him and sitting on Yuuri's right. When Wolfram would _accidentally _brush his hand with Yuuri's, Kai would viciously stab his poor steak and make eye contact, all the while with a snarl on his handsome face. Kei sat next to his brother with a frown, pushing his food quietly around his plate and occasionally glancing at random spots on the wall.

Gwendal had not even bothered coming, saying that he would rather do paperwork.

Yuuri wished he had gone with the scary ogre man.

Renji sat next Kei, seemingly unaffected by the whole oddness of the situation, happily shoving fork fulls of food down his throat and making appreciative noises.

Yuuri hoped the little twat choked on it.

His black eye landed on the end of the table where Conrad sat, looking every bit as handsome as ever. The man was smiling, but unlike the previous ones that filled him with warmth, this smile looked like someone silly glued the thing on.

Renji chewed on something particularly crunchy and the sound had him biting his lip in irritation.

"Wow! This place has awesome food! What do you think, Yuuri-Senpai?" Renji asked cheerfully and glanced at the Young King. Yuuri smiled in a way that made his teeth want to rot in his mouth and it tightened further when Kai mumbled, ' It's so sugary, even_ I_ want to vomit!'

"I don't know, Renji. I might be able to think once you stop gnawing on your food like a horse!" Yuuri sneered in disgust as the boy's mouth clicked shut, spit on his chin.

Kei muttered a quiet _Thank God!_

Conrad coughed, gesturing to the boy's chin.

"The table manners of a mongrel!" Wolfram said haughtily, his nose tilting away in distaste. Both Kei and Kai snorted in agreement while Conrad just looked at Yuuri warily as the King was silent.

_Too silent. _

_Like run your ass far, far away._

Pale hands slammed on the table, shaking the silverware on the table as he stood from his seat.

"All of you. Shut. Up." He growled, glaring especially at Kai and Wolfram. They both quickly looked away childishly after meeting each others eyes.

Yuuri's eyes lit with a vindictive light.

_They wanted to play with him, did they? How brave..._

Yuuri stood a bit straighter, the chair scraping against the floor rather loudly. He let out a slightly exaggerated yawn, one hand coming up to cover his mouth.

"Hm? I'm suddenly unbearably tired!" Yuuri muttered in feigned in mock surprise. He inwardly smiled when they all looked at him concern, though he did feel a bit guilty for tricking Conrad. Kai looked at him critically.

"Already, Yuu-chan? It's only 8:00 and you napped in the carriage today. Are you ok?"

Yuuri almost pointed out that both of them had fallen asleep in the carriage. Well, on his part anyway, while Kai passed out. Major difference.

"I'm ok. Just tired you know? You know when I'm tired I tend to roll in my sleep, right?" He confirmed, watching Kai and Kei nod their heads. Wolfram snapped his head toward Yuuri quickly, a glare firmly in place.

"And why exactly would they know the way my fiance sleeps?" Wolfram demanded, shooting the twins an accusatory glare. Kai seemed all too happy to incite Wolfram's ire and smiled widely, shooting him a piece sign, while Kei just leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

Yuuri looked at the blonde menace in exasperation, willing his magical powers to somehow to go berserk and light himself on fire.

_Ah, wishful thinking._

He really needed to have a little chat with Wolfram about the whole fiance thing, but for now...

"That's not important. Anyway, Kai I wouldn't want you to suffer getting kicked in the middle of the night, so you'll just sleep in a different room, right?"

Thunder stuck Kai as Wolfram smirked triumphantly.

"What? No! I want to sleep with Yuu-chan! I demand that I do!" Kai wailed, latching onto the arm Yuuri had been resting on the table. Kei tried pulling the boy off, but his grip was steel tight.

"Sorry, no can do." Yuuri said nonchalantly, ignoring the puppy eyes directed at him.

He was definitely immune to that look after all those years living with it.

Wolfram seemed to be preening as he examined his nails.

"It seems that the wimp has finally come to see his duty as my fiance-"

"In light of this," Yuuri began before Kai could have a massive shit fit, "I know that Renji and Kei are bunking together, so it wouldn't be fair for me to leave you without a roommate, would it? That's why I decided that you'll be bunking with Wolfram tonight!" Yuuri said triumphantly, already relishing the matching looks of horror on both their faces.

"Yuu-chan, anything but that! Throw me to mutated koala's instead-!"

"I'd rather die than share a room with this imbecile-!"

Yuuri waved their protests off and he could see Conrad trying to stifle his laughter. Their eyes met and Yuuri smiled at the warmth that spread through him before continuing.

"Unless you two are going to go against my orders? How impudent of you." The boy scoffed, his inner chibi giggling and clapping as Wolfram paled from his usual peach to a sickly pasty color. Kai looked torn between screaming and crying. The emotions warred on his face before he settled on one face.

A green face.

"Oh God! I'm going to hurl! _Clear the way-_!" He howled as he bolted off his chair and scrambled for the double doors. They breezed slightly behind the boy.

Kei huffed, wiping his mouth and throwing his napkin down.

"I'll go find the moron before he gets lost." He muttered as he stood, shaking his head at his twin's stupidity and walking through the doors at a slow pace.

Hopefully, that wasn't contagious.

Renji shrugged, standing up as well. "I'm done, so I guess I'll follow them. See ya' tomorrow, Yuuri-Senpai! Weller!" He said cheerfully before glancing at Wolfram. "I'll see you tomorrow too...uh...blonde kid." He saluted before leaving, closing the doors behind him.

The room was silent for a moment before Yuuri sighed and stood.

"Guess I'll get going too." He said finally. They both moved to stand, but Yuuri stopped both of them with a raised hand. "It's fine. It's not like I need an escort to the bedroom. See ya." He waved as he turned. His vision dipped at a alarming angle and for a moment he feared he would fall, but he stumbled and caught himself.

Yuuri walked on and didn't turn around, missing the alarmed glances the two brothers shared.

Damn it, sometime Yuuri admitted that he should have accepted someone's aid. He couldn't go back now though. Not when he said he didn't need to be taken to bed and that he was fine on his own.

That, and he had no idea which way he had come from so even if he wanted to go back he couldn't anyway.

He had only been here a few times though, so it wasn't like he was used to the place, but he would eat his own foot before admitting that he was _lost_ of all things.

_How shameful was that?_

So no, shouting for someone was_ not_ an option.

Besides, with his luck, Gunter would probably be the one to find him.

All the halls looked almost identical, the same greyish stone and torch lit halls that extended for who knows how long. When this was over, he would definitely be ordering someone to paint arrows or something on the walls.

His boots tapped down the hall, the echo the only sound besides his own breathing. The flame of the torches flickered as he passed.

He had two options it seemed.

Keep going without knowing just _where_ he was going and possibly stumble upon Narnia, which the childish part of his mind actually contemplated for a moment, or-

He could stay where he was and hope someone would pass by. He could claim that he was looking for them and could discretely follow them out of these maze like halls.

Choices. After a moment, he blew a breath before leaning against the wall.

Option two it was then.

The silence was slightly boring after a few moments and his stomach growled.

Right. The little twats had been so annoying he had forgone eating in his irritation. He frowned before he remembered and jammed his hand into his coat pocket, his hand wrapping around the cold manjuu Kai had forced on him earlier. He had stuffed it in his pocket and instantly forgot about it as soon as the thing was out of sight. Sending a slightly begrudging thanks to Kai and his pushiness, he unwrapped it and brought it to his mouth-

Yuuri's face contorted in disgust at the taste that he hadn't noticed until he swallowed, and threw the thing to the ground. He turned and spat but that ashy taste was there still there, soaking on his tongue and refusing to leave. His stomach twisted in a familiar way and he bent at the knees, head bowed as his stomach's nonexistent contents emptied itself onto the floor. His eye burned with tears and the smell stung his nose. Taking a shuddering breathe, he backed away slightly on trembling legs to the opposite side of the hall. Yuuri's back hit the cool stone and he slide down it slowly until he was sitting on the floor.

Shakily, he brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them loosely. His head felt like it was hit with a hammer and he rested it against his knees. His eyes trembled and he forced them shut and almost immediately, his parent's terrified faces assaulted his mind.

The smell of roses was overwhelming in its intensity.

Screams of agony and fear, _so much fear_, played in his ears and his hands shot up and clawed at them before pressing them to the sides of his head harshly.

_What was happening to him? _

He was getting headaches and tired all the time...

He was hungry all the time, but no matter what he saw, everything seemed disgusting and his stomach recoiled at the thought of eating.

_The blood._

_The voices._

_The images._

And for the first time since this had happened, he was truly scared.

_Terrified._

What was becoming of him?

Sitting in this cold hallway, shivering as the torch above went out, he realized he was truly alone.

Alone to suffer this. Whatever_ this_ was.

Alone in the Dark.

He wasn't going kid himself. This was reality and no one could save him but himself.

No one.

He was alone.

All alone.

"Your Majesty?"

Alone...

"Your Majesty!"

_Alone..._

"_Yuuri!"_

Yuuri's glazed eye blinked away the tears that were still there and Conrad's face appeared like a blurry mirage.

"What's wrong? Are you well? Tell me where it hurts!" Came a trembling voice.

Was that really Conrad?

Conrad, who always had a serene smile and calming voice, was the same man in front of him with the worried brown eyes and a voice nearly cracking in panic?

A warm and calloused hand cupped his cold cheek. Yuuri's eyes fluttered shut softly and his own palm came up to cover Conrad's.

Huh. It really _was_ Conrad after all.

"Come, let's take you to Gisela. Quickly!" Yuuri grabbed the man's arm before he could retreat and take the warmth away.

"No...stay with me..." Conrad's whole body stiffened in shock at the barely audible words and he wavered. Worry and desire warred.

"Please...don't leave me alone..._please_..."

That was it. The wavering solidified.

Yuuri felt the man shift, prying his hand from his ears and easing them back to his side, and for a alarming moment, Yuuri thought the man wouldn't listen, but the warmth of a large body was next to him and before he knew it, he was being brought between Conrad's legs. Yuuri's back was pulled tightly against Conrad's torso and his head was tucked into the man's neck. A calloused hand came to card through his locks and the other was cupping his cheek. A thumb brushed under his uncovered eye in a soothing sweeping motion and he could vaguely feel a pillowed softness, chapped slightly, press to the top of his head with a startling gentleness.

Yuuri contorted his body slightly to wrap his arms around Conrad's stomach and the man's warm breath puffed in shallow huffs in his ear.

A constant reminder that he wasn't alone.

Conrad was here.

Conrad was the one keeping him warm.

It was Conrad's arms shielding him.

It was Conrad's heartbeat, strong and reassuring under his ear, lulling him to sleep.

It had always been Conrad hadn't it?

Yuuri's arms tightened around him and he inhaled the scent coming from Conrad's strong chest.

Sleepily, Yuuri raised his head slightly, his dazed, coal orb meeting Conrad's gentle gaze, a melted chocolate. A shaky fragile hand raised to Conrad's face and his eyes widened when Yuuri's thin finger traced the faint scar above his eye with a gentle reverence.

"It's always...been you...hasn't it...?" Yuuri mumbled groggily. His hand began to waver as his mind began to drag him under the veils of unconsciousness. Conrad caught the hand before it could fall, bringing it to his mouth and keeping it there. Before Conrad could ask the boy what he meant, Yuuri spoke.

"You can't...leave me alone...never...because...I-" Yuuri's eye slid shut.

_Because I love you._

Yuuri's mind slowly shut down and his unconscious mind must have played a trick on him, because he swore he could her Conrad's voice whisper-

"_I will never leave you...because I love you, Yuuri."_

A small smile curved Yuuri's features in his sleep as a hand smoothed his hair.

_Must be wishful thinking. That's all._

There was a gentle pressure against his lips before the warmth disappeared.

Conrad watched the unconscious boy in his arms as he gently laid him on his bed. Pale hands clutched his uniform and he smiled gently as he softly uncurled Yuuri's grip and rested them on the boy's stomach. Brown eyes landed on the boy's boot clad fit and very gently, he began untying them. When they were off, Conrad reached for the comforter and covered the boy, tucking in the sides and placing a lingering kiss on the boy's forehead.

Conrad smiled, gently stoking Yuuri's pillow soft cheek with his finger.

"I love you..." He whispered softly to the comatose boy.

"_What are you doing?"_

_Oh no..._

Wolfram's eyes locked with Conrad's and the man waited for the guilt he knew he should feel for falling in love with his brother's fiance.

It never came.

The surprising thing was the fact that he didn't feel any remorse. None at all.

It was Conrad who had looked after Yuuri's soul.

_Yuuri was born to be his._

Where were those shackles that had held him in the binds of duty now? What had made him strong enough to watch Wolfram claim what had always been rightfully his?

_Rules?_

No. That seemed absolutely laughable now.

_Status?_

What status? They were both people- flesh and blood and _warm._

_His brother?_

_._

_._

_._

_Foolish._

All his life, Conrad had yielded to the desires of others, staying passive.

Smiling calmly as what he wanted was being taken right before his eyes and believing himself powerless to stop it.

How long had he bound himself, thinking that what he wanted-needed-wasn't important?

_Too long._

His strangely possessive thoughts startled him a bit, but he pushed it aside in favor of waiting for Wolfram to explode-

Speaking of which...why was his brother so.._.silent?_

_Where was the yelling? Screaming?_

Conrad watched his brother warily as the blonde leaned in the doorway, arms crossed and blonde fringe shadowing his eyes.

Wolfram looked up.

"What took you so long to figure it out?"

.

.

.

_What?_

Wolfram rolled his eyes, straightening and coming so he could sit on the edge of the bed and placing his hand on Yuuri's forehead.

Conrad stiffened.

"Did you really think I was so stupid that I didn't notice your feelings for my fiance?" Wolfram asked bluntly, still not looking away form Yuuri's sleeping face.

"H-how?"

Had he really just _stuttered?_

Wolfram smiled tightly.

"I don't know...maybe the fact anytime I touch him, you're wound tighter than a spring? Or the way your eyes follow his every move like mine do? Or maybe your always near him? Just naming a few."

Conrad honestly didn't know what to say. What could he say? Sorry?

He wasn't.

"I'm not sorry for loving him." Conrad said at long last and Wolfram's hand that had been stroking Yuuri's bangs stilled. Finally he looked up.

"I don't want you to be sorry. You fight for him with your all, and I'll do the same. I do love him after all." Conrad mouth snapped shut in his shock. Wolfram looked down and before Conrad could stop him, Wolfram leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on Yuuri's parted lips. Conrad's surprise molded his feet to the floor as Wolfram straightened and his eyes opened.

Jade locked with cold chocolate.

"That was my first and last kiss as his fiance. From now on, there is no upper hand for me. No fiance status-we are both on an equal playing field now. I'll win Yuuri's heart on my own strength." Wolfram murmured and the anger in Conrad drained and was replaced.

_Pride._

He was proud of his brother.

Wolfram brushed past him without looking at him, but stopped at the door, his blue clad black facing Conrad.

"Don't get too comfortable, Weller. Yuuri's heart can waver."

A smile was in Wolfram's voice.

"I don't plan on losing, Wolfram."

There was a smile in Conrad's too.

_To be continued in Chapter 15_

Sorry, I know it was a bit short...he he. Fear not! In the nest chapter the set off, and the real action shall commence! I will probably update before Christmas.

Please Review~! They make me happy~!

Thank you to my awesome readers! I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you guys!


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I know-I hate when people don't update, so I'm just a big hypocriteXP **

**My mood hasn't been exactly good lately in any case. I just got off of winter break this week, meaning new classes, and let me tell you- **

_**I hate High School**_**. Seriously. **

**Not only was I separated from my best friend, I was placed in a classroom full of a bunch of immature brats. Oh joy!**

**Seriously, some girl tripped yesterday, and instead of doing the normal thing and asking if she was alright, the all start to laugh like morons. _Fucking morons. _Not only that, in my Political Science class there is a special ed student and every time the guy opens his mouth the fucktards I call class mates start snickering like some ten year olds. I was seriously going to smack a bitch in the face if they didn't shut their damn traps. **

**I hate bastards like that, ya know?**

**~Takes a deep breath~**

**Anywho, thanks for putting up with my complaining^.^ **

**One last note-How do you all feel about a lemon scene? Conrad and Yuuri's relationship is heading there, but would you prefer if I keep things PG? If I do a scene like that, I'll write a proper warning for underage readers and change the rating to M, ok? If you don't want one, let me know, alright? Thankies~!**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait:) Alrighty! Raise the curtains!**

_**Alone in the Dark**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**~AllenNlavi~**_

Light filtered in through the drapes and shined light on the unidentified lump on the bed that was Yuuri. The light warmed his face a bit uncomfortably and he moaned, attempting to pull the cheap hotel blankets above his head and fall back into dreamland.

'Attempted' being the key word here.

_What the hell-? _

His arm tried moving again slightly, but a heavy weight on the left side of his body wouldn't allow him to move an inch.

For one glorious moment, Yuuri entertained the thought that it was Conrad warming his bed and had his arms secured around him in a lover's embrace. That thought left quickly enough though. The arms slowly beginning to choke the life out of him were to thin to belong to Conrad. The smell was definitely wrong too. Conrad's smell was a mix between cinnamon and something undoubtedly masculine, not..._was that lilies?_

The big giveaway though would probably be the fact that when Yuuri cracked his good eye open and awareness flitted through his dark orbs, a shock of blond curls were buried in the crook of his neck and pale arms were wrapped around his waist in a vice like grip.

_Conrad was most definitely not blonde. _

Yuuri briefly thought that he was dreaming. After all, there was no way that Wolfram would be in his bed, right?

_Right?_

When the boy moaned and hot air was blown onto his neck, he realized with horror that, no, he most definitely was_ not_ dreaming.

What does one do in this situation?

He could beat the ass awake and demand what the hell the moron was doing, but he didn't want him to wake.

That would be awkward.

Scream?

The idea of someone, _Conrad,_ seeing this had him balking.

Taking a deep breathe, he blindly reached his right hand back until it met with the rough wood of the headboard. He would use the headboard as leverage to pull himself backwards and slip out of the blonde's grip. Hopefully, Wolfram wouldn't wake in the process.

Yeah, good plan!

Yuuri tightened his fingers on the wood and planted his foot flat on the bed's surface to inch himself slowly out from under the body.

The grip on his waist tightened.

_Shit in hell._

Maybe he should wait it out and when Wolfram awoke, he could pretend to be asleep to avoid a whole load of awkward?

All thoughts of stealth flew out of his mind the second the blonde moaned and a warm tongue laved at his pulse.

"_Get the hell off me!" _Yuuri's body, with strength he didn't know he possessed, shot up and Wolfram's body jolted with him. The second Yuuri could move freely, he pushed to blonde that still leaned over him off so he could scramble backwards on the bed. Yuuri didn't have time to blink when the bed disappeared from under his hand and he could see the ceiling. A pale hand shot forward to grip Yuuri's button down shirt tightly in a closed fist. For a second, Yuuri was held up by a hand gripping his shirt and he was tilting back dangerously.

Yuuri's eye meet Wolfram's for just a second before an ominous sound filled the air.

_Riiiiip!_

Yuuri's shirt buttons pelted off in random directions and once again, he was falling, this time pulling an extra body with him. A blur of gold and raven tumbled off the bed and landed on the dusty floor with an undignified thump and twin groans.

One would expect someone to shout in pain at this point, but this time, two mouths were otherwise occupied.

Yuuri's eye widened and his lips parted slightly in shock and horror at the extra weight against his lips.

He was too shocked to move, too shocked to notice the position that they were in.

When they fell, his shirt ripped and now it hung in tatters around his shoulders, his bare stomach now being straddled by Wolfram. The blonde's arms were braced on the side of Yuuri's head and their lips mashed together.

They both froze and-

The door slammed open.

"Yo! I heard a scream. You alright, Yuuri-Sen-Oh my God!" Renji froze, mouth agape as he stared at the scene in front of him. The duo on the floor were frozen as well, their lips still locked and Yuuri stared at Renji upside down on the floor.

Renji face went blank for a moment, his mouth snapping shut and blinking at them stupidly. He rubbed his eyes and blinked once more before backing up slowly. When he was outside the door he grabbed the knob and the door swung closed with a click.

Yuuri stared at the door a second longer before abruptly swinging his fist, slamming into Wolfram's cheek. He used his legs to buck upwards and Wolfram slid off him quickly. Yuuri glared at him and swiped at his mouth with his sleeve and Wolfram cradled his bruised cheek.

A beat of silence...

The door swung open loudly, hitting against the plaster with a bang. Renji walked in, smiling brightly.

"Oh! Yuuri-Senpai? You're up already? I had no idea because it's the first time I've been in here today! I never witnessed your Broke Back Mountain moment! Nope! _Absolutely not_!" He gushed with a slightly hysterical laugh before the door slammed shut soundly.

XxXxXxX

The atmosphere had been tense the second Wolfram and Yuuri had descended the stairs of the Inn and Yuuri immediately separated from the blonde. Conrad watched Yuuri with concern when the boy didn't even seem to notice him, he was too busy glaring at the wall like it just ate his newborn. Wolfram, however, looked...guilty? He would glance in Yuuri's direction occasionally and wince at the glare directed at him. Yuuri's friend, the red head, seemed to avoid looking at either of them. When he looked up occasionally, he would smack his head and moan in pain.

Yeah, something was definitely up.

"We need to get going soon...but what's with this atmosphere?" Kei mumbled uncertainly, his gaze darting from the three. Conrad shrugged uneasily and watched as Yuuri began to gnaw on his lower lip viciously.

Conrad could sense that even if he asked, Yuuri wouldn't tell him anything. Not with everyone around, anyway. He needed to wait until he had an opportunity to speak with him alone.

Then, he would _definitely_ get him to talk.

"God, could we just go already? Damn!" Yuuri growled, not waiting for an answer before gripping his guitar case and brushing past them all roughly out the door.

Kai, the crazy bastard, didn't seem to sense Yuuri's mood and gently grabbed his arm before he could pass him.

"What's wrong Yuu-chan? You seem up-" Kai's words were lodged in his throat at the glare that would send Satan crying hysterically for his mommy. "-set."

The glare intensified.

"I'm not _upset._ I just want to go _now_. Is that going to be a problem?" Kai shook his head numbly and dropped his hand, watching as Yuuri pulled on a black wool cap and adjusted his glasses.

"Come then."

The walk was quiet for the most part. The market was buzzing with life and people looked at them strangely as they passed, but otherwise stayed away. Yuuri looked at the strange decorations that hung around with a frown before shrugging. This was another world after all, so they could do all the weird shit they wanted.

Conrad and Kai were on either side of him as the walked down the street. Conrad glared at one particular villager who was staring at Yuuri a bit too long for his taste. He discretely moved slightly closer, placing a hand on the small of Yuuri's back and locking eyes with the man.

Kai shot Conrad a glare, holding the back of Yuuri's coat possessively.

"Back of Pedo Bear!" Kai whispered harshly with a scowl. Conrad looked at the boy incredulously.

"What did you call me?"

"Pedo Bear! Ya know the big brown one? Praying on innocent little boys? That's right! I'm _so_ onto you." Kai said smugly, shooing him with his hand dismissively. Before Conrad could open his mouth, Yuuri's voice cut in.

"Is this the place?" He wondered aloud. They were stopped in front of a dainty house that looked as if it doubled as a flower shop. There was a closed sign in the window.

Yuuri rapped impatiently at the door.

No answer.

He tried again, his knocks more impatient this time.

"E-excuse me..." A meek voice whispered. Yuuri swiveled his head around to see a young girl, no older than eight, clutching the end of her tattered dress timidly.

"T-they're not there anymore..."

Yuuri's eyes softened and he momentarily forgot his less than pleasant mood. This little girl reminded him of Hino and Haruhi. He hadn't actually relized how much he missed the children until just then.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Yuuri murmered gently as he crouched down so that they were eye level. She looked at him uncertainly.

"They moved when Ganta disappeared..."

"Did you know him?" He prodded quietly, immediately recognizing the boy's name on the missing list of children. Messy blond hair and hazel eyes.

The girl nodded shyly.

"He's my friend!" She giggled.

"Ellie!" The little girl looked back behind her, a women with the same green eyes as the girl watching them warily. Ellie ran to her, immediately ducking behind her and clutching onto her old apron.

It was most likely her mother.

"What can I do for you?" She asked suspiciously and pushed her daughter farther behind her. Yuuri couldn't blame her though. They were a group of unfamiliar men talking to an eight year old. You'd have to be stupid if you weren't worried.

"I'm sorry for startling you Miss. We just needed to ask a few questions, if that wouldn't be too much trouble?" Conrad asked smoothly and Yuuri fought the urge to growl when the woman's cheeks flushed.

_He just helping is all..._

She looked at them all one by one, seeming to look for something, before she smiled and blushed again.

"O-of Course! How rude of me, please come in!" Conrad smiled a blinding smile as she opened the door to the house next to Ganta's. Yuuri allowed Kai, Kei, Renji, Wolfram, and Conrad to go ahead of him into the house while he brought up the rear.

The woman fluttered around the house and beckoned them over to the kitchen table. There were only five chairs and Yuuri moved to lean against the wall, but Conrad had already pulled out the chair and nudged him into it. He sat in it reluctantly, and when he looked up, he expected to see Conrad leaning against the wall but he stood right behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Since when was Conrad this touchy? Not that he didn't like it. It was just a bit..._unexpected._

Conrad and Wolfram seemed to be having a silent discussion with there eyes, but when Yuuri blinked they weren't even looking at each other anymore.

Maybe it was just his imagination?

Shaking his head, he glanced around the small kitchen and his eyes briefly flashed to his three other companions who looked deep in thought.

Kai deep in thought?

Yuuri shuddered.

"I'm sorry for being so very rude earlier. My name is Elena and this is my beautiful daughter, Ellie!" Elena smiled proudly, nudging her obviously shy daughter forward.

"Nice to meet you, Ellie." Yuuri said sweetly, watching the little girl's shoulders relax in relief. She smiled at Yuuri, practically beaming now.

"Your really pretty Mister! So is your boyfriend! Actually, he's _handsome_ and you're_ pretty_!" Ellie gushed, pointing her finger at Conrad and Yuuri in obvious awe.

A tense silence followed and Yuuri felt his cheeks heat when the hand on his shoulder squeezed in response. He wished he could turn around to see Conrad's expression, but he was too much of a coward to do it.

But he couldn't help the feeling of elation that swelled in his heart.

_He didn't deny it!_

"Yes well, on to business shall we?" Wolfram sneered at Ellie gulped. Elena shot Wolfram a dirty look before smiling towards Yuuri.

"What were those questions you wanted to ask?" She asked sweetly, her hand absently brushing her daughter's hair. Yuuri tilted his head back, looking into Conrad's eyes. Yuuri looked into Conrad's warm eyes before smiling at the tenderness in that chocolate gaze. A throat was cleared and Yuuri's head snapped forward towards Elena.

"Sorry. Anyway, we heard about Ganta..." At the mention of the name, Elena shuddered and placed a hand on her forehead.

No one noticed the look that flashed through Ellie's eyes.

"My heavens, that poor family! They lost their little boy and the grief was so much that they moved away. Poor, poor fellows..." She put a hand over her heart, gazing at her daughter lovingly. "That's why I was so harsh when I met you fellows. I can't be too careful with my precious daughter, now can I?"

"But you let us in just like that..." Renji said thoughtfully, hand cupping his chin and staring at the woman with piercing green eyes.

"Yes well, you can say that my instincts have never lead me wrong before!" She stated proudly. "I suppose you are here to ask me what I know, correct? I'm sorry to say though that I am as clueless as the others in the village." Elena said apologetically with a small shrug.

Yuuri sighed. It wasn't as if he was expecting answers right away, but they still had absolutely squat to go by. Perfect.

There was a tugging sensation on his back and he glanced back quickly, seeing Ellie staring in awe at the guitar strapped to his back.

"Whoa...what is this?" She breathed and touched the case reverently. Yuuri and his band mates chuckled.

"That's a guitar, darlin'. Music."

Her green eyes snapped up to lock with his.

"Music? Play something! Play! Play!"

It seemed all her shyness went out the window Yuuri thought idly.

"Ellie! Manners!" Elena scolded, but Ellie was practically vibrating across the floor.

"It's alright, I don't mind." Yuuri reassured and stood, reaching to grasp her tiny hand in his. He looked back at Conrad, who was watching him silently.

"I'll play for her outside. You stay with the others and finish up here, alright?" Yuuri asked and he could see that Conrad was about to protest.

"Please?" Yuuri had to stop himself from grinning when defeat washed over Conrad's features.

_Note to self: Do that more often._

"Stay close and come back soon." Conrad murmered gently and Yuuri nodded before making his way out the door, Ellie's hand clasped in his.

The wind was chilly and he could see that they had been out longer than he had originally thought because it was almost twilight now. The little girl at his side shivered from the chill. Yuuri frowned as he eyed the paper thin and filthy dress that could barely pass for clothing.

_She must be so cold..._

Without thinking about, Yuuri shrugged out from his leather jacket, leaving him in only his white turtle neck and grabbing the wool cap that covered his hair. He bent down, adjusting the jacket over her tiny shoulders and he pulled the cap over her brown hair.

"These are yours!" She protested, but the second she looked up and saw his hair her eyes went wide in wonder. "Your hair is so pretty! I've never seen this color before!" She gushed and Yuuri chuckled, glancing around discretely. There was no one around anyway, so there was no reason wear it when he wasn't even cold.

"Thank you, darlin'. Your hair is prettier though." He said and smiled wider at the look of absolute pride on her face. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he tugged her over to the side of the house and walked a bit further. This was the last house before the encroaching forest swallowed the area. He was heading for a stump that was settled directly between the house and the woods. The hand he was holding stiffened and he frowned.

"What's the matter, Ellie?" He questioned and glanced down at the girl. Her head was bent and her tiny shoulders were heaving.

"Ellie?" This time truly concerned when she didn't respond to him. He crouched to her level, but she just lowered her head further down. Slightly impatient, he gently grabbed a hold of her shoulders to steady her and when she finally looked up after a few moments, he almost recoiled in shock.

Her large eyes were trembling in their sockets, tearing up and filled with fear.

Real fear.

"Talk to me! Ellie!"

"I..."

Yuuri leaned closer, trying to understand her whispered mumbles.

"I don't want to go to the forest...scary..."

For a moment, Yuuri considered that she was just afraid of the woods. Hell, the woods still kind of freaked him out even now. You never knew what was in there and it was natural to be afraid of the things you couldn't see. But this terror in her emerald eyes could not be chalked up to mere phobia of the forest.

"Ellie..." He began slowly. "What is it that you aren't telling me?"

When she didn't answer, he shook her fragile shoulders again.

"I'm a bad girl!" She finally wailed, throwing herself in Yuuri's surprised arms. The surprise passed quickly enough and soon he was cradling her to his chest and running his fingers through her hair, hoping to calm the girl.

"Shhh..." He cooed softly in her ear. "It's okay, darlin'. Yuuri's here for you. I got you and I won't let anything happen to you. Tell Yuuri what happened, yeah?" The sobs that shook her entire frame calmed down slightly and she pulled back slightly to look at him with red rimmed eyes.

"Ganta..." She whispered and Yuuri immediately stiffened in alert. Did she know something?

"Look at me, Angel." Yuuri looked down at her, using one hand to cup her tear stained cheek. "You need to tell me everything. _Everything. _If I know what happened to Ganta, I might be able to save him. Don't you want to see him again?"

She nodded her vigorously.

"You're not in trouble, alright? I can help you as long as you tell me the truth. Leave nothing out." Yuuri whispered and watched her eyes harden with resolve.

"That night...Ganta wanted to go into the woods even though we weren't supposed to." She began softly and Yuuri felt something cold settle in his stomach.

_The woods..._

Yuuri really didn't like where this was heading. Not at all.

"I told him not to! Really I did!" She insisted, looking at Yuuri like he would tell her otherwise.

"I know...shhh...I believe you. Go on." He urged when she calmed slightly.

"But he wouldn't listen to me! He said there was music coming from there! I couldn't let him go alone, so I went with him. We walked a bit and it wasn't scary at all, but I was starting to get tired. There was a water well there so we got a drink. Tasted yucky by the way." She added with a cringe. "Anyway, there really wasn't much there, but then I heard it-music. It wasn't pretty music though. It scared me so I ran. I thought Ganta would follow me, but when I turned around he wasn't there anymore! I didn't mean to leave him! I swear I didn't!" The tears came again and she collapsed against his chest, burying her face in his sweater and shaking.

Yuuri tried to stay calm, but things were not looking good. Ganta Everen was reported missing two weeks ago.

How could an eight year old possibly survive by himself for that long?

The odds were shit and Yuuri had to stop himself from cursing in front of the little girl in his arms.

First things first: He needed to talk to Conrad and fast.

It was darker than he relized and he couldn't help shuddering when a chill passed though the air and easily went through his thin sweater.

He looked around, just realizing how utterly alone they were. Had the house really been that far away? It hadn't seemed like it when they came out here just a while ago. He looked back towards the forest, tightening his arms around the girl nestled in his arms and clutching his shoulders.

A chill crawled down his spine and he could swear he was being watched.

By the look she gave him, he knew she felt it too.

So it wasn't just him imagining it.

He stood up from his crouched position and gripped her hand tightly after he had set her down.

"Let's go inside, alright? Your momma is probably worried about you, huh?" She nodded her head frantically and they both began walking, more swiftly than necessary toward the house.

"Oh! You're hat!" Before Yuuri had a chance to blink, she had already let go of his hand and ran back toward where they were before to grab his discarded hat.

His hand felt disturbingly cold.

"Get back here!" Yuuri hissed, with more venom than he had intended. She stiffened with the hat in her hands, her back still toward Yuuri. At first, Yuuri thought that she stiffened because of the tone he used.

"I didn't mean to snap, darlin'. Just hurry over here, yeah?"

When she didn't respond he knew something was wrong.

"Ellie?" He prodded. The seed of panic that had been planted, blossomed in his stomach when instead of turning to answer him, her small foot took a step in the direction of the woods and she dropped his hat.

"Ellie! This isn't funny!"

He lost all hope of this being a joke the second she opened her mouth. No one would joke like that.

"_I hear music..." _She whispered and instead of the hesitant step she had taken before, she began running toward whatever was calling her.

Yuuri looked toward the girl that was quickly getting closer to the woods and back toward the house where Conrad was waiting for him.

_Conrad..._

"_Stay close and come back soon."_

Yuuri watched the small back until she was in the shadow of the trees. She stopped and for a blissful moment he thought she would turn around and say she was joking.

Instead, his eyes met her glazed ones, a twisted smile on her cherubic face and her voice sounded strange.

"Do you hear the music?" She whispered with a giggle before she turned her back towards him, skipping further into the woods. He could just barely see her now.

_Conrad..._

_Conrad..._

Yuuri closed his eyes, biting his lip until it drew blood. Slowly they opened and Yuuri took a step forward.

_Forgive me...Conrad..._

His feet took off toward the forest where only the ominous sound of wind blowing through the tree branches and were twisted, childish giggles could be heard.

_I'll return...after I get them back..._

**Whew! How do you like them apples? Critical time is approaching my friends!*Cackles* About the Yuuri/Wolfram kiss, worry not! As you can see, Yuuri did not receive it very well did he? Conrad always wins and it will soon be his turn to shine!**

**Review and I'll update faster! Thank you!**

**~AllenNlavi~**


	16. Chapter 16

**To tell the truth-my muse left me. Totally frickin' deserted me like a jilted lover, the little bitch. Worry not though, I have captured it. No matter how long it takes me, I will not abandon this story. Too stubborn really^.^; A blessing or curse I wonder? **

**Anyway, I decided that I will do a lemon because no one opposed the idea. Heads up to prepare yourselves for one-fair warning. **

**Thank you for those who waited patiently for this chapter. I really appreciate it. Seriously:) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

_**Alone in the Dark**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**~AllenNlavi~**_

Yuuri always knew that he disliked the woods. Why wouldn't he? They were dark and creepy and just generally gave him a bad feeling. Time meant nothing here and his sense of direction was completely none existent in a space where everything looked the same.

A maze of trees and the sound of insects. Peachy.

But this was different.

Never before did he feel this sense of foreboding so strong that he fought the urge to turn around and book it back to Conrad ASAP.

Only the thought of that little girl and the trusting look in her too large eyes when she looked at him had him walking-_stumbling really_-forward.

The sound of his boots crunching the leaves was loud- way louder than it should be.

Where were all the animals?

The insects were completely silent too.

It wasn't as if he had expected to be attacked by a herd of deer as soon as he got here, but the complete lack of sound was disconcerting to say the least.

He was running blind here. The sun had set long ago and taken his only source of light with it. He would have used his cell phone for light but it was in his jacket pocket and that was with the little girl he was currently tracking through a dark forest for.

While he was debating on what he should do earlier, he had lost precious seconds he could have used to rush to Ellie's side. Her little legs were short and could only get her so far-his long legs gave him the advantage. Though that mattered little when he could hardly see, the moonlight was the only thing that prevented him from face planting in who knows what.

Shadows swallowed everything and the trees that seemed harmless in daylight were imposing, looming figures that dwarfed him.

Yuuri suppressed the shiver when the wind picked up and howled in a strangely, eerie way.

Great. Now he was getting paranoid.

If Conrad were here, Yuuri doubted he would be this freaked out. Conrad had an air about him that made him feel as though nothing could touch him. The older man's presence was comforting and made him feel warm.

Yuuri bit his lip as he hastily avoided a low hanging branch, cursing himself for thinking like that. Right now there was no time for regret and acting like a scared little girl in need of a protector.

The real scared little girl was somewhere out here. Possibly a little boy as well.

Conrad was probably going to kill him when he found him, because Yuuri had no doubt Conrad would track him down when he realized he had disappeared.

The lecture he was going to receive...now_ that_ made him want to stay lost.

Not to mention Wolfram.

_What fun that was going to be..._

The small smile on his face startled him a bit. Since when had he smiled about Wolfram's little antics?

Then it hit him.

_He thought of Wolfram as a friend?_

At least that was what he thought he felt. The feeling he got when thinking of the blonde menace was something akin to fondness, the same feeling he got when thinking of Kei and Kai...

A disturbing thought that would be filed in the _Awkward Feelings: Do Not Ponder Category._

Right now though, he had more important things to do. Things like finding Ellie and avoiding getting eaten by a wild mutant animal.

_It would be his luck that his first heroic effort would result in him becoming bear food... _

He picked up his pace slightly to a jog and prayed he would make it in time.

For what, he didn't know, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

If it was the last thing he did.

O

O

O

There were certain events in his life Wolfram would always remember.

His mother becoming the Maou? Of course.

Weller going to war and the oppressive feeling he refused to acknowledge when he watched him leave? That was expected.

Falling in love with Yuuri? Yes.

This was on a whole different level though.

Fear was not an emotion he was familiar with and he was proud of that fact.

When he walked out of the house to find the Wimp and he didn't see him right away, he was annoyed.

When he walked further toward the woods and he still didn't catch sight of Yuuri's figure, he was apprehensive.

When he began calling out Yuuri's name and only the sound of wind howling was returned, the beginnings of panic took root.

But when he got closer to the woods and he caught sight of something on the ground, that something being Yuuri's hat, his chest burned and he fought down the urge to throw up...

He was scared.

_Terrified._

Yuuri wouldn't have left without telling them. Yuuri wouldn't leave his hat and risk being recognized in human territory, not with that girl with him.

And Yuuri certainly wouldn't have left his precious guitar.

His vision seemed oddly shaky and only when he glanced down at his fingers to the hat in his hand did he realize he was trembling. Taking deep breathes didn't seem to work and his legs felt oddly like the could collapse.

He needed to stay calm. Yuuri needed him. Yuuri needed them all.

Above all, Yuuri needed Conrad.

It took him a few minutes, but his frozen limbs finally seemed to respond. Without thinking, his hands scrabbled for the guitar lying innocently on the ground and his feet acted accordingly, going on auto pilot to the house.

He never thought the sight of a crappy, run down commoners dwelling would make him want to cry. The door was opened and it gave way under the sharp kick he gave it.

"What the hell?" Kai sputtered, tea spitting out of his gaping mouth when he registered the look of absolute panic on Wolfram's face. Kei and Renji were looking at him calmly with a look of askance.

But what his jade gaze shot to was Conrad's utterly still frame.

Conrad faced him and at first Wolfram could see confusion in the man's gaze.

Until it dropped to the guitar resting in his shaking hands.

Shock. Denial. Self disgust. Rage.

The emotions flashed so quickly, Wolfram wasn't sure he saw them all correctly because they were gone in the next second, covered by a layer of ice.

"Where is His Majesty?" The words were cold, but Wolfram could hear the slight cracking, as if he were trying to retrain some emotion.

The question registered and the others gaze rested on the object in his hands. Wolfram realized they all connected the dots. The cup of tea in Kai's hand hit the table and shattered, liquid spreading over the table and spilling onto the floor. Renji made a sound in his throat that sounding like a gasp. Kei's normally calm eyes flashed with something and he shot up from his seat, uncaring that it flipped over and caused the woman to gasp.

"Where's Yuuri?" It wasn't a question, Wolfram realized. The steel in his voice was a command.

"He's gone."

Was that his voice? That trembling, scratchy sound? His throat seemed to have something lodged in it.

"Gone? What do you mean _gone_? Yuu-chan hasn't _gone _anywhere! You probably just missed him!" Kai said and his voice sounded slightly hysterical. Wolfram knew that they reached the same conclusion.

Yuuri wouldn't leave his guitar.

Renji sighed but his face had drained of color. "Let's calm down, alright? We can-"

"Calm down? _Calm down? _Yuuri is gone! _Gone!_" Renji leaned back as Kai reached forward to grasp the front of his shirt and shake him. "What do you care anyway? Huh? You have known Yuuri for what? A week? Don't tell me to _calm down_ when you don't understand anything! _You don't have that right, you outsider!" _

With a disgusted sneer, Kai released him with a shove and turned toward him. Kai rushed at him and snatched the guitar from his limp hands.

"Don't touch that!" Kai spat and clutched at the case like a lifeline. Kai's head began to shake back and fourth and Yuuri's name became a mantra under the boy's breathe.

"Kai."

The boy flinched at his brother's voice. Kai turned wet eyes to his brother in a pleading look.

"Kei...Yuuri's gone...gone..."

It told Wolfram just how far Kai was gone when he referred to Yuuri as _Yuuri_ and not _Yuu-chan._

Kei's eyes looked pained but he nodded and Wolfram flinched at the sob like wail that escaped Kai's throat.

Wolfram knew how he felt. He wanted to do the same, but he knew he couldn't. They needed to find Yuuri. Fast.

"Kai, get up." Kei said harshly, but Kai just wailed louder. "Kai! We need to find Yuuri, okay? Get up!"

"Get up._ Now_."

Kei wasn't the one who said it this time.

_Weller._

Conrad eyes were no longer ice, but burning with something that Wolfram couldn't name.

The unexpectedness of Conrad's voice quieted Kai's sobbing somewhat.

"What's it to you? You're just his guard! Some job you did, huh? What, with Yuuri being _gone_ and all!"

Wolfram knew that Kai crossed some line when Conrad's breathing spiked and his bangs shadowed his eyes. From the sobs that quieted, Kai seemed to understand that something had changed.

"Guard, huh?"

It was the most quiet of whispers, but Wolfram heard it. He heard it even if he didn't want to. He had a sinking feeling of what was coming next.

"_He is mine." _

The room froze. Wolfram's heart squeezed at the conviction he heard in his brother's voice.

"W-what the hell did you just say?" Renji burst. Chocolate eyes looked up and Wolfram staggered back reflexively at the steel there.

"He is mine. Mine to protect. Mine to worry about. Mine to cry over. Mine to to watch over...to love" With every word spoke, Kai's mouth opened wider in what looked like shock and Elena squealed.

"So if you want Yuuri back, stop crying like a child and get up and come with me."

Silence met this proclamation.

At this point, Wolfram knew.

How could he compete with Conrad? That absolute conviction?

The answer was staring him right in his oblivious face. He couldn't.

_He lost Yuuri before he even had a chance to have him. _

A slow clap began and Wolfram glanced sharply at Kei, as did everyone else.

"What? Was I the only one who saw this coming? It was only a matter of time really." Kei said noncommittally, but approval shined in Kei's eyes as he glanced at Conrad. He looked down at his brother sharply.

"What are you sitting there like an idiot for Kai? You heard the man-lets get going. We wouldn't want Yuuri to be kept waiting long now do we?" Kai gaped for a moment longer and glanced at Conrad who was already half way through the door.

"You...what..." Kai sputtered though he was already grabbing his coat having finally unfroze. Kei knocked him on the head as he passed.

"Quit acting like a dumbass. You knew it unconsciously, right? That's why you viewed Weller as a threat. There have been plenty of people who have fallen for Yuuri before, right? No need to worry."

Kai eyes lowered, but eventually he nodded.

"I wonder though..." Kai said slowly as everyone exited before him. "I wonder if they realize the difference is that this time that love is reciprocated..."

O

O

O

"Ellie! Ellie! Yell if you hear me!"

God, his voice was hoarse and his legs felt like lead. He felt like a complete idiot yelling to himself like this.

An hour had already past and still there was no sign of her. For the first twenty minutes, Yuuri had tried to keep track of where he was going so that he could retrace his steps back once he found Ellie, but he was shit out of luck now. Everywhere he looked seemed the same and he was certain he had passed that tree four times already-

"_Ouch!"_ Yuuri bit his lip as pain shot through his foot.

He fucking hit a rock. A rock. Or something like a rock. So much for the moonlight helping him see.

Biting his lip to keep from curing at an inanimate object, he bent down cautiously to try to get a feel for what he hit.

A promptly hit his forehead.

"Shit!" He stumbled backward and landed on the ground, clutching his forehead in pain. His eyes felt wet, but those were not tears.

Nope, he wasn't going to cry.

But it hurt.

He pulled his hand away, grimacing at the stickiness on his hand and the metallic smell.

Great. He was bleeding now.

He wiped the blood the trickled down with his sleeve with disgust and tried to ignore the way the crimson soaked up on the white fabric.

Yuuri ignored it in favor of feeling his way around to look for the cause of his head wound. For a couple of minutes leaves crunched under his hand as it roamed blindly but then instead of crunchy leaves, his fingertips met something smooth and solid.

Bingo.

It was a bit hard to tell because he couldn't see what he was touching, but it was at least four feet high and circular.

A well?

_We walked a bit and it wasn't scary at all, but I was starting to get tired. There was a water well there so we got a drink. Tasted yucky by the way._

This was probably the same well Ellie told him about then.

Did that mean he was getting closer? He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

If he headed straight, there was a chance that he could find Ellie and Ganta, but something deep inside was telling him that this was a crappy idea.

Maybe he should just wait for Conrad and-

The wind carried notes that caressed his ears.

Maybe had Yuuri not been trained with music, the music he was hearing might have been considered beautiful.

There was something off about this though.

The notes of the violin seemed heavy and oppressive, like trudging through water. It gave him a sinking feeling and Yuuri wanted to cover his overly sensitive ears._( AN:/ The song is Sennen Hakushaku- D Gray Man OST. Play it for better effect!XD)_

_Do you hear the music?_

He sure as hell heard it now.

His feet carried him now and it no longer felt as though he had any control of his body. Somehow, he knew where it was that he needed to go. The music was tugging him forward, an as creepy as what was happening was, he knew that if he followed that he would find Ellie.

Lights were up ahead and his feet unconsciously picked up the pace. His breathe came out in small puffs and his chest was beginning to burn. His lungs screamed for oxygen, but he couldn't stop now.

Not when he was so close.

Yuuri burst through the tree line and his gaze immediately fell on the largest thing in the clearing.

A circus tent?

Tall lanterns hung at the entrance of the huge orange and yellow stripped tent and crates were scattered around the sides.

The music had quieted to a small background noise, low enough to where Yuuri almost forgot it was there.

Somehow...going in seemed like a bad idea.

Crappy idea though it was, he didn't really have a choice now.

Taking a calming breathe, Yuuri glanced at the gaping entrance of the tent cautiously and sprinted toward the crate. If he squatted down, the crate acted as a cover so he wouldn't be seen.

He continued that way, watching the entrance and sprinting to each crate until he reached the side of the tent.

_So far, so good. _

Ignoring the dirt, Yuuri dropped to his knees and laid down to where his chest barely skimmed the ground. His fingers closed around the bottom of the tent and he raised it cautiously to look under.

Pitch black.

Well _that _was helpful.

And it was. Yuuri knew someone was probably in here even with the darkness. But that was okay. Yuuri may not be able to see in the dark, but it was a double edged sword.

_They couldn't see him coming._

Feeling a bit braver, Yuuri flattened his body and lifted the tarp like material just enough so that he could slide underneath it. He rolled and the tent fell back into place, once again enshrouding the place in darkness.

It took him a second to regain his bearings, but he did. Swallowing, Yuuri began to crawl his way around blindly, hoping to do what, he didn't know.

This had seemed like a good idea before.

He felt like a blind person stumbling around, feeling with his hands and knees, but it didn't matter.

Ellie mattered.

And right now, she was probably somewhere in here all alone and scared.

His hands met nothing but dirt and he was seriously starting to doubt his instincts.

Was this place actually empty after all? If so, he was wasting time stumbling around in the dark like a drunken fool.

_Clink_

Yuuri froze, not just because of the sound of something hitting metal proved something was in here, but-

_It was right next to him._

Yuuri tried to keep his breathing from becoming loud, but it was increasingly difficult to do so when everything was just so utterly silent for a moment.

It seemed he failed when the breathing got louder, but then he realized something that had him gulping.

_It wasn't his breathing..._

_And it was in his ear..._

_Someone was behind him..._

There was a beat of silence in which Yuuri thought his heart had stopped beating before someone definitely male chuckled.

"_Welcome...Your Majesty..."_

O

O

O

One onyx orb opened blearily. His vision wasn't staying still and his head throbbed uncomfortably.

_Was he hit?_

He could tell he was on his knees and his arms were suspended above his head by something. Judging by the clinking when he moved his arm an inch, they were probably chains or something like it.

There was a steady dripping sound that sounded obnoxiously loud in the oppressive silence. Something warm and sticky ran in a steady stream down his nose and Yuuri vaguely wondered if his cut had reopened. Was that why is vision was swimming and tilting alarmingly?

"Ah, I see you're awake Your Majesty. Good to know. Thought maybe I had hit you too hard." The voice was mocking and slightly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Around him, lights flickered on and Yuuri forced his limp head up long enough to look around his surroundings. The second his eye focused, a hiss escaped his lips.

Cages.

Cages where everywhere. Thirteen cages holding thirteen unconscious children. His gaze darted to each pained filled face, matching faces to the names he had seen earlier. In the very last cage were to children though, shivering and curled up together for warmth.

Ganta and Ellie.

_Thank God._

Yuuri sagged against his restraints in relief. They were okay. Caged and imprisoned, but they didn't look as though they had been harmed.

Physically anyway.

Yuuri grimaced at the thought and allowed his gaze to search for the owner of the voice.

Sitting on the cage Ellie and Ganta occupied, a man sat cross legged and looking entirely too relaxed for Yuuri's taste. His face was rugged and there was a sneer on his plain face. The dull brown hair was visible with the hood of his cloak down and the rest of it covered his bulky body.

Yuuri had never seen this man in his life, yet why had the voice sounded familiar?

"What a naughty King you are, coming around when you're not needed yet." The man sneered.

Yuuri didn't miss the fact that the man had said_ yet._

"Let the children go." Yuuri said calmly and watched the man throw his head back and howl with laughter like he had just told a joke. Yuuri knew saying that was pretty stupid though and he hadn't exactly thought the man would listen to him.

It's not like he expected him to smile and say 'of course', but it was worth a shot at least.

"That's funny kid, but it ain't going to happen." The smile on the man's face turned mocking. "You're a bit too early though."

Early for what, Yuuri _really_ didn't want to know.

"I'm a very punctual person." Yuuri murmured quietly and watched the man's face redden in anger. He tugged discretely at his bonds to see how tight they were and weighing the chances of him getting his wrist free, but the jangle that accompanied the motion caught the man's attention.

"Uncomfortable? Good. You're lucky that Master needs you, 'else I'd do a lot worse. Be grateful." Cruel laughter accompanied his statement and Yuuri recalled how as a child he thought it would be cool to shoot lasers from his eyes.

It would be cool now too. And helpful.

Yuuri was lucky the man seemed to be an idiot. The man just told him he was working for someone higher up, the dumb twat.

"You need me, huh? Why kidnap children then? Is that one of your hobbies? Taking children and locking them in cages?" Yuuri sneered. The man's face turned purple and before Yuuri blinked he had jumped up, crossed the room in three quick strides, and backhanded him. His face flew the side sharply and a metallic taste filled his mouth. Yuuri grimaced and spit before looking at him, though he didn't turn his face.

"Hit the nail on the head, did I? It seems you even _hit_ like a child. How fitting." He taunted. The man was gritting his teeth so hard Yuuri could hear it and he silently revealed in his ability to piss the man off.

The man may be able to hurt him, but he wouldn't kill him.

Not when they need him for something.

"I don't see why Master wants you so badly. You don't look so powerful to me. And it's Evan to you kid." Evan's voice was filled with contempt and he looked Yuuri up and down, seemingly measuring him.

Something passed over Evan's face and Yuuri's gut tightened in reaction.

Before Yuuri could blink, the man walked behind him and one heavy leg pulled up and came smashing down with the force of a freight train.

Right on Yuuri's leg.

"!"

Yuuri turned his head, biting his own shoulder hard enough to stop from crying out and waking the children. They didn't need to see this.

Yuuri was strong. He could do this.

His eyes filled with tears from the pain but he kept his face averted so they weren't seen.

He wouldn't let anyone see him cry.

Yuuri knew the bone was broken. Evan probably knew it too from the way he was cackling.

Almost immediately, his black pants dampened and Yuuri was thankful he was wearing black so he couldn't see the crimson stain spreading rapidly.

Was there spikes on the bottom of his shoe?

"Was that..." The pain that came from shifting slightly had him gasping but he forced a grim smile. "Supposed to hurt...?"

He didn't see Evan's reaction because his head flopped and his chin rested on his chest. He didn't like how his vision was beginning to blur. The blood loss from his head wound coupled with his leg...

He was losing too much blood.

He needed to stay awake.

He needed to get to Ellie.

_He wanted to see Conrad..._

Yuuri forced his head back up and met Evan's murky green gaze.

"So...going to tell me...why you took little kids now...? Every villain...deserves their little one sided...evil soliloquy...don't you agree...?" Yuuri managed to get out between ragged gasps. The pain in his leg was terrible. He was still on his knees and the pressure was making it worse. He needed something to concentrate on.

Yuuri wanted to recoil as a meaty hand cupped his face and tilted his head so that he was looking up, but his body felt like lead. Cold fingers brushed his bangs away from his face and the fingertips traced some unknown pattern on his patch that covered his scarred eye.

"Does it still hurt? I'm sure it does..."

Yuuri froze.

How did he...?

"After all, Master took such care to remove that cursed seal _he_ put on you...just for it to be put back on again..."

Yuuri forced himself to stay calm, but his heart wouldn't listen as it picked up rhythm.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Yuuri gritted out. Evan ignored him as though he hadn't spoken.

"The seal's function was to seal_ it_, but the power is deteriorating...but not fast enough..."

_It?_

"You've felt it haven't you? That killing intent? The pleasure that you feel when someone suffers in front of you?" Evan's other hand came up to frame his face and Yuuri was forced to look directly into his eyes.

"That burning sensation in your eye? The pain in your chest? " One hand trailed down his shirt to rest over his thundering heart.

"What do you...know...?" Yuuri's voice was just above a whisper.

"You have been expelling blood haven't you? Vomiting it?" Icy fingers caressed his face as Evan's face drew even nearer.

"What's happening to me...?" Yuuri's voice trembled.

This man.._.knew. _He knew things that even Yuuri didn't have the answers to.

A part of him wanted to cover his ears, yet the more dominate part needed to know.

_Had to know..._

The man chuckled at him.

"It's painful isn't it? Your body is expelling itself of all the human and Maou's blood...until all that remains is_ that _blood..."

Evan leaned back a bit, his hand shooting up to yank the material that protected his eye away. He tossed the material away impatiently and ran his finger along the scar that ran through his eye. Evan leaned forward to whisper, his lips resting on the shell of his ear.

"The thing humans fear on Earth." Evan's voice dropped lower. "Once the seal is gone you'll slowly become nothing but a monster who knows nothing except the joy of killing..."

Yuuri was vaguely aware of a noise outside the tent before light spilled in.

"Yuuri!"

Was that anguished sound Conrad's voice?

Yuuri couldn't concentrate on that though.

Faucets of memories played behind his blank eyes.

_His Father and Mother's terrified faces..._

_Blood..._

_Screams..._

His eyes filled with tears and he no longer cared who stood witness to them.

If there was a God_...please..._

_Please..._

Yuuri licked his dry lips.

"Who...killed my family...?"

The lips against his ear curved into a smile.

"_You."_

And the tears fell.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**DumDumDumm... and there you have it! More questions will be answered in the next chapter! Reviews will make me work faster!**

**Please Review-they make me happy:)**

**~AllenNlavi~**


End file.
